My Crazy Bodyguard
by sunmoon123
Summary: Okay, Sakura goes to the mall with her friends. Normal. She gets attacked by rogue Sound Ninja. Not normal. Tsunade gives her a bodyguard. Weird. It's the boy she hates. Sasuke Uchiha. however, sasuke then falters in his job and sakura gets kidnapped.
1. I Have a Bodyguard?

**Chapter One**

**I Have A Bodyguard?!**

Loud, rock music ("Misery Business to be exact) was booming loudly throughout the entire dark building. In the building, four girls were trying on outfits, squealing their heads off, and doing other things that girls would do when they see an outfit that they like and have their friends criticize them. Well, to be exact, _one_ of the girls were squealing her head off as she saw every single outfit she saw. Another girl was sitting in the corner staring off into space because of boredom, another girl was trying outfits on but not as eager as the first girl, and the final girl was standing in the corner shyly giving comments. [The girl's] names were (note: this goes in the order that I listed them up above): Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata.

"Yo, forehead! How about this dress?" Ino asked.

"Hm, I don't think that color matches you," Sakura said.

"I think that the dress is that bad," Hinata supported.

"Don't even put that thing on," Tenten said out of boredom.

"OMG, you guys don't have a fashion imagination," Ino said.

"_Fashion Imagination?_" Tenten shrieked.

"T-there's n-nothing wrong with making up words," Hinata muttered.

"Can we please go? I mean we have been at the mall for _five_ hours," Sakura whined.

It was true. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata have been at the mall for quite a while. Well, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were there unwillingly. Ino dragged them along... literally. Right now, they were wasting their day (well, not Ino) in Hollister.

"No, no, no, no!" Ino yelled.

"Grab her!" Tenten yelled.

"No! Lemme go! I want to still shop some more!"

"Since when did you get so heavy?" Sakura yelled.

"I will come back to you, my mall of heaven!"

"'_Mall of heaven?'"_ Tenten continued to shriek.

"INO COME ON!" Sakura shrieked.

"OMG ZOOMIEZ IS HAVING A SALE TOMORROW!"

"INO!" Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata yelled.

* * *

**A Little While Later**

"So, when do you guys want to start looking for boys?" Ino asked.

Hinata blushed wildly and Tenten and Sakura broke own Ino's door and shoved her in.

"Later, Ino!" Hinata said.

"Seeya, Piggie!" Sakura cheered.

"Bye, Ino," Tenten smiled.

""Seeya, you guys tomorrow!" Ino said cheerfully. (LOL, Ino is overly happy.)

"Bye, Tenten, Hinata."

"Bye, Hinata, Sakura."

"Bye, Sakura, Tenten."

As Sakura was strolling down the path to her house, the sky began to get dark. Sakura's path to her house from Ino's house was along the village's border so she was close to the forest. The sky turned into a dark purple color and the road in front of her became difficult for Sakura to see.

*_Rustle, rustle.*_

"Who's there?" Sakura turned to a bush.

_Probably just some wild animal._

*_Rustle, rustle.*_

"Okay, seriously. If you are not a wild animal you have five seconds to get out of there!" Sakura yelled.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

Sakura turned away and continued walking back to her house… and several daggers fly toward her.

Sakura managed to evade them all but then pair of hands manage to grab her own and pin them behind her back immobilizing her.

"What the hell do you want with me?!" Sakura shrieked.

Several men wearing masks came out of hiding.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that," one man said.

Sakura could feel his hand trace her face and down her neck.

"Who the hell are you people?"

His hand slowly traced down her collar bone and onto her chest…

"CHA! PERVERTED ASS!" Sakura shrieked and kicked the man in front of her and he went flying... somewhere.

* * *

**Somewhere in Canada**

"Mom, who's the guy that just landed in our front yard?"

"Just the neighbors, dear."

* * *

**Back in Konoha, Japan**

"Tie her up!" another man yelled.

"BAKA!" and that man went flying… somewhere else (that's not Canada!).

Suddenly, bunches of snakes appear out of nowhere and wrap themselves around Sakura.

_What the hell? But that's a forbidden technique!_

A screeching noise suddenly flies around.

"YOU GUYS ARE SOUND NINJA!"

"No, we are _rogue _Sound Ninja."

"YOU GUYS ARE ROGUE SOUND NINJA!"

"Oh, shut up."

"BAKA!" (Head butt if you guys were wondering.)

_BOOM!_

Everyone turned around and saw Tsunade broke down a wall and ran towards the rogue Sound ninja and Sakura while Shizune followed.

"Shizune, go help Sakura!"

"Yes, M'lady!"

Shizune ripped the snakes apart and asked, "Are you okay?"

"SAKURA IS FINE NOW THE TWO OF YOU COME OVER HERE AND HELP ME!"

"Yes!"

Shizune and Sakura rushed over to Tsunade to assist her.

* * *

**Later in Tsunade's office**

Sakura stood in the familiar room. She had been in this room multiple times already for her medic ninja training.

"Shizune, Sakura, are the two of you alright?"

"Yes," Shizune answered.

_Oh sure, now she asks._

"Sakura, why did those men attack you?"

"I don't know."

"Are you carrying anything with you?"

"Um, not that I know of."

"Then, I will give you a bodyguard."

"But, Lady Tsunade! That is completely unnecessary!"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"I mean, it could have a random attack."

"But they were rogue ninja."

"But—"

"NO BUTS!"

*_Knock, knock*_

"Enter!" Lady Tsunade barked.

"You called for me, Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes, Shikamaru. I would like you to see what those rogue ninjas were up to."

"That's it?"

"Yes. You're dismissed."

"What a drag. Later."

(**ADMIT IT! YOU WERE SCARED THAT IT WAS SHIKAMARU!)**

"It's not Shikamaru?" Sakura squeaked.

"No."

"So, then who is it?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

Sakura turned to leave but then…

*_Knock, knock*_

"Enter!"

"Lady Tsunade, you told me to see after I was finished with my mission."

"Yes."

"Sakura, meet your bodyguard."

*_CRASH!*_

Sakura fell on Shizune.

Sakura's bodyguard was a raven haired boy with onyx eyes. Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm here _bodyguard?!_" Sasuke roared.

"You got a problem with that?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Too bad, Uchiha. You're assigned to Sakura until we find out whom and why those rogue Sound Ninja attacked Sakura."

"Wait, I thought I was meeting my guard tomorrow," Sakura said.

"Well then I guess Sasuke finished his mission early."

"Can't I have a different person?"

"NO! Sasuke is an advanced Jounin and he will be your guard!"

"But—" the two yelled.

"GO!"

"Can't I get someone else?" Sakura whined."I hate Uchiha's guts!"

"…"

Tsunade literally punched Sasuke and Sakura out of her office.

As the two were exiting the building, Sakura asked, "Okay, so you're going to my house tonight?"

Sakura was already imagining her parents' astonishment when she would arrive home.

"No. You're coming to my house."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm the bodyguard and my house has the booby traps."

"So what?"

"So come on."

"Make me."

"…"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and began dragging her over to his house.

"Ouch! Let go of me!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura was kicking and punching Sasuke but he kept walking as if Sakura wasn't doing anything.

"Ha! And you're Tsunade's apprentice!"

"Look, Uchiha, you better let me go or—"

"Or else what?"

"Um."

"Hn. That's a wonderful threat."

"*_Whine noise*_"

"Hn."

"Will you quit saying that?"

"Hn."

"Shut up!"

"Hn."

"Look, Uchiha, I'm not happy about this either so until this is over, can we _try_ to get along?"

"…"

"Um, hello?"

"Tell me, Sakura. Do you like people dragging you by the hair?"

"No!"

"Then I suggest you shut up before I do drag you by your hair."

"…"

"…"

"BAKA, UCHIHA!"

Sakura was throwing punches anywhere possible on Uchiha. (And I mean _anywhere._)

"Ouch! Sakura-cut-it-out!"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put-me-down-Uchiha!"

"Make me."

*_Sticks tongue out.*_

"If you shut up, I'll let you sleep on the couch tonight."

"What did you have in mind at first?"

"The floor."

"…"

"…"

Sasuke eventually lowered Sakura down as they entered the Sasuke's property.

"Mom! Dad! Itatchi! I'm ho-ome!" Sasuke called out.

"Sasuke, dear, you're home early," Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, replied as Sasuke headed into the mansion.

_Damn. This is a huge mansion._

"Yeah, I finished my mission early."

Sakura was too busy gaping at her surroundings to say anything. Sasuke's house was not a mansion. It seemed like it was a castle. There was an golden arch above the doorway, the floor had marble with drawings completely inscribed all over it, the stairs had silver streaks all over, the halls had golden bars guiding along, the roof had portraits with Greek style. Well, you get the picture.

"Well, that's good. I have no idea how I survived those three days without you."

Mikoto went up to Sasuke and gave him a big bear hug… which was very embarrassing in front of Sakura.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

WTF?! My mom can't hug me like this in front of Sakura! This is crazy! What if Itatchi sees this?!

* * *

**Normal**

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the Uchiha that was being squeezed by his own mother.

Mikoto suddenly looked up and noticed Sakura for the first time.

"Sasuke, who is this?"

"This is Sakura Haruno. After I finished my mission, Lady Tsunade called me up to her office and told me that I am now Sakura's official bodyguard. She was apparently attacked by rogue Sound Ninja."

"Oh, okay then."

Mikoto turned her attention to the Sakura and said, "Make yourself at home, dear. You do know where you'll be sleeping."

"Apparently on the couch," Sakura answered.

"Which wing, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked turning towards Sasuke.

"The south wing."

"But I thought you were her bodyguard?"

"I am."

"Then why is Sakura sleeping _on a couch_ in the wing that is _farthest from your room_ when you are supposed to be _protecting her_?"

"…"

**Sasuke's POV**

* * *

Why does my mom have to be so ninja/hospitality like?

* * *

**Normal**

"Sakura," Mikoto said, turning back to Sakura, "you'll be sleeping in Sasuke's room. You two will be sharing a room."

"Sure… I guess…"

"Wonderful then!"

WTF?!

"…"

"…"

Mikoto didn't seem to realize that she was scaring the two.

"Now, why don't you go introduce Sakura to the others, Sasuke?"

"_Dad and Itatchi?"_

"Yes."

"B-but—"

"No buts."

"It's okay, Mrs. Uchiha," Sakura said.

"NOW!" Mikoto ignored Sakura's comment.

"Yes, mother."

"Your father and brother are in the west wing living room watching the Super Bowl."

Sasuke began leading Sakura to the west wing kitchen and muttering under his breath.

"You have a nice house," Sakura commented.

"You're sleeping on the floor," Sasuke scowled.

"Gosh, I'm just trying to be nice."

"…"

"…"

"You're still sleeping on the floor."

"Fine… Baka."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

Sasuke continued to lead Sakura through numerous hallways that shone brighter than gold. There were flower pots everywhere filled with plants that were ten times lovlier than the ones at Ino's shop sold.

"Wow, this is a _really_ nice house."

"…"

"WHOOH! GO STEELERS!!!!" a man yelled.

"NOOO! C'MON CARDINALS!" another man replied.

(**Um, this takes place during the Super Bowl.)**

"Itatchi! Dad!"

"Hm, Sasuke?" Sasuke's father, Fugaku, looked up.

"Sasuke, who's the girl with you?" Itatchi asked curiously.

"This is Sakura Haruno. After I finished my mission, Lady Tsunade called me up to her office and told me that I am now Sakura's official bodyguard. She was apparently attacked by rogue Sound Ninja."

"Bodyguard?" Itatchi asked teasingly.

"Shut up."

"Are you sure Lady Tsunade _assigned _you?"

"Itatchi, stop teasing your brother."

"Hi, Sakura. I'm Itatchi. My dad and I are watching the Super Bowl, with the Steelers in the lead but obviously the Cardinals will catch up soon—"

"No, Steelers are gonna win," Fugaku interrupted.

"Wanna watch with us?"

Before Sakura could even reply, Sasuke interrupted.

"Well, look at the time. I better show Sakura where my room is!"

"She's sleeping in _your room_?" Itatchi sneered while Fugaku gaped.

"Yes, I'll be the one sleeping on the floor," Sakura added gravely.

"But I thought you were her bodyguard?" Fugaku asked,

"I am."

"Then why is Sakura sleeping on the _floor_?"

"Busted," Itatchi muttered.

"What did I just hear?" Mikoto entered the room. "Sakura will be sleeping on the _floor_?!"

"…"

"Sakura will be sleeping in your bed."

"WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"Isn't it obvious, Sasuke?" Itatchi grinned evilly. "You got yourself a bed mate."

(**Okay. What Itatchi said sounded wrong in many ways.)**

**A/N: Okay so I know that this chapter was shorter than the other one but first days of your job are always crazy.**


	2. First Day of Duty

**A/N: Okay, thanks to you peoples, I have realized I spelled Itachi wrong a lot of times. Thank you! IF YOU THOUGHT SASUKE HAD BAD LUCK IN THE LAST CHAPTER, YOU'RE GONNA PITY HIM HERE!**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke's room was actually pretty large. His room had four wall, like your typical rectangle. However, (like all boys. No offense though!) one of the walls were covered by a _huge_ (and I mean _huge and covered_) flat screen tv. Underneath the flat screen was a Play Station 3, Wii, X-Box 360, X-Box Live, X-Box Elite, Game Cube, Nintendo 64, and more. Now, in front of his gaming devices were the video games themselves (Halo, Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Call of Duty, Mario, Resitance Fall of Man, Gears of War, Kingdom Hearts, and more). So one of his walls/sides were gone. The next wall had two large windows that allowed the sun to shine in. Underneath the windows was a desk. And on the desk were bobble heads, action figures, laptop, and more. Next to the desk was a cramped up book shelf (with text books and gaming books) So another side of his room was left. The next wall had a door that lead to the hall way. Around the door were posters of Halo, Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Call of Duty (the entire series), Resitance Fall of Man, Mario, Kingdom Hearts, Counter Strike, and more. So another space down. And on the final wall/space, there was a bathroom, a closet, and a bed. And in the center of the room, there was a _Transformers_ life-size figure. Next to the robot was a boom box, an electric guitar, an amplifier, a bunch of CD's, and a mini fridge. Now, if you have that much stuff in your room, you're bed would have to be _small_. Sasuke's bed was twin size exact.

**(If you're wondering how I know all of this, I have a brother.)**

Sakura woke up to find her face resting on Sasuke's chest.

"Kya?" she muttered softly.

"What are you _doing_?" a voice above her growled.

Sakura looked up to see a glaring Sasuke.

Sakura jumped off of Sasuke to learn that her face was on his chest, her hands also on his chest, and her upper body on technically covering him while they were being covered with a blanket.

"Perve," Sasuke muttered.

"Well, it's not my fault that you're bed is freakin' damn small!"

"Hn."

"What does that word even mean?"

"…"

"…"

"Go back to sleep."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's four in the morning."

"…"

Sakura turned away from Sasuke but laid down and closed her eyes.

When Sakura woke up…

_Hey, she want that lovey dovey  
Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin with me__They hatin on me  
They wanna diss, diss, diss, diss  
Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be_

_Hey, she want that lovey dovey  
Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin with me_

_They hatin on me  
They wanna diss, diss  
Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be_

"GAH!" Sakura yelled and covered her head with a pillow.

Sasuke's alarm clock was playing "Kiss Kiss," by Chris Brown.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"I HATE THIS SONG!" Sakura's muffled voice yelled.

"Okay," Sasuke said and turned up the volume… and burned the Sakura's pillow…

_I'm a country boy from Tappahannock, VA is where I reside  
So shawty understand it and I know I just turned 18  
And I get a little mannish and you see this bandana hangin  
That means I'm like a bandit like, like a bandit, bandit_

I got paper girl, the Lamborghini  
With the spider seats, you never seen it  
So get it shawty, we parkin lot pimpin in my dome  
And I know what you want

"AAARGH!"

*_BOOM!*_

Sakura was about to punch Sasuke's alarm clock until Sasuke's door flew open and Itachi came flying in and annihilated the alarm clock.

"Don't ever put such bad music on your alarm clock ever again, Sasuke," Itachi growled. "Especially I was up all night studying for a test."

"Sure. Whatever," Sasuke laughed while Sakura fell off the bed laughing.

"You two better shut up unless this picture to go all over Photobucket."

"Huh?"

The two ceased in their laughter and saw Itachi take out his cell phone.

Sasuke and Sakura leaned over to see a picture of them sleeping together with Sakura in their "accident pose."

"Delete that picture right now," Sasuke growled.

"Yeah. My little brother bossing me around. Like that's gonna happen."

"_Itachi,_" Sakura growled.

"What's wrong?" Mikoto asked as she came across them.

"Itachi has a picture of us sleeping to—" Sakura reported to Mikoto but then fell silence when she caught Sasuke's gaze/glare.

"Itachi," Mikoto warned.

"Hm?"

"Let me see."

Itachi handed his cell phone over and Mikoto burst out in joy.

"My little boy is finally growing up! The first time he is sleeping with a _girl_!" Mikoto sobbed.

"_Mom!_" Sasuke whined.

"You know what?" Mikoto managed in between sobs. "I'm going to have your father email this picture to all of our families and friends! Imagine, the whole Uchiha clan seeing that Sasuke is growing up!"

Sasuke was flustered while Sakura rolled around laughing.

"You wouldn't mind if your father borrowed this for the day, would you Itachi?" Mikoto continued to sob.

"Anything for the clan to see Sasuke growing up," Itachi said evilly.

(**Aah, I feel sorry for Sasuke.) **

"Hurry downstairs far breakfast you two," Mikoto said gleefully.

"Oh, there's no need," Sakura replied.

"Why?"

"I'm meeting up with my friends later and we're getting breakfast, and possibly lunch."

"Alright then. So Sasuke will be getting breakfast and lunch with you."

"_What?!_" Sasuke exploded.

"Well you are her bodyguard so you have to accompany her," Mikoto pointed her.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

This morning sucks.

* * *

**Normal POV**

As Sakura was brushing her teeth in the guest bathroom, she heard Fugaku yelling, "THIS IS SUCH A GOOD DAY! LAST NIGHT, THE STEELERS WON THE SUPER BOWL! THIS MORNING, MY YOUNGEST SON IS GROWING UP!"

When Sakura exited the bathroom, Sasuke was standing outside scowling.

"You do know that my clan is going to see _you_ too."

"They don't know me."

"Are you sure? The majority of the Uchiha clan is in the Konoha Police Force."

As Sasuke and Sakura past the West wing kitchen, Fugaku and Mikoto received 40 phone calls about the photo. Some calls scolding for allowing Sasuke to sleep with Sakura like that but the majority congratulating.

"How many people did you send that to, Dad?" Sasuke asked warily.

"50 families so far. And 198 to go."

Sasuke went pale.

"Sasuke, hurry up," Mikoto scolded. "You're keeping Sakura and her friends waiting."

"*_Groan._*"

"Excuse me?"

"I'll be going now."

* * *

**Outside**

"So, where are you and your friends meeting?" Sasuke asked.

"At Starbucks."

"Aah."

The moment Sasuke and Sakura left the Uchiha territory, people's gazes began following the pink haired kuniochi and the young Uchiha.

"Tsk. Everybody keeps staring," Sakura whined.

"Well it's not my fault that you got attacked by those ninja. You just had to go out that night did you?"

"Hey, Ino was the one being a shopping freak!"

"Well, you could have dragged her out of the mall!"

"We did! But do you know how hard that is?"

"Oh, right. 'Cause you're so freaking weak."

"…"

Sakura wasn't that surpirsed of why people were staring. _Sasuke Uchiha_ was traveling with her. Sasuke Uchiha: the Uchiha that refused to date _anyone_ or _anything_. Sasuke Uchiha: the boy that she swore to hate.

"Um, Sakura," Tenten's voice suddenly spoke up.

Sasuke and Sakura looked up to see Sakura's friends waiting for them in front of Starbucks.

"Yes?" Sakura said weakly.

"Why is Uchiha with you?"

"Because he's my bodyguard."

"…"

"Why?"

"I was attacked by some rogue Sound Ninja last night…"

"Sad."

"…"

"Why is Sasuke so quiet?" Ino asked.

"'Cause I am here against my will," Sasuke replied.

"C'mon, let's get some breakfast," Hinata said.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV **

Man, this is ridiculous! I mean, who would attack anyone in Starbucks! I should be Sakura's bodyguard at night. Not during the day. I shouldn't be her bodyguard at all! I hate Sakura! And she hates me!

* * *

**Normal**

Sasuke just finished purchasing his coffee when the glass windows of Starbucks shattered inward. About fifteen masked ninja burst in.

"WTF?" Everyone roared.

"Get the pink haired ninja!" one of them cried.

Sakura.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

The universe loves proving me wrong doesn't it?

* * *

**Normal**

Sasuke took down four of the ninja with his Chidori move.

"OH YEAH! CHIDORI OWNS!" Sasuke yelled.

Tenten took down three ninjas with her weapons.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, UCHIHA? WEAPONS ARE THE WAY OF KICKING BAD GUY ASS!"

Ino took two out with her mind jutsu.

"DO THE CHICKEN DANCE YOU TWO!"

Sakura took out three with her inhumane strength.

"YOU GUYS JUST GOT OWNED BY A PINK HAIRED FEMALE NINJA!"

And Hinata took out the last three.

"DID YOU SEE THAT NARUTO-KUN?" Hinata screamed although Naruto was not even present.

Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Tenten turned towards Hinata.

"What did you just say, Hinata?" Ino asked.

"N-nothing."

Sasuke ran over to one of the masked ninja and unmasked them.

"'WTF? THERE'S NO FACE!"

"Wha—"

Sakura ran over to where Sasuke was and saw it for herself.

Where there was supposed to be eyes, a nose, mouth, etc., etc., there wasn't. No facial features at all.

"Shikamaru is the one investigating on this case, right?" Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Yeah."

Sasuke took out his cell phone and instantly called Shikamaru.

"Hello? Yeah. The job sucks. Shut up. We just got attacked. Yup. None of them have faces at all. ITACHI WHAT? HE SENT THAT PICTURE TO YOU? AND HE PAID YOU $20 TO POST IT ON PHOTOBUCKET? HE SAID IT WAS A LOOP HOLE? THAT I SAID IF _HE_ POSTS IT UP I'LL KILL HIM BUT IF YOU POST IT UP I WON'T?!" Sasuke screamed.

"SHIKAMARU WHAT?" Sakura burst out.

"AND THE PICTURE HAS OVER 100 COMMENTS ALREADY?!" Sasuke continued to shriek.

Ino whipped out her Iphone and headed to Photobucket.

"OMG!" Ino yelled.

"What?" the other girls yelled.

"SASUKE AND SAKURA…" Ino said but trailed off.

"WHERE IS ITACHI?" Sasuke and Sakura yelled at the same time into the cell phone.

"SOMEWHERE IN CANADA?"

* * *

**Canada**

Itachi was slurping the last of his Peach Pleasure from Jamba Juice.

* * *

**Back in Konoha**

"DO ANY OF YOU HOW MUCH IT COSTS TO GET A TICKET TO CANADA?" Sakura yelled.

"Hn. Don't worry," Sasuke said. "He has to come home for dinner."

"NOW LET'S GO SHOPPING!" Ino screamed.

* * *

**A few hours later**

"INO, IT IS SIX O'CLOCK AND WE HAVE TO GO HOME!" Tenten yelled.

"NO! THERE'S A SHOE SALE!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow to the way Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten dragged Ino out of the mall.

"YO, UCHIHA! A LITTLE HELP MIGHT BE NICE!" Sakura moaned.

"I'm busy keeping an eye out for bad guys," Sasuke replied yawning.

* * *

**Back at the Uchiha manor**

"COME BACK HERE ITACHI!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled while running.

"WHAT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! SHIKAMARU WAS THE ONE THAT POST IT UP!"

"YOU PAID HIM!" Sasuke yelled.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!" Fugaku yelled.

"Dad, Itachi posted the photo on Photobucket!"

"ITACHI! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT POSTING PICTURES OF US ON THE INTERNET FOR STRANGERS TO VIEW? IT IS NOT SAFE!"

"Busted," Sakura hissed.

"And then he went to Canada," Sasuke continued.

"You went to Canada…"

"Actually, I had a mission there," Itachi defended coolly.

Itachi handed Fugaku some papers that confirmed the mission.

"DINNER!" Mikoto yelled.

"WHICH WING?" Sasuke asked.

"EAST!"

"OKAY!"

Dinner was crazy for Sasuke's family and Sakura.

Fugaku and Itachi defeated the chicken wings in a matter of minutes. Three minutes to be exact.

Mikoto and Sakura attacked the salad bowl.

And Sasuke got the rice balls.

"Is dinner always like this?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"No. It's crazier when Naruto is here."

"Oh."

* * *

**That night**

"If Itachi plays a prank on us again like that, I'll punch him out of Japan," Sakura said.

"To _Canada_?" Sasuke joked.

"Nah. Maybe Hawaii."

"Night."

"Night."

* * *

**(They're still in the same bed. ^^)**


	3. Don't Post Images of Yourself on Sites!

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Alright, if you don't know, my spelling is terrible. **

**SM123: Alright, this is Chapter 3! Do any of you know the song Hana Kagari by Yumi Shizukusa? It is a beautiful song. Clearly yelling Sasuke and Sakura. **

**Sasuke: I heard that!**

**SM123: Good because it does.**

**Sasuke: …**

**SM123: Maybe I'll add that song as a scene somewhere. ^^**

**Sasuke: …**

**SM123: Oh, come on. This is a SasuSaku story. You and Sakura are going to get together sometime. **

**Sasuke: ***_**Gets out kantana and starts chasing me down.***_

**SM123: IT WILL HAPPEN! DO NOT FORGET!**

**Sasuke: Eventually gets bored and leaves.**

**SM123: Oh, no.**

**Karin: Can I have a spotlight with Sasuke-kun?**

**SM123: Absolutely, not! Did you see my sign? No sluts in the story!**

**Karin: But—**

**SM123: Get out! Wait, maybe I'll let you have a spot in my story. And you'll be in jail! Or you'll be a janitor!**

**Karin: *leaves***

**SM123: Ah, don't worry. If she does show up, it will be so embarrassing for that slut and it'll only be once. ON WITH THE STORY!**

The sun was shining that day. Sakura had a large grin on her face. The birds were chirping. The wind was softly blowing. Ino was shopping. Tenten was throwing kunais. The Ninja Academy was having a day off. Children were laughing and playing. Sasuke was screaming into his cell phone.

"C'mon, Teme," Naruto whined. "Just _one_ hour. One little hour."

"Dope. I already told you. I'm Sakura's bodyguard and I have to stay next to her at all times."

"But they stole _all_ of my ramen!"

"How do you know that _you_ didn't eat all of it when you were sleeping?"

"…"

"I thought so."

*_Sasuke hangs up._*

As Sasuke placed his cell phone back into his pocket (**A/N: Which pocket? I dunno)**, Sakura asked, "Why did Naruto call you?"

"How'd you know it was Naruto?"

"He's the only person that you call 'Dope.'"

"Oh. He thinks that someone stole all his ramen. Now, he wants me to help him find out who it is."

"Why'd you say no?"

"I'm stuck guarding you," Sasuke sighed.

"But if I was to tag along…"

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause he'll tease us."

"…"

"What?"

"He's your best friend," Sakura scolded.

"Fine."

"You know you want to."

*_Cell phone rings.*_

Sasuke opened his cell phone and said, "Hello?"

"Sasuke, honey, is that you?"

"Yes, Mom," Sasuke said reluctantly.

"If you're not busy, could you come home for a few hours? Some of your cousins want to talk to you about that beautiful picture of you and Sakura."

Sasuke went slightly pale.

"Sorry, Mom. I gotta go help Naruto on something—"

"Oh, come on dear. It'll be fun."

"What about Sakura?"

"Is it really that hard to drag someone along?"

"Um, yeah. 'Cause Sakura is really heavy."

_*Sakura shoots Sasuke a death glare.*_

"Like when I had to carry her one time, I nearly broke my back—"

"BAKA, UCHIHA!"

* * *

**Mikoto's POV**

"BAKA UCHIHA!" I heard Sakura yell.

What are those kids doing?

Well, as long as they are safe it's okay. Besides, no way Sakura is going to beat up Sasuke.

_*Hangs up.*_

* * *

**Normal**

"BAKA, UCHIHA! CALLING ME FAT!"

"Look, my mom gave that picture to my cousins and now they want to tease us about it!" Sasuke defended while running.

"BAKA!"

"SAKURA!"

"I'M GONNA GET YOU, UCHIHA!"

_*CRASH! BOOM!*_

"YOU JUST BROKE A LAMBORGHINI, HARUNO!" Sasuke yelled out of disbelief.

"BE GLAD IT'S NOT YOUR HEAD!"

_*KABOOM!*_

"YOU DESTROYED A RAMEN SHOP!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?"

"SAKURA, CALM DOWN!"

_*KABOOM!*_

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"TAKE THAT, UCHIHA!"

* * *

**A little while later**

"C'mon, let's go to Naruto's place," Sasuke said trying to hold in a moan of pain. (It had been half an hour of beating before Sakura let Sasuke go.)

Sasuke and Sakura took a few steps when Sasuke turned another direction.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Watch."

Eventually, Sakura saw that Sasuke was walking up to a girl that looked like a slut.

She had red hair, red glasses; she was taller than Sasuke and Sakura because of her high heels, which were way too extreme. She was dressed completely in pink. Pink mini skirt, pink tube top. Yup, it was Karin.

Sasuke was in complete view of Karin now.

"HI, SASUKE-KUN! DO YOU—" Karin started.

_*WHAM!*_

Sasuke punched Karin out of Japan before she could even finish.

Sakura cracked up when she saw how far Karin went.

"Nice punch," Sakura commented.

"Thanks."

"Did you do that 'cause you're mom was driving you insane?"

"No. I punched Karin 'cause I wanted to."

"I'm surprised you still have energy," Sakura teased.

* * *

**At Naruto's house**

"Teme, Sakura! You guys came!" Naruto screamed.

"Dope, we only came because we had no choice," Sasuke snapped.

*_SLAP_!*

Sakura slammed her hand hard on Sasuke's mouth.

"Oh, don't worry about him, Naruto," Sakura said.

"Idiot," Sakura hissed to Sasuke. "Do you want to be kicked out?"

But of course, Naruto was too stupid to notice.

"Over here," Naruto said while leading down a hallway.

Naruto's house was the exact opposite from Sasuke's mansion. Sasuke's house was neat and clean; Naruto's house was messy and dirty. Sasuke's house had trophies and certificates of achievement; Naruto's didn't have any.

At the end of the hallway was a cupboard and a shattered window.

"See?" Naruto cried.

He swung the door open and there were ramen wrappers everywhere.

"This was my ramen cupboard!"

"Hn. Are you sure you dint eat it?" Sasuke asked.

"If I did, then why is my window shattered?"

"Um, because you're stupid?" Sasuke said.

_*PUNCH!*_

Sakura punched Sasuke through a door into Naruto's room.

"What's your problem, Sasuke? Naruto is one of our best friends!"

"Um, that I'm guarding someone against my will and I'm in a room with two idiots?"

"…"

"I'M KIDDING!"

"I didn't know that you like to joke around, Teme," Naruto said innocently.

"Well then, I guess you just learned something about me."

"…"

"Sakura?" Sasuke and Naruto asked.

"If you weren't my bodyguard, I'd beat you into a pulp right now, Uchiha," Sakura hissed dangerously to Sasuke.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Naruto cried, ignoring Sakura's threat.

"DOPE!" Sasuke yelled. "JUST BUY SOME NEW RAMEN AND GO INSTALL A SECURITY SYSTEM!"

"You're a genius, Teme!" Naruto exploded and gave Sasuke and Sakura both a hug.

_*Sweat drop for Sasuke and Sakura*_

Naruto kicked Sasuke and Sakura out of his house and began running to the closest ramen stand.

"I'm surprised he's a ninja," Sasuke muttered.

_*Sakura shot Sasuke a death glare.*_

"What are we going to do now, Mr. Bodyguard?" Sakura asked while strolling down the streets of Konoha.

"We go somewhere where nobody can see us," Sasuke answered angrily.

"Why?"

"People are staring at us."

Sakura glanced around and saw that it was true.

Everyone was staring at the two ninja. The two ninja that were least likely to ever look at each other.

"I guess that fact that no one can stand the fact that you have to guard me 24/7," Sakura said miserably.

"If they even _think_ that we're dating, I will beat the shit out of them," Sasuke muttered angrily.

"_Someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Sakura teased.

"…"

* * *

**Memory flashback**

"AAARGH!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sakura jerked upright from her slumber. She looked around the bed for any signs of Sasuke but all she found was Sasuke's lower half kicking the sheets. From the stomach up, Sasuke was laying on the ground.

Sakura peeked over the edge and began laughing.

_Something_ had caused the back of Sasuke's shirt to be pulled over his head and stuck there.

* * *

**Present time**

"You're one to talk, Haruno. Considering how you fell off."

"You should be embarrassed, too, Uchiha."

* * *

**Memory Flashback **

While Sakura was laughing, Sasuke was attempting to get his shirt back into a proper position… unsuccessfully.

Sasuke pulled his shirt off.

Sakura saw the whole thing and began laughing so hard that she fell off the bed... onto Sasuke's bare chest.

* * *

**Present time**

"Shut up."

"Whatever."

"…"

"…"

"Wait," Sakura began.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"When I fell on you," Sakura said unaware of the people gaping at her when she said that, "was your door open?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I swore I saw a flash from the corner," Sakura answered horrified.

"I think I did, too. But I thought that my mind was playing tricks on me. But if _you_ saw it…" Sasuke slowly agreed.

The two ninja turned to each other and said, "Itachi."

* * *

**Itachi's room**

Itachi's room was very similiar to Sasuke's room. Full of posters, games, TV's, etc., etc. The only difference was that instead of a huge trophy in the center was a huge bookshelf instead. The shelf was full of text books and other academic books. But _underneath_ the book shelf was a secret suitcase that was filled with spy gears. Yes. Itachi used his spy gear on Sasuke. And currently in Itachi's room was several of the cousins that Mikoto was mentioning.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" Itachi yelled. "NOW I HAVE ANOTHER EMBARRASING PICTURE OF SASUKE!"

"Just post it on MySpace already, Itachi," Riku, Itachi's and Sasuke's cousin, laughed.

"I am. But it's just that my laptop is taking forever to turn on," Itachi replied.

"Why don't you use _another_ computer?" Kaito, another cousin, asked.

"I can't. My computer has a virus. My dad is using his three computers right now for his police/military job. My mom is still replying to the other emails about the previous pictures. And Sasuke's computer will be sure to have numerous security systems."

"Damn," Kaito said.

"Why can't we just give this picture to your parents again, Itachi?" Aidou, the third (and final) cousin in the room, asked.

"That would be pushing my luck."

_*BEEP!*_

"LOOK! THE LAPTOP REACHED THE WELCOME PAGE!" Aidou cheered.

"Now we have to wait for the opening page to load. Then the icons, then the Internet, then the homepage of MySpace, then the uploading page of MySpace, then uploading the photo, then-" Kaito began.

"Oh, can it, you joy killer," Itachi snapped.

_*SLAM!*_

The four boys turned away from the laptop to the door that just opened.

Sasuke and Sakura were standing at the open door.

"See, I told you we should have busted through the window," Sakura hissed.

"That would require breaking the window," Sasuke hissed back.

"So?"

"It would cost money to repair the window. And then I would get grounded."

"What are you and your girlfriend doing here, Sasuke?" Kaito teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Sasuke yelled. At the same time, Sakura yelled, "I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"THEN EXPLAIN THIS!" Riku screamed and pointed to Itachi.

Itachi took out the first photo of Sasuke and Sakura sleeping in their "accident" pose.

"You two look pretty cozy to me," Riku said.

"Oh, shut up, you asshole," Sakura snapped.

"We came here for that picture you took of us this morning, Itachi," Sasuke snarled.

"What picture?" Itachi asked innocently.

"Stop lying."

"You mean this picture?" Itachi smirked holding up the correct one.

"GIVE IT HERE!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

"Let me think… No."

"What are you going to do with it, anyway?" Sasuke snapped.

"Hello, MySpace."

"You _know_ that Mom and Dad don't let us post images of us on those types of sites! And Dad's a police! We were raised to live by those rules!"

"And I am heading to college after tomorrow after tomorrow so the chances of me getting permanently busted are unlikely."

(Itachi was on Spring Break at his school.)

"I can't wait," Sasuke mumbled.

The two Uchiha brothers glared at each other. Well, Sasuke glared while Itachi smirked.

"Give... us… the… photo," Sasuke growled.

"See ya, Little Bro, Sakura," Itachi laughed and jumped out the window with his cousins.

"COME BACK HERE!" Sakura yelled.

The two raced to the window and prepared to jump after Itachi and his cousins/friends but instead crashed into an unseen barrier.

"WTF?" Sakura yelled.

"Shit! Itachi must have placed a border jutsu on the window!" Sasuke bellowed.

"So, is the door open?"

"Hn."

"What?"

"Hn. Probably."

"Why do you keep saying, 'Hn?'"

"Hn. Let's go."

Sasuke and Sakura left Itachi's room, headed straight, and—

*_BOOM!*_

There was another unseen barrier blocking their path.

"NO DON'T TELL ME THAT WE'RE STUCK IN FRONT OF ITACHI'S ROOM FOREVER!" Sasuke moaned.

"That's funny," Sakura said, "I can't go back into Itachi's room but I can go left."

"Aidou…" Sasuke growled.

"One of your cousins?" Sakura asked.

"The one with white hair."

(Riku had red hair, Aidou had white, and Kaito was blonde.)

"Oh."

"Aidou has this weird ability where he can make maze-like, one-way borders. He can lead his opponents anywhere."

"Wherever they are leading us, this is so a trap."

"Hn."

* * *

**Sasuke's room**

'Why did the maze lead to your room?" Sakura asked.

"Hn."

"What?"

"I dunno."

"Great. Now l can't meet up with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata for—" Sakura began.

"Let's get things straight, Haruno. I am your _bodyguard_. NOT SLAVE!"

"So what's your point?"

"YOU CAN'T JUST GO RAGGING ME AROUND ANYWHERE YOU LIKE!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"SO SHUT UP!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia_

Sakura's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi Hinata… Hm? No, sorry I can't go shopping with you guys today," Sakura answered.

Sasuke groaned and turned on his computer to do who-knows-what.

"WAIT, WHAT? NO WE ARE NOT! ... WHAT?" Sakura bellowed.

"What is it now?" Sasuke growled.

"Go to MySpace. Right now!" Sakura commanded. "WAIT BOTH OF THEM?" Sakura yelled into her cell phone… alright, thanks, Hinata. Bye."

Sakura placed her cell phone back into her purse and headed over to Sasuke.

"Type in 'Sasuke and Sakura' into the search box," Sakura commanded.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

"Just do it."

"Hn."

As soon as the page was loaded, there were two photos on that page… of Sasuke and Sakura. In fact, they were the ones that Itachi took.

"WTF?!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

On the status part of the first picture:

Comments- 10, 284, 698, 569

Favorites- 10, 600, 999, 894

Shared- 999, 999, 999, 999

On the second picture:

Comments- 9, 964, 328

Favorites- 8, 999, 999

Shared- 88, 88, 888

"OMG. Sasuke and Sakura look so cute together, "Sasuke read aloud one comment monotonously.

"I wonder if they have ever been making out." Sakura read aloud another mimicking Sasuke's tone.

"Sakura, you do realize that the second picture just got posted on?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Sakura hissed. "Is Itachi coming home for dinner?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered.

"Do you have any form of poison? And if you do, may I poison him?" Sakura asked again.

"Hn. Liquids, pills, powder, and that type of stuff."

"Cool. Where is it?"

"Down in the basement."

"Let's go."

As Sasuke and Sakura were about to leave, but then—

_*CRASH!*_

"OH GREAT! WE'RE STUCK IN MY ROOM!"

* * *

**At Starbucks**

Itachi, Aidou, Riku, and Kaito high fived each other.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

"Sir! We have just learned that Sasuke Uchiha is Sakura Haruno's bodyguard!"

_*Spits coffee out*_

"What? The Uchiha is guarding Sakura Haruno?" a man hidden beneath the shadows bellowed.

"Yes!"

"Where did you get this information?"

"Um, MySpace and Google Earth?"

"_What? How many times do I have to tell you? WE DO NOT USE UNRELIABLE SOURCES!"_

"No! Really, sir!"

The henchman took out an IPod touch, opened up a page on MySpace and showed it to the man.

"THIS PICTURE PROVES NOTHING THAT SAKURA IS NOW UNDER THE CARE OF THE UCHIHA CLAN! SHE AND SASUKE MIGHT BE DATIN YOU DUMBASS!"

The henchman the opened up to Google Earth. He punched in some address and then the screen showed Sakura sleeping on Sasuke's bed and Sasuke was standing next to the window.

"IDIOT! THOSE TWO ARE DATING!"

"But doesn't that mean Sasuke is guarding her and Sakura is now under the protection of the Uchiha clan, sir?" the henchman asked.

"Wait," the leader began, "if those two are dating, then Sasuke is guarding her and Sakura is now under the protection of the Uchiha clan!"

"… But I just said that, sir…" the henchman mumbled but his master paid no heed.

"We can turn this into our favor!" the leader plotted. "We can capture Sakura _and_ Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Excellent plan, sir!"

"Whatever. Now go pass out 'Thank you' cards to everyone in the organization."

"Why?"

"To write thank you to MySpace and Google Earth, obviously."

"..._*sweat drop*…_"

"While you are passing out those cards, I want you to get the _real_ assassins ready. Not the ones that we have been using to test Sakura's strength lately. The _real deadly_ ones. We strike tomorrow."

"Um, we can't, sir," the henchman objected.

"Why not?" the master snapped.

"Sasuke and Sakura have school tomorrow. You know that Konoha High is heavily guarded."

"Then we will strike on the weekend."

* * *

**Sasuke's room**

"_NO WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!"_ Sasuke yelled right after Sakura climbed into bed next to him.

"So?" Sakura asked.

"USE THAT BRAIN OF YOURS! EVERYONE WILL BE TALKING ABOUT US! AND HEY MIGHT THINK WE'RE… WE'RE… _DATING!"_ Sasuke moaned.

"Oh come on! If we're stuck in this room then we can't go o school tomorrow!" Sakura snapped sleepily.

"Kids!" Mikoto's voice said outside Sasuke's room. Mikoto entered Sasuke's room and said, "Aidou said that his blockade will wear off in a few hours. That means the two f you can go to school tomorrow! I expect the two of you downstairs by seven o' clock tomorrow morning."

"Shit," Sasuke muttered after his mother left. "Night, Sakura."

"Night, Sasuke."

* * *

**Sakura's POV (Epilogue for Chapter Four)**

I laid back into my pillow and let sleep began to take over my body. I had my back towards Sasuke and he had his back towards mine.

_You know you want him._

My eyes jerked open and I temporarily forgot about my exhaustion. That was creepy. Because: I-do-not-like-Sasuke-Uchiha. I-hate-him.

I heard Sasuke gave a deep sigh and turned his body towards me. He swiftly swung his arm over me and pulled me in and snuggled into me (his head on my neck, my back into his chest, you know, that kind of stuff) as if I was his body pillow.

Unfortunately, I was too exhausted to pull myself away. So I gave in to Sasuke's grip and my weariness.

_You know you want him._

* * *

**A/N: alright, let's start calling me SM123**

**SM123: Finally, some sasusaku goodness! Okay, so I already planned the kiss scene out but that won't happen for a **_**long**_** time from now. I'm sorry this chapter wasn't that funny but it'll get funnier in the next chapter. (I write out the chapter before I type it up so I'm always adding extra scenes from my handwritten version to me typed version. If you were to read my original, it would be **_**a lot**_** less funny.) But about the kiss scene—**

**A mysterious figure with a mustache runs in: YOU CAN NOT ADD A KISS SCENE WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA!**

**SM123: WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? DID YOU SEE THE SIGN THAT SAID 'ONLY STORY MEMBERS, AUTHOR, AND PUBLISHERS ALLOWED!'?**

**Stranger: Um, well…**

**SM123: Wait a minute... **_***Rips off mustache***_** OMG, Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: … YOU PLANNED A KISS SCENE?**

**SM123: YUP!**

**Sasuke: WHY?**

**SM123: 'Cause I was feeling generous.**

**Sasuke: THAT IS NOT WHAT I CALL GENEROUS!**

**SM123: ***_**Pats Sasuke on back***_** Don't worry. **_***Shoves paper into his face***_

**Sasuke: What is this?**

**SM123: The script.**

**Sasuke: **_***Reads***_

**SM123: Do you like it?**

**Sasuke: **_***glare* **_**I'm not going to do this.**

**SM123: Too bad.**

**Sasuke: ***_**Takes katana out and starts chasing me.***_

**SM123: LONG LIVE SASUSAKU!**


	4. School, a Land Full of Gossip, Cliques

**SM123: Alright, those pictures I said in the previous chapter… IF YOU WANT TO SEE THEM: GO TO AND TYPE IN SASUKE AND SAKURA IN THE SEARCH BOX! THERE'S A LOT OF SASUSAKU GOODNESS! ! THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT DESIGNED THEM!**

**(Quick author randomness: I was having problems with my keyboard with the letter "r" so every time I would try to type shirt, there would be a 2/3% chance that I would spell "shit" instead of "shirt." But luckily, the keyboard was back to normal by the next day. X])**

**Sasuke: Do we have to do a kiss scene?**

**SM123: Gah! How did you get in here?**

**Sasuke: … Lady, I work here.**

**SM123: I meant in my office**

**Sasuke: Yeah, right. You're typing this story up right next to your kitchen.**

**SM123: … STALKER!**

**Sasuke: I don't know why I didn't kill you yet.**

**SM123: Oh that's easy. I pay you fairly well.**

**Sasuke: … **

**Sakura: *enters* Sasuke are you ready yet?**

**SM123: *raise eyebrow***

**Sakura: Oh, hi SM123! Sasuke and I are going on a da—**

**Sasuke: *interrupts* Let's go Sakura!**

**SM123: Oh, what a cute couple.**

_I'm not one for love songs,_

_The way I'm living makes you feel like giving up,_

_But you don't._

_And I want everything for you._

_But disappointment,_

'_Cause you've been left behind,_

_And the world has its shine but I would drop it on a dime for you._

"Wha—?" Sasuke mumbled and slammed his alarm clock against the wall, destroying it.

"It's six o' clock," Sakura muttered and snuggled into a soft figure behind her.

"Sakura, what are you _doing_?" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura was cuddled up into Sasuke with his arm over her.

The door suddenly slammed open when Sakura was about to pull away and there was a flash, maniac laughter, and the door slammed shut again.

"Itachi," Sasuke mumbled angrily.

"Hm. I'm too lazy to go chase him down," Sakura muttered.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke yelled and shoved Sakura off the bed.

"What the hell was that for?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hn. Take a wild guess."

"Sasuke! Sakura! Are you two awake yet?" Mikoto yelled loudly. (Remember, Sasuke lives in a mansion.)

"Coming!" Sasuke and Sakura yell at the same time.

Sasuke jumped off the bed to where Sakura was laying. He was about to help her up but then—

_*SLAM!*_

The door flew open.

"_SASUKE UCHIHA! HOW DARE YOU MAKE OUR GUEST AND YOUR CLIENT SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!"_ Fugaku roared.

"What? No! I mean- Well, Sakura fell off- Well, I shoved her off-"

"_YOU SHOVED SAKURA OFF THE BED?"_

"Wait, no! Okay, perhaps. But I was shocked. I mean she was lying right next to me! And Itachi—"

"Now, don't go dragging your brother into this!"

Out of the corner of Sasuke's eye, he saw Itachi walk past his room and Itachi smiled sinisterly at Sasuke.

"But—" Sasuke began.

"NO!"

"Dad, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I was making sure that you weren't doing what _you just did now_."

"Dad you're a terrible liar," Sasuke said without any hardships.

"What?" Fugaku asked out of confusion.

"When you lie, you look at my hair—"

"Which looks like chicken butt!" Sakura screamed from somewhere.

"Shut up! Sorry, Dad. When you tell the truth, you look me in the eye."

"Okay, your mom told me to pour a bucket of cold ice water on you two if you guys weren't awake yet."

"Dad, you, suck, at, lying. How clear can I get?"

"… Well, you kids better get ready before your mom gets mad!" Fugaku stalled and ran away.

"That was weird. What do you think, Sakura? Hey, Sakura! Where are you?" Sasuke called out.

_*SLAM!*_

Sasuke's bathroom door slammed open and Sakura exited.

"Hm, chicken butt?" Sakura asked.

"You-you can't just use my bathroom whenever you like!" Sasuke yelled.

"Just did."

"…"

"Hm, hm, hm… *Sakura was humming to 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz.*"

"…Baka…"

"_What did you just call me, Uchiha?"_

"Nothing."

"Look, Sasuke—"

_*SLAM!*_

"HEY! You can't just slam the door in my face!" Sakura yelled.

"Just did," Sasuke yelled from the bathroom.

"Ugh! You're so annoying!" Sakura yelled.

"Just go downstairs!" Sasuke yelled over running water.

"But I'll get lost!"

"Wow can woo get wost in why blouse?"

"_What did you say?"_

"Why said: How ran woo pet wost in why mouse?"

"_What?"_

"_*Spits out water.*_ Dammit, lady! I was brushing my teeth!"

"_You brush your teeth?"_ Sakura gasped.

"Oh, shut up… How can you get lost in my house?"

"Your house is freaking huge if you haven't noticed!"

"I guess living in a luxury mansion for the past seventeen years of your life really attaches to you," Sasuke joked.

**(Did I forget to mention that Sasuke, Sakura, and most of the main characters that are kids/teenagers are about seventeen? ^_^)**

"…"

"Fine! Wait for me!"

"…"

"Holy shit," Sasuke said suddenly.

"What?"

"I left my shirt outside."

"Wha—"

Sasuke exited the bathroom shirtless.

"What?" Sasuke asked Sakura who was turning redder by the second. "Am I too Godlike for you?"

"Would it kill to try to cover yourself up with a towel or something?"

"Hn… Seriously, am I too Godlike for you?"

"…"

"Wait, I take it back."

"That sounded wrong in so many ways," Sakura scolded.

"I know…"

The two left the room and began heading downstairs.

"By the way, what was the song that was on your alarm clock?" Sakura asked.

"'The World Has Its Shine But I Would Drop it on a Dime for You' by Cobra Starship."

"It's a good song."

"Hn."

"Can you sing it?"

"Yes."

"May you sing it?"

"Yes."

"Right now?"

"No."

"Aw, why not? I want to hear the full version," Sakura complained.

"Go look it up on YouTube."

"... Baka…"

"Oh, shut up."

"Let me think, hn," Sakura said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Hn."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm starting to like this word," Sakura teased.

"I said shut up!"

"Hn."

"That's my catch phrase!"

"Hn- Wait, _Sasuke Uchiha_ has a catch phrase?"

"…"

"You know, you should write a book, Sasuke. How to translate the language of Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura kept on going.

Sakura pulled Sasuke's last straw by then. He turned and slammed Sakura into the wall and pressed his hands against the wall trapping Sakura in between.

"You-are-so-dead-Haruno," Sasuke said dangerously.

Sakura couldn't say anything. The emotions were running too fast for her. Sasuke being her bodyguard. Sasuke sleeping with her every night. Sasuke walking right in front of her without a shirt. Sasuke asking her if he was 'Godlike.' Sasuke having "accident" positions with her. Sasuke hugging her when they wake up.

Sasuke had no idea what was happening either. All he had control over was when he slammed Sakura against the wall. He didn't even know what he was going to do with her. Or so, his mind didn't know.

His body was moving on its own accords. Sasuke began to press his body against Sakura. Sakura couldn't do anything about it because of her thoughts and that he was freaking powerful. He pressed his forehead against Sakura's and looked her directly in the eye. Sasuke's breathing became slightly heavy. Sakura just stared at him. Sasuke slightly opened his mouth. Sakura began to feel his hot air against her own mouth. Sasuke moved in. Their lips were right about to brush against each other's. Sasuke closed his eyes and—

_*FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!*_

Sasuke and Sakura immediately broke apart to see Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi holding cameras/cell phones taking pictures.

"HELLO MYSPACE!" Itachi yelled and ran back to his room.

"My little boy!" Mikoto cried.

Fugaku didn't say anything. He was busy sending the picture to half the Uchiha clan already.

**(ADMIT IT! YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE GOING TO KISS! WELL THEY'RE NOT! THEY'RE NOT KISSING UNTIL A LONG TIME FROM NOW!)**

"Come one, you two," Mikoto cried. "Hurry up, eat your breakfast or you'll be late for school."

Sasuke and Sakura ate their breakfast with complete embarrassment.

"Sasuke," Sakura began hesitantly, "did you try to kiss me?"

"No."

"Then—"

Sasuke held up his hand and said, "Let's just forget that this ever happened. Okay?"

"Hn," Sakura said playfully.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sasuke grinned.

**Sasuke's POV**

_You are such a liar._

What? Who said that?!

_I am your inner._

What do you mean that I'm a liar?

_That you want to forget about trying to kiss Sakura._

I do!

_Yeah, right._

Shut up and get out of my head!

_Alright then. Give me your brain and I'll be out of here._

You're trying to steal my brain?

_No, you idiot! I AM your brain!_

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now shut up.

I looked up to see Sakura finishing her breakfast.

"Come on," I said. "We're going to be late."

**Normal**

Sakura was about to head out of the front door but then Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist and began dragging her somewhere else.

"You think that I walk to school?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then you're wrong," Sasuke said playfully.

"Where are you dragging me?" Sakura said.

"Somewhere," Sasuke grinned.

"…"

"I hope you like motorcycles, Saki."

"_Saki?"_

"My new nickname for you."

"And what was that you said about motorcycles?"

Sasuke reached into his pocket, drew out his keys, jingled them in front of Sakura, and smiled sinisterly.

**(Yeah, I know. Sasuke is a bit too out going... But hey! I kind of like outgoing boys!)**

"No! Absolutely _not_ Uchiha!" Sakura struggled as Sasuke revealed to her his motorcycle.

And this motorcycle wasn't the ones that you see weird old people drive around the streets. This motorcycle was one of the new ones that just came out. The ones that would cost millions. Well, what do you expect? Sasuke and his family are filthy rich.

"Too bad, Saki."

Sasuke placed a helmet over Sakura's head and one over his own.

Sakura dropped her resistance as Sasuke lifted onto his pitch black motorcycle.

"If I survive this—" Sakura began.

"You'll what?" Sasuke smirked.

"Um…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Sasuke clicked open the garage and said to Sakura: "Hang on," and sped outside.

Sakura swung her arms around Sasuke and gripped firmly. She turned her head to see the mansion disappear as Sasuke sped out of the front gates and then out of Uchiha territory.

**A little while later and in Sakura's POV**

_Ooh, look. You're hugging and leaning on Sasuke._

There was that stupid voice again! It's sudden appearance made me flinch; my arms flew open and I fell backwards… of the bike.

**Normal**

"SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed

Sasuke turned his motorcycle to park and kicked it into a vacant parking spot just in time to jump off and grab Sakura to save her from full impact from hitting the ground.

Both of their helmets rolled off and Sasuke said, "Next time, Saki, wait 'till the vehicle has come to a complete stop before jumping off."

Sakura flushed red while Sasuke laughed. They were about to get off of each other but then a voice called out:

"OMG! SASUKE AND SAKURA ARE MAKING OUT IN THE PARKING LOT!"

The two jumped apart.

Yup, they were in school territory.

"No fair!" a group of fan girls cried.

Everyone began surrounding the parking lot area and asking the same questions: "How long have you two been dating?" "I thought you two hated each other!" etc., etc. There were also a lot of cameras/cell phones out.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and began leading her away from the parking lot and into the cafeteria.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, please come to the front office. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno," the overhead announced.

"Oh, great. Now everyone knows where we are going," Sasuke growled angrily.

**Sakura's POV**

_Sasuke's mad._

Yeah, I know that.

_He was nice this morning._

Yeah, no thanks to you! Now get out! You've already caused enough trouble!

_I can't._

Why not?

_I'm your inner._

Psh. Yeah, right.

_Fine, whatever you say._

**Normal (And at the front office)**

After making their way from the "sasusaku" mob, the two made it to the front office.

"They better have a good reason for calling us to go through that hellish mob," Sasuke snapped.

**A little while later**

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

"Watch your language you two," the secretary said. "Lady Tsunade informed us that you, Sasuke, are Sakura's bodyguard. She also requested that Sasuke's schedule be changed to match Sakura's schedule and classes."

"What about my elective?" Sasuke asked.

"You two have always had the same elective, offensive jutsu," the secretary stated.

The secretary handed Sasuke his new schedule and said, "Have a nice day you two!"

As Sasuke and Sakura left the office, Sasuke asked grumpily, "Who do we have first?"

"Why don't you check yourself?"

"Hn. Too lazy."

"…"

"Well, "I'm waiting."

"Science with Kakashi."

"_What?"_

"You heard me."

_*Ring!*_

"Holy, shit," Sasuke swore.

"The secretary was right, Sasuke. You should watch your language."

"Oh, shut up."

"Come on, we're going to be late."

Sasuke and Sakura were heading to science together.

"Holy, crap! Sasuke and Sakura are walking to class together!" someone yelled.

Everyone began to swarm around Sasuke's and Sakura's path to see the two walking together.

"I wish they would just shut up," Sasuke growled.

"…"

**In science**

"Sakura, what are our chances of escaping?" Sasuke mumbled.

"None. We are in dead center of the room. If we try to runaway, everyone will notice. Not to mention this classroom is on the third story," Sakura muttered.

It was true. The science class was on the third story. There were three columns of desk in the room. The first column was next to the wall. The second one was in the middle of the room. And the final one was next to the window. Sasuke and Sakura were in the center of the middle column. The two were easiest to stare at in the class.

"Damn. Where is Kakashi Sensei?" Sasuke growled.

"You _want_ the lesson to start?" Sakura asked amazed.

"To make the class shut up."

"You know they're just gonna keep staring."

"Hn."

Right after Sasuke said, "hn," There were several camera flashes.

"Why am I having a feeling that they took pictures of us?" Sasuke stated miserably.

"…"

"LOOK! THERE'S KAKASHI SENSEI!" someone yelled.

Everyone looked out the window and saw that Kakashi was strolling along the hallway.

"LET'S GRAB HIIM!" Neji yelled.

"Everyone stared at Neji.

"What? I need to take a test to boost my grade."

The class murmured an agreement and everyone (except Sasuke and Sakura) ran outside to get Kakashi Sensei.

"I don't know any of them," Sasuke muttered.

**A little while later**

Sasuke and Sakura watched in amazement as the class entered the classroom all bruised and cut up while Kakashi entered without a scratch on him. Obviously, a fight had occurred between the teacher and his swstudents.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Your fellow classmates here tried to tie me up, drag me back into class, and gag me with a cookie in the process," Kakashi answered.

"…"

"Obviously, they did it unsuccessfully."

"…"

"But I decided to come back after they said they'll buy me the net book of the _Make Out Paradise_ series."

"…" Sakura's silence continued.

Sakura turned to Sasuke to say something, but…

"… Sasuke, wake up," Sakura whispered urgently.

"zzz…"

"Sas—"

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

"N-no, Sensei!"

"Then what is this?" Kakashi asked and shoed Sasuke off of his seat.

"WOAH!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke climbed back into his chair and yelled, "What was that for?"

"Let me see. For falling asleep in class; for falling asleep while guarding Sakura."

Sasuke and Sakura fell quiet as the class began to laugh.

The two ninja expected Kakashi to tease them even further, but Kakashi turned his attention to Neji.

"You, Neji. I am having a feeling that _you_ were the one who ordered this well, thought-out ambush."

At that moment, Neji flushed.

"You and I are going to have to work on your ambushing techniques."

"Yes, sir," Neji mumbled.

"Now, since your classmates are being _so_ respectful today," Kakashi announced sarcastically to the class, "today's assignment will be done in pairs."

Everyone cheered.

"That I will choose."

The cheering slowed down.

"And it will be with the opposite sex."

The class shut up.

"And today's lesson is…"

**Somewhere in Russia**

"Mom? Why do I hear kids screaming in fear?"

"Just the neighbors, dear."

(If you want to know what the lesson is about, here's a hint: The lesson begins in 5th grade and occurs once every year.)

**Konoha High, Kakashi's science class**

"Sasuke, you're Sakura's partner."

"WHAT?" Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

"Neji, you will be with Tenten."

"WHAT? BUT I CANNOT WORK WITH HIM!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Shikamaru, you will be with Ino."

"AW, MAN! WHAT A DRAG!" Shikamaru _and_ Ino yelled.

As Kakashi kept pairing up people (Naruto and Hinata), Sakura began to giggle.

"What?" Sasuke mouthed.

Sakura quickly scribbled onto her paper:

Tenten and Neji like each other. But Tenten doesn't know that Neji does and Neji doesn't know that Tenten does. Ino likes Shikamaru, and Hinata likes Naruto.

Sasuke gaped at Sakura while she giggled.

Sasuke suddenly had a mischievous smile on his face. As soon as Sakura finished erasing their secret notes, Sasuke wrote:

So, how do you feel about me?

Sakura stared at Sasuke and he rolled his eyes and Sasuke mouthed "Joking."

Sakura began to giggle, which caught Kakashi's attention.

"What is this?"

Kakashi took the sheet of paper and read it out-loud to the class.

"So, how do you feel about me?"

The class was dead silent.

"Judging on this handwriting, you wrote this didn't you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke and Sakura flushed madly telling the class that it was true.

The class began to "Ooh."

**Back with the bad guys**

"Sir! It was true! Sasuke and Sakura are dating!" the henchman yelled.

_*Spits out tea*_

"How did you know?"

"YouTube," the henchman muttered.

"_WHAT?"_

"There were several students recording a scene in class. Kakashi, the Copy-Cat Ninja- found Sasuke and Sakura passing notes. He read out loud a note that Sasuke wrote to Sakura and it said, 'How do you feel about me?'"

"This is perfect!" the master yelled. "We can capture them both!"

**Back at Konoha High, after school**

Sasuke and Sakura were climbing onto Sasuke's motorcycle.

Before Sasuke started the engine, he told Sakura, "Hang on tight. Okay?"

"Just get us out of here," Sakura muttered.

"You got that," Sasuke chuckled.

Sasuke began driving his motorcycle down the street a few miles away from the school when a car was suddenly speeding towards Sasuke and Sakura.

Sirens blasted in the distance. The lunatic car was being chased by police.

Sasuke was about to pull over from the car but then the car crashed into them… and Sakura flew off the seat and was hit by the car and smashed into a wall.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed.

Sakura fell onto the ground unconscious.

The crazy car drove away not caring that Sakura was hit.

Luckily, one of the police that was chasing them was Sasuke's father.

"Sasuke! Is Sakura okay?"

Sasuke jumped off his motorcycle to go examine Sakura.

"Sakura! Sakura!" he yelled and shook Sakura.

"We have to get her to a hospital now!"

The police cruiser blasted its sirens once more. But this time, it wasn't chasing a driver; it was delivering an injured Sakura and a worried Sasuke.

"Hn," Sakura muttered. "I'm dizzy."

"SAKURA!" Sasuke muttered.

"Too loud. Need to sleep."

"We're going to take you to the hospital to be checked. You got hit on the head."

"Hn. Whatever. Can I have a cookie?"

"Later."

"Hm..."

"Go back to sleep."

"...zzz"

**Bad guys**

"Sir! We have learned that Sakura was hit by a car and is now recovering in a hospital!"

"Really? Well then we attack tomorrow."

**Author's notes**

**SM123: Well, luckily, Sasuke and Sakura are out to lunch so Sasuke can't kill me right now! **

**Sasuke: Burst in door! I HEARD THAT!**

**SM123: Shoves Sasuke out of the door. ^^ See you all net time! **


	5. Hospital Emergency

**SM123: Konichiwa! (Is that how you spell it?) OMG, this is Chapter Five already!**

**Sasuke: Yeah, I'm surprised I didn't quit yet.**

**SM123: Gah! How did you get behind me?**

**Sasuke: By walking. **

**Sasuke: … By walking.**

**SM123: Oh, stop being so surly! The exciting part is about to start!**

**Sasuke: Oh, yeah?**

**SM123: Yup!**

**Sasuke: Not if I can help it. You're forgetting that I'm a superior ninja.**

**SM123: Huh?**

**Sasuke: *Ties me up to the table leg***

**SM123: Wait, what are you doing?**

**Sasuke: Taking control of the story… and my first act is to make **_**you**_** a sacrifice for the badguy!**

**SM123: You can't.**

**Sasuke: I can, and I will.**

**SM123: No, seriously. You can't.**

**Sasuke: Oh, yeah?**

**SM123: You may be a superior ninja but I bet that you don't know a thing about preposition, coordinating conjunctions, appositives, or compound complex sentences! **

**Sasuke: What?**

**SM123: You heard me.**

**Sasuke: *Unties me and heads back to the rehearsal room.***

**SM123: I had no idea what I just said. But if you can't knock sense into your opponents, just confuse 'em. But before we begin, I want you to check out my awesome friend: ****** (sorry, I'm not letting you guys know their name or gender without their permission). Their account is ****Legendary Swordsman. Now,**** ON WITH THE STORY!**

"_Sasuke, you can go see Sakura now," the nurse said to Sasuke._

"_Thank you."_

_Sasuke entered Sakura's room to find her asleep._

_Sakura's pink hair was tossed around her pillow and her body was on its side._

"_She had nothing more than cuts and bruises," the nurse said and left the room._

_Sasuke stared at Sakura and sat down on her bed. Sasuke's hand began to stroke Sakura's hair and face. Sasuke then laid on top of Sakura but placed his hands on the bed supporting most of his weight. Sasuke leaned into Sakura's face and…_

"Gosh, you sleep a lot," Sasuke's voice rang.

Sakura jerked awake and sat on her bed.

Yeah, Sakura was just having a dream.

"Dammit, Uchiha! I was having a good dream!"

**Sakura's POV**

Holy, crap. Did I just say that I enjoyed dreaming of Sasuke kissing me?

**Normal**

"Hn. Whatever. The doctor said that you've managed to survive with nothing more than cuts and bruises but he also said that you have to stay here for about a day."

"…"

Sakura was staring into Sakura's eyes.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," Sakura replied and turned away.

The two sat in silence for about ten minutes. But after that, they began passing glances at each other. Several times, they would catch each other's gaze and quickly turn away.

After about another five minutes, Sasuke began to scoot closer to Sakura. Sakura turned to Sasuke to see what he was doing. Once she did, Sasuke's arms wrapped themselves around her and Sasuke pulled Sakura in.

From their stomach to their collarbone, they were smashed against each other in that range.

"I'm glad you're safe," Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear.

Sasuke began dragging his lips across Sakura's cheek. He was about to reach her lips when… the door burst open.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were gaping at the two.

"We were going to visit you, Sakura," Ino began. "But, I guess…" she said while altering her gaze between Sasuke and Sakura.

"We were, um, practicing a CPR lesson," Sasuke excused.

"Yeah, right. Your chests were smashed against each others. That would prevent the circulation of oxygen. Then—"

"JAPANESE, SHIKAMARU! NOT CANADIAN!" Kiba yelled.

"The way you two were against each other," Shikamaru began again, "there was no way it was CPR. It was more like—"

"LIKE YOU TWO WERE ABOUT TO MAKE OUT!" Kiba yelled.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Sasuke and Sakura flushed.

"Psh. Whatever."

*BOOM*

Shizune ran into the room and punched all of Sasuke's and Sakura's visitors into the wall.

"BAKA! WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP! YOURE GOING TO WAKE THE ENTIRE HOSPITAL!"

Another nurse ran in and kicked Shizune.

"SHUT UP! MY CREW AND I CAN'T FOCUS ON THE HEART TRANSPLANT OPERATION!" he yelled.

"IDIOT!" Shizune yelled. "IF YOU'RE HERE, WHO'S PERFORMING YOUR PART OF THE OPERATION!"

**In the operation room**

"CODE RED! WE'RE LOOSING HIM!"

"COME ONE! BREATH! BREATHE!"

"MOVE! I HAVE A DIPHIBULATOR!"

"HURRY!"

"CLEAR!" _*Thump!*_

"NO, YOU IDIOT! YOU HIT THE WRONG AREA!"

"Oops…"

"CODE RED!"

**Back in Sakura's room**

"WELL?" Shizune shrieked. "WHO'S PERFORMING YOUR PART?"

"Um, I'll be going now…"

As Shizune and the surgeon left, the group of visitors headed towards Sakura's bed.

"Yo, Saki," Tenten said. "We brought your homework."

"We brought yours, too, Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Thanks," Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Sakura took their pile of homework and…

"WTF?" they both yelled. "WE HAVE TO WRITE A FIVE PAGE ESSAY ON OUR PREVIOUS PRESIDENT (Hokage to be exact), SARUTOBI?!"

"We hate it, too," Shikamaru said. "What a drag."

"It's not that bad," Naruto said innocently. "I'm done."

Everyone glares at Naruto.

"Let me paraphrase yours," Kiba snarled.

"No!" Naruto said and ran away.

"Come back here!" Kiba said and ran after him.

"Don't hurt him!" Hinata yelled and ran after the two boys.

"Hinata!" Ino yelled and ran after Hinata.

"Ino! Hinata!" Tenten yelled and ran.

Neji didn't say anything but took off after Tenten.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said and strolled out of the room.

"…"

"So, um, was that really CPR, Sasuke?" Sakura softly asked.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Okay…"

"You don't believe me do you?"

"I want to. But I can't."

Sasuke stood up and left Sakura's room... angrily.

**Sasuke's POV**

_Dude, will you just relax?_

Sakura thinks that I tried to kiss her!

_Maybe you did._

No, I did not!

_Suuuuure you didn't._

Shut up!

_Shouldn't you be guarding Sakura right now?_

Psh. This is a hospital. No one would attack it. I mean the hospital is heavily guarded. And those bad guys were pathetic! Sakura only has some cuts and bruises. She can fight 'em off easily!

*_Sakura screams from her room.*_

The universe loves to prove me wrong.

**Normal**

Sasuke ran into Sakura's room and saw her unconscious… and on a masked ninja's shoulder.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the ninja said. "Some bodyguard you are."

"Put her down!"

"Psh."

Sasuke tried to attack the ninja but then two more appeared from behind and pin Sasuke to the ground.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Sasuke gasped in a bunch of air to prepare a scream but then the ninja did some hand signs and said: "Forbidden Technique! Time-freezing jutsu!"

**(SM123: Oh, that's not a real jutsu. I just put it in the script. ^^)**

Everyone except the Sound ninja froze in time. Including Sasuke.

"Should we take the Uchiha boy?" one man said.

"No. If he was captured with Sakura, then everyone knows that they were attacked. If he was left here, he would say that they were attacked but no one would believe him."

"Why?"

"Idiot," the second ninja said. "Look, we slid through the open window and fooled the security tapes. We did that for a reason. To make sure that the Uchiha boy would not be believed!"

"Let's go you two. The jutsu will wear off in a few minutes."

The three ninjas opened the window and fled.

-

-

-

After several minutes when the jutsu ceased, Sasuke jumped up, ran onto the roof of the hospital, and yelled, "SAKURA!" at the top of his lungs… even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

And somewhere, a kidnapped pink-haired ninja looks into the distance as if she heard someone scream her name.

**SM123: Wow, that ending for this chapter was a bit more dramatic than I pictured. And I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. -_-**

**Sasuke: I demand a pay raise for doing that!**

**SM123: Um, this was a volunteer story…**

**Sasuke: But I still had to humiliate myself.**

**SM123: Yeah, right. You're dating Sakura!**

**Sasuke: …**

**SM123: So now, if you don't mind, I am going to have an interview with Naruto!**

**Sasuke: *leaves***

**SM123: Not really. I just had to get Sasuke out of here.**

**Sasuke: I heard that! *Starts chasing me***

**SM123: GAH! CUT THAT OUT! Okay, the chase will begin in the next chapter!**


	6. Hunting down your not girlfriend

**SM123: Hn. There won't be that much sasusaku goodness in this chapter. **

**Sasuke: Happy, happy, joy, joy.**

**SM123: *Ties Sasuke up and hides him in a closet* YO PEOPLES! BRING SASUKE'S DOUBLE-STUNT OUT! SASUKE JUST UM, BROKE HIS, UM, LEG!**

**Sasuke: NO I DID NOT!**

**SM123: *unties Sasuke* Anyway, before I was interrupted, I was going to talk some stuff about the previous chapter and another one of my good friends. Now about last chapter, once again I'm sorry it was so short. Also, I was rereading it and I made a lot of spelling mistakes while typing it up. -_-. Now, in the last chapter, I mentioned my good friend ******.**

**Sasuke: I'm surprised you even have friends.**

**SM123: GET BACK INTO THE REHEARSAL ROOM! Sorry about that. Well, she's still typing up her story so she's not ready yet… But if you want to check out her fanfiction account 'cause you missed chapter five (which is really weird. I mean, why would you be reading chapter six then?), her account name is legendary swordsman. That's two words people. Anyway, she also has a deviant art account but she doesn't want me posting that up. But her brother **** (sorry, I'm not revealing any names) has a deviant art account that I am able to share. His account is renaisance7. No space, one word. Now with that out of the way, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"SAKURA!" Sasuke's voice rang.

Shizune, and Sakura's visitors cease right in their tracks (Shizune was scolding/kicking them out of the hospital for running down all of the hallways).

"Wasn't that Sasuke?" Neji asked.

The group leaped out of a window and ran up the wall to the roof (while having a few bird droppings fall on Naruto along the way).

"Sasuke, why did you scream for Sakura?" Ino asked when they found Sasuke.

"She just got captured," Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

"Let me rephrase that: Why did you scream for Sakura passionately?"

"Shut up."

"Enough you two, Shizune scolded. "We should go to Lady Tsunade's office, _now_."

"Are you sure you're not in love with her?" Ino persisted.

"NO!"

"Really sure?" Tenten and Kiba began to laugh.

"YES!"

"S-so you're in love with S-Sakura?" Hinata gasped.

"I MEANT: YES! I AM POSITIVE THAT I KNOW THAT I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH SAKURA!"

"GUYS! LET'S GO BEFORE I RIP ALL OF YOUR ASSES OFF!" Shizune screeched.

**At Tsunade's office**

"YOU _WHAT?_" Tsunade roared. "HOW COULD YOU LET SAKURA BE CAPTURED? WE DON'T HAVE BODYGUARDS FOR NOTHING, YOU KNOW!"

"They used this time-freezing jutsu on me," Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke's in love with Sakura!" Ino sang.

"INO SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade roared.

Everyone fell silent.

"First we need to find out where Sakura is heading. Next, we have to find out who the bad guy is and what they want with her. Sasuke you will go track down Sakura and bring her back. Everyone else will assist Shizune and me find out what do they want with Sakura."

"Do I have to go alone?" Sasuke asked.

"No not really. But why are you asking?"

"Because our first few opponents were pathetic asses. They were probably to test our abilities. Now that they know what we're capable of, I need an edge of surprise."

"Fine. But you may only take one person only."

"That's all I need."

"Who _are_ you going to ask anyway?"

"Um…"

**Somewhere else and I'm not telling you 'cause that will ruin the surprise**

*_Knock, knock, knock*_ Sasuke knocked on the door three times.

Five minutes later, no one answered.

_*Knock, knock, knock*_ Sasuke knocked again.

Five minutes later, still no one answered.

_*BANG! BANG! BANG!*_

The door flung open and a man in his twenties asked. "What is it— oh, hey Little Bro!"

Sasuke was at Itachi's dorm.

"Come on in," Itachi invited.

As Sasuke entered, he realized Itachi wasn't wearing a shirt, and there was a slender-blue-haired (long hair) girl around Itachi's age lying on his bed with only jeans and a black bra on.

Sasuke sighed and said, "Please tell me you did not just have sex."

"Meet my girlfriend, Rukia. We were about to have it until you began pounding on my door," Itachi replied.

"Whatever. You _know_ Dad doesn't let us have sex! And we're his kids! We were raised to live by his rules!"

"Well, we never did, and this was going to be our first time until you came in," Rukia said.

"I like the way you said 'our,'" Itachi said.

Rukia smiled slyly and slightly shoved Itachi at his bare chest which he laughed.

"Since when did you get a girlfriend?" Sasuke asked.

"Since I was thirteen."

"Since I was _seven_?"

"Yeah."

"… Does Dad even know?"

"No."

"…"

Itachi jumped onto his bed and wrapped his arm around Rukia's body and Sasuke slammed himself onto the couch.

"So why are you here, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. "You're not that type who likes to visit people. And where's Sakura?"

"You mean the pink-haired girl your brother is in love with?" Rukia exploded.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!" Sasuke flushed.

"Suuuuuuuure."

"Well, Sakura got captured—"

"WHAT?" Itachi roared.

"So I need your help to retrieve her."

"Give me some reasons why I should help you."

"One, you're my older brother. And two, you owe me for posting all those images of Sakura and me on the Internet."

"Fine," Itachi agreed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. _After_ Rukia and I finish here."

"WTF?"

"Oh, go pack up and wait for me outside my dorm," Itachi commanded, kicked Sasuke out, and slammed the door in his face.

**One hour later**

Sasuke came back to Itachi's dorm with his bag packed and ready for battle/tracking.

Itachi, however, was still _very_ occupied.

"HEY, ITACHI! HURRY UP, MAN!" Sasuke banged on the door.

No answer.

"ITACHI!!!"

No answer.

_Sharingan! OH MY GOD! ITACHI'S DOING IT!_

**Another hour later**

_HE'S STIL AT IT!_

**Another hour**

_I'm bored._

**Twenty minutes later**

"Zzz…" Sasuke snored.

"SASUKE, WAKE UP!" Itachi roared.

"Wha-what?"

"If you're so eager to save Sakura, then you're doing a very bad job. Come on. Let's go."

"Hn. Where's Rukia?"

"She went back to her dorm."

"What took you so long?" Sasuke snapped.

"Do you really want to know?"

"No, not really."

"Good. It's _way_ too inappropriate for your age. But since you're my little brother, I will be pleased to inform you anytime you like," Itachi said sinisterly.

"Should I tell Dad of what you did?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you want me to stop helping you?"

"I'll shut up then…"

"Atta bro."

**Flashback at Tsunade's office**

"YOU WANT _ITACHI_ TO HELP YOU?" everyone except Tsunade and Shizune said.

"BUT HE'S _MEAN!_" Naruto whined.

"HE TOOK THOSE PICTURES OF YOU!" Ino exploded.

Everyone else (except the two adults) burst into complaints (well, they didn't really mean it. Tenten secretly thought that Itachi was hot, and Neji and Kiba looked up to him).

"Yeah. But Itachi is powerful, head of ANBU since he was 13, and my freakin' brother."

**Current time/ in the forest**

_Sharingan!_ Both brothers activated their Sharingan.

"Shit," Sasuke muttered, "Thanks to that time jutsu, I can't track their chakra!"

"That's what we're doing," Itachi muttered. "This is the only way in or out of the village. We'll be tracing the areas that their traces are least visible."

"But you don't know their chakra."

"You do."

"I knew that! ... So, what am I supposed to be looking for?"

"Dope. Areas where their chakra went into the village but not out."

"Oh."

**A few minutes later**

Sasuke and Itachi were well on the trail when the saying "curiosity killed the cat" took place.

"So, what exactly happened between you and Rukia?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

Itachi gaped at Sasuke, but the gape slowly turned into a sinister grin.

"What? Are you planning to do it with Sakura?"

"No!"

_*Raise eyebrow.*_

"Well, since you are my dear brother, I should tell you. Right, dear brother?"

"Don't call me that."

"Hn," Itachi teased.

"That's my catch phrase!"

"You have a catch phrase?"

"Shut up!"

"Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn," Itachi sang.

"Just hurry up."

"Let's see… First Rukia and I were studying for a test on science together. But then we got bored and I snuck up on her and kissed her. At first we were going softly, but then we kissed harder." Itachi turned to Sasuke and cracked up. "What? Too rough for you?"

"No, I'm fine." Sasuke looked like he was going to throw up.

"Alright then. It eventually came to a part where we were making out. Then Rukia tore my shirt off and I took her's off. Afterwards, I fell onto her on my bed— Are you sure you're okay?"

Sasuke was turning green. "Yes!"

"Yes, dear little brother."

"Shut up."

"Do you want me to continue the story?"

"…"

"I wonder what you are going to do with this information?" Itachi sarcastically pondered.

"Um, keep going."

Itachi smirked and continued. "I thought I heard someone knocking but I ignored it 'cause Rukia's hands were on my chest. I was about to pull her pants off until you began banging on my door."

"Are you done yet?"

"No. But I can stop."

Sasuke regained his "cool" and said, "Hn."

Itachi smiled wickedly and continued. "Okay, after you left…"

**Back at Konoha's Research Lab**

Naruto looked up from his research of looking at who can perform time jutsu.

"What is it, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. But I have a weird feeling that Sasuke is screaming 'OH, YOU'RE DISTGUSTING!' at Itachi and Itachi laughing.

"That is weird. But you're just probably worried about Sasuke."

"Yeah."

**Back with Sasuke and Itachi**

"Ugh, how can you even stand that stuff?" Sasuke snapped.

"We didn't go that far, genius. All we did was wildly kiss while wearing our undergarments."

"You're disgusting."

"I dunno, little bro. I mean you and Sakura took it pretty far, too."

"W-what? N-no!"

"You slept with her. And you did have theses _accident_ poses with her. And you tried to kiss her."

"No I didn't."

"Suuuuuuuure."

**(ITACHI OWNS IN THIS STORY!)**

"At least I didn't have sex with her."

"Or did you?"

"AAAARG!"

Sasuke tackled Itachi down… into a puddle.

*SPLASH!*

"YOU-ARE -*gurgle*-SO-ANNOYING!" Sasuke roared.

"AT-LEAST-I-AM-AT-*spits out water*-AN-APPROPRIATE-AGE!" Itachi screamed.

"SHUT-UP!"

The two brothers kept wrestling with each other in the puddle. Eventually, their fighting splashed out all the water… leaving a mud puddle… which they kept wrestling in.

"WHY-DO-GIRLS-THINK-YOU'RE-SO-HOT?" Sasuke roared unexpectedly with a mouth full of mud.

"Because I am."

*Mud dripping in the background*

"Aha. Cat got your tongue?"

"AAAAARG!"

*More mud wrestling*

"RESPECT-YOUR-ELDERES!" Itachi screamed.

"AHA! SO-YOU-ADMIT-YOU'RE-OLD!"

"…"

"…"

"AAARGH!" Itachi yelled and tackled Sasuke into the mud.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Tsunade's voice rang.

"Wha—?"

Itachi took out a walkie-talkie and said to Sasuke, "All ANBU members need to be carrying communicating devices to the Hokage."

"ITACHI! I EXPECTED YOU TO BE MORE MATURE WITH SASUKE!"

"Forgive *spits out mud* me, Lady Tsunade."

"NOW HURRY UP AND GO FIND Sakura! I USE THE WALKIE-TALKIE TO TELL YOU THAT WE HAVEN'T FOUND ANYTHING, AND I FIND YOU TWO WRESTLING IN THE MUD!"

"Sorry," Sasuke muttered.

"YEAH, YOU TWO BETTER BE SORRY! NOW GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!"

"YES!"

Sasuke and Itachi took off again.

**Wherever Sakura is (she was blindfolded but released later)**

"GAH!" Sakura screamed when the masked ninjas threw her into a dark, hexagonal shaped cell.

Sakura got up and ran to the door and began pounding on it.

"YOU FUDGING BAY ASSES! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW AND LET ME OUT!"

Sakura blinked. She _never_ used that type of language before.

_Sasuke probably influenced you,_ the creepy voice with in her said.

_Psh. Whatever,_ Sakura snapped back and continued pounding on the door.

The door flung open and she blinked again.

"Well, that was easy!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura was about to race out but then a ninja shoved her backwards. He swiftly appeared behind her to tie her hands up and left.

"AW, CRAP!" Sakura yelled when the door slammed shut.

**Back with Sasuke and Itachi**

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, old man?"

"I'm hungry."

"So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"There's a town up ahead that we can stop at to buy some enchiladas."

"WTF? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FIDING SAKURA!" Sasuke exploded.

"Well, having sex makes you hungry," Itachi defended.

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

"Look, if Sakura was laying on you, or it was the other way around, I doubt you could resist too."

"Perve."

"What? Sakura was laying on you once. Or so I think it was once. And you weren't wearing a shirt."

"Shut up!"

"Do you two boys mind?" a man's voice snapped.

Sasuke and Itachi noticed their surroundings for the first time. The two brothers were screaming at each other about sex in the middle of the street while a festival took place with hundreds (or millions) of little kids running around them. Well, _were_ running around them fits more. Now, the kids were staring jaw-dropped at Sasuke and Itachi.

"AIYA!" the man yelled with a heavy accent. "YOU TWO BOYS, GET OUT OF THIS TOWN!"

"Yes, sir!" Sasuke and Itachi screamed and ran.

When Sasuke and Itachi were far away from the festival, Itachi said, "I'm still hungry."

"WTF?"

"Look, there's another enchilada stand."

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND ENCHILADAS?"

"They're good."  
"YOU JUST HAD TO HAVE SEX, DID YOU?"

"C'mon. I'm hungry."

"WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT?"

**(A/N: Um, I'm just reminding you that they're still running.)**

"Let's remember that I only had sex once. Also, it might be your overreaction."

"…"

Itachi scooted closer to Sasuke and patted his back. "It's okay, little bro."

Itachi slowed down a little.

"Is something wrong, Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"No."

Itachi kept slowing down until Sasuke's whole back was in his view… and Itachi began to laugh.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," Itachi gasped.

When Itachi patted Sasuke's back, he placed a sheet of paper onto his back that said, "Hi! I am Sasuke Uchiha and I like to overreact!"

_I can't wait until we reach the next town,_ Itachi thought.

"OH LOOK, THERE'S ANOTHER ENCHILADA STAND!" Itachi screamed and dragged Sasuke into town.

**Moments later**

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled and chased him all over town.

_We're never going to find Sakura like this!_ Sasuke silently moaned.

**SM123: LOL wasn't that awesome?**

**Sasuke: No.**

**SM123: Okay, now that my new feature is open—**

**Naruto: What new feature?**

**Sasuke: Naruto, you dope. The one where sunmoon123 introduces friends of her that have accounts on YouTube, FanFiction, Deviant Art, etc., etc!**

**SM123: Thank you, Sasuke.**

**SM123: Here's another feature: Polls!**

**Naruto: YIPEE!!!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**SM123: So, here's this chapter's poll: Who's hotter: Sasuke Uchiha, or Itachi Uchiha.**

**Sasuke: HEY!**

**Itachi: Obviously, I'm gonna win.**

**Sasuke: …**

**SM123: Well, no one knows until the readers vote. Please enter your choice with your review. But if you want to know, I'm kind of supporting Sasuke.**

**Itachi: Whatever.**

**SM123: You have until April 13. After the thirteenth, you can still post reviews but if you try to vote, it won't be counted. See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Memories and Betrayal

* * *

Chapter 7

**SM123: I'm so sorry I took forever to post this up! I'm in band and I had a competition on April 18, so I had to replace all of my story time with practicing-my-flute-time.**

**Sasuke: I'm surprised you didn't kill the judges. **

**SM123: GET BACK TO THE REHEARSAL ROOM! By the way, I revised the previous chapters so that kinda killed some time, too. Feel free to read them.**

**Sasuke: Whatever.**

**SM123: Lol, in that previous chapter, Itachi had an enchilada craze.**

**Itachi: *walks in* I never did try them until the rehearsal.**

**SM123: He never knew that he existed.**

**Itachi: But now I love 'em! *Performs a summoning jutsu and an enchilada bowl appears* I LOVE ENCHILADAS! *Stuffs face***

**SM123: Now, for the next part. My next featured user is an AMV maker on YouTube. She highly supports SasuSaku and NaruHina and is currently ranked one of the top SasuSaku AMV makers. Trust me, folks. I checked the rating charts. Her account is kheartsterra. ****She's an awesome movie maker and I hope you check her videos out. **

**Now, last chapter, I placed a poll: Who's hotter: Sasuke Uchiha or Itachi Uchiha?**

**Sasuke: *Burst in* ME!!!**

**Itachi and SM123: WHAT?????**

**Itachi: Since when did you think that you're hot?**

**Sasuke: Sakura says I'm hot.**

**SM123: Yeah, you are pretty hot, but the readers get to decide. Not me. Anyway, the winner is… ITACHI UCHIHA? **

**SM123 and Sasuke: WHAT????????**

**Itachi: Oh, yeah!**

**SM123: That was weird. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!**

* * *

"Of all the places that we could have eaten, why a Mexican restaurant?" Sasuke grumbled.

"HUH? WHAT DID YOU SAY? THE MUSIC IS TOO LOUD?" Itachi screamed over the maracas.

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO EAT AT A MEXICAN RESTURANT?"

"WHAT?"

"HUH?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Itachi asked.

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO EAT AT A MEXICAN RESTURANT?"

"I'M SORRY, SASUKE. BUT I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE MARACAS, THE SALSA MUSIC, THE PEOPLE DOING THE SALSA, AND THAT BIRTHDAY PARTY OVER THERE!" Itachi yelled with crazy hand gestures.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIKKO!" some people yelled from across the room.

"WHAT?"

"MY FOOD IS COMING!"

"Oh."

Suddenly, the music ceased and Sasuke could finally hear Itachi.

"See, Sasuke. This is the reason why we came here: Enchiladas and that big piñata. I was reading on this tourist attraction thing in a handbook and it says that this restaurant, Long Live the Taco, serves the best enchiladas in the ninja world."

"Hn."

Itachi began eating his enchiladas and said with a mouthful, "So, do you want any, Sasuke?"

"No."

"What's with the one word reply?" Itachi asked.

"Hn."

"C'mon, little bro."

"This place is ruining the image I took years to build up," Sasuke hissed softly.

"What? Your emo image?"

"It's not emo! It's being calm and cool."

Itachi snorted.

It was true, though. The restaurant they were in gave a new definition to the word "weird." The restaurant was a round shape, like a hat. The tables were pushed up against the sides of the restaurant. In the middle of the restaurant, there were people dancing, there was a bar in the front, a huge piñata hanging over the ceiling, next to the bar, there was a huge band playing salsa music so loud that Sasuke's ears were about to burst, and if that wasn't weird enough, the whole restaurant was painted purple on the inside with none of the light completely on; the lights were constantly flashing giving the restaurant the "party" feel.

"ALRIGHTY, PEOPLES!" someone called. "LET'S BOOGY SOME MORE!"

The salsa music and the cheering began again and Sasuke's and Itachi's screams began also.

"I'M GOING TO GO BACK TO THE HOTEL ROOM AND ORDER SOME CHOW MEIN!" Sasuke roared.

"WHAT?"

"I'M GOING TO GO BACK AND ORDER SOME CHOW MEIN!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, SASUKE!"

"WHAT?"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO THE HOTEL AND ORDER SOME CHOW MEIN!" Itachi suggested.

"I said that…"

"DID'JA SAY SOMETHING?" Itachi roared.

"I'M ORDERING CHOW MEIN!"

"OH! WHY AREN'T YOU GOING TO STAY HERE?" Itachi screamed.

"I CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON EATING!" Sasuke replied.

"YOU CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON BEATING?"

"NO! EATING!"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT CONCENTRATE ON EATING? EVERYTHIG HERE IS PERFRECT!" Itachi asked.

"… See you later bro."

"WHAT?"

"SEE YOU AT THE HOTEL!"

"OKAY!"

Sasuke exited the Mexican restaurant but he still heard the salsa music blasting through the door.

_Aaw, crap. We're never gonna find our Sakura this way! _Sasuke's "voice" said.

_What do you mean by "our" Sakura? I'm only looking for her because I have to!_

_Really, then why did you ask for _Itachi's_ help? You only ask Itachi when you're desperate._

_SHUT UP!_

Sasuke's angered emotion cleared his head of the "voice."

Sasuke allowed his mind to begin wandering freely. His mind began to think of Sakura kissing him and all of Sasuke's anger vanished.

Sakura's soft lips, her lovely body pressed against his own, her silk-like hair, her sweet scent, her emerald eyes—

_HOLY SHIT! WHY AM I THINKING OF THIS? AND I DO NOT LIKE HER! _Sasuke thought before his "voice" could return.

_You two used to be friends._

Used _to, genius._

Sasuke's voice eventually faded away. As he entered his hotel room, his mind began to remember how Sasuke and Sakura began to hate each other.

Sasuke walked over to the phone to order his chow mien but then stopped in his tracks. The memories were flooding back.

* * *

**Four years ago (remember, they're 17 right now)**

"I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke's heart silently moaned. He loved Sakura. And causing her pain like this was torturing him.

Sasuke was in too much agony to notice her next plea, but when he begun to listen again, Sakura was screaming: "If you can't stay then take me with you!"

_I want to take me with you!_ Sasuke's heart screamed.

Sasuke was about to begin his journey to Orochimaru.

Sasuke had to get Sakura away from him. If the Sound Four was to return to retrieve him, then Sakura could be killed. Unacceptable.

So Sasuke said the words that nearly killed him: "After all this time, you're still annoying."

Sasuke looked at Sakura to see her take in the words. Her dace was filled with chick, sadness, and fear as tears rolled down her eyes.

Sasuke couldn't bear to see Sakura in distress. He turned away and began walking.

As he did, he heard Sakura scream: "If you go, I'll scream and—"

Sasuke appeared behind Sakura.

He yearned to wrap his arm around her and hold her and tell her everything was going to work out fine, which they _will_ be together. But he couldn't.

"Sakura," Sasuke began, "thank you for everything."

And with those words, before Sakura could even reply, Sasuke knocked his beloved unconscious with a blow to her neck.

Sasuke carried Sakura over to a nearby bench and laid her down.

Before Sasuke left, though, he thought: _A quick kiss wouldn't hurt._

He bent down slowly and was about to reach her lips, but then Sakura disappeared.

_A clone?_

Suddenly, ropes appeared out of nowhere and tied Sasuke firmly to a tree. Sasuke struggled to break free of the ropes but the ropes held him in place.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" a voice he did not recognize yelled.

Sasuke looked up to see a massive amount of Jounin, the Uchiha clan, Lady Tsunade, and Sakura standing in front of him.

"What were you _thinking_?" Fugaku roared.

"You could have given valuable information to Orochimaru!" Tsunade roared.

But all of their screaming did not alter Sasuke's gaze on Sakura.

"You knew I was leaving," Sasuke began coldly.

Sakura burst into tears.

"BUT YOU TOLD EVERYONE!"

At that moment, all of Sasuke's emotions for Sakura vanished.

* * *

**Present time**

Sasuke plopped on the couch. That was only half the story. The other half was how Sakura began to hate _him_.

* * *

**A few months later after Sasuke's attempt to escape**

Sasuke walked casually down the hall to his locker. I was nearly lunch time at Konoha High and Sasuke had to put his books away.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" several fan girls called out to him as they walked past Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced towards them for a second and turned away. He didn't even _know_ those girls! But that was good. Even after Sasuke tried to join Orochimaru, he was still popular.

After he closed his locker and finished texting to Naruto, a musical voice behind him whispered, "Hello, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered without even looking at her.

Sasuke began heading towards the cafeteria but Sakura kept following him.

"Sasuke, are you still mad at me?"

"Hn."

"Look, I stopped you from making that biggest mistake of your life!"

"Technically, that's a matter of opinion," Sasuke said lazily.

"You regret that you couldn't go to Orochimaru!"

"I don't regret it—"

"Then—"

Sasuke raised his hand and said, "Let me finish. You're annoying."

"I'm annoying because I interrupted you, or I'm annoying 'cause I stopped you from leaving?"

"Both."

"Ugh! Forget it, Uchiha!" Sakura yelled and stormed away.

"Baka," Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke entered the cafeteria and scanned the crowd for his "gang."

_They're probably near the ramen stand._

As Sasuke headed to his "gang's" (which consists of Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and himself) he passed Sakura's table.

Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at Sakura as Lee jumped in.

_Tsk._ A twinge of jealousy shot through Sasuke. But he quickly shoved the jealousy out of his mind. _Who cares it Lee gets to date Sakura?_

"Good afternoon, Sakura-chan!" Lee saluted.

Sasuke finally reached his table and saw Naruto gobbling down multiple bowls of ramen.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Kiba greeted. "Do you have an egg? Or pie? Or something that's messy when it hits something?"

"I have some eggs and tomatoes," Sasuke replied. "Why?"

"You know that bet Shikamaru and I made?" Kiba asked. "The one of who can stick more ice cubes down their underwear and can hold it without screaming or dancing?"

"Yeah."

"Shikamaru lost. So now, he has to start a food fight."

"What a drag," Shikamaru moaned.

"Does ramen work?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it does," Neji replied.

"What are you using, Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"Jell-O," Neji replied.

"Does Jell-O even work?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. It's a far range weapon and it splatters a lot."

"How are we going to do this without getting caught?" Naruto shrieked.

"Shikamaru's a genius, dobe. No way's he's going to get caught!" Sasuke snapped.

"Alright then. Let's get started," Shikamaru said with a wicked grin.

**A few moments later**

"FOOD FIGHT!" Some one that's not from Sasuke's "gang "yelled.

Immediately, food began flying everywhere. If one was to stick their hand into the battle zone (cafeteria) for one measly second and then take it out, the chance of having ice cream in their hand was high.

Sasuke was throwing eggs as hard as he could (there were numerous dents in the walls that contained the remains of eggs now). He looked down to his stock of his eggs to get restock on his egg-ammo but then hesitated. There, next to the eggs was a nice, large bowl of ice cream Sundae (yes, there was nuts on it. There was even chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and bananas). Whose ice cream it belonged to? He had no clue and did not care. Sasuke grabbed the Sundae but saw that the ice cream didn't melt enough to become irritating.

He ducked underneath a defensive wall (the table) and began melting the ice cream with a fire jutsu.

While waiting for his new weapon to become effective, Sasuke witnessed strange things on the battle ground:

Naruto was running around, dumping bowl of ramen on random people's heads. Kiba was throwing _pie_ around (did the school even have pie?), and yes there were dents from the pie too. There was swirling red storm of jell-o occurring around Neji who was laughing maniacally. And Shikamaru… Shikamaru was sleeping underneath a defense wall in enemy territory (a table).

"FACE THE FURRY OF MY JELLO SHURIKANS!" Neji screamed.

Sasuke turned back to Neji. He was aiming his star-shaped jell-o at someone who was trying to aim their weapons at Naruto.

As Naruto thanked Neji, Kiba appeared and yelled, "Naruto, Neji, look out!"

Ino was running towards the two with numerous meatballs in her hands.

_Oh no she doesn't!_ Sasuke thought.

At last, the ice cream was ready and Sasuke dashed out from under the wall.

Because the Uchihas were known for their speed, Sasuke reached Ino less than a second. However, Ino managed to duck out of the way as Sasuke swung the sundae. Sasuke used too much momentum in his attack and began to fall forward. He grabbed onto something silky and smooth. He tugged it down to allow himself to balance while the ice cream in his hand hit something behind the silky-thing.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Sakura's voice rang louder than the entire cafeteria.

The whole place fell silent and turned to Sakura to see why she screamed.

Sasuke accidentally tugged down Sakura's shirt revealing her chest and slammed the ice cream there.

"Sakura… I-I…" Sasuke stumbled.

"UCHIHA!" Sakura bellowed.

"I'm sorry!"

"YOU SLAMMED _A SUNDAE _DOWN MY CHEST!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!"

* * *

**Present time**

After recalling that food fight, Sasuke was no longer hungry anymore.

_*Ring, ring*_

Sasuke cell phone was ringing.

Sasuke flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Sasuke, where are you now?" Tsunade snapped.

"Um, I'm in the hotel ordering chow mien for dinner while Itachi is at a Mexican restaurant eating enchiladas."

"Are you guys at the Lotus Leaf Suites? That's the hotel that's nearest to the only Mexican Restaurant in the country."

"Yes."

"I'm sending Rukia as back-up for you guys. We did some research and we learned that you're opponents are tough."

"Who are they?"

"They're a society that's—"

Tsunade's voice was cut short.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sasuke screamed.

"You're minutes are up," a robotic voice answered. "You're monthly bill will be arriving at your home within one or two days. Please pre-pay your bill if you wish to talk longer on your cell phone. Have a nice day."

"… Stupid cell phone bills…" Sasuke muttered.

_*Knock, knock*_

Sasuke got off of the couch to open the door. Itachi was standing outside.

"Hey, bro," Itachi greeted.

"Why did you come home early?" Sasuke asked.

"What, do you want me to stay partying at the restaurant as you worry about Sakura?"

"Hn."

"Is that even a word?"

"Whatever. Look, Tsunade called a few second ago. She said that she'll be sending Rukia as our back-up—"

"SWEET!"

"Shut up! And she began telling me about our opponents."

Itachi's face grew stern. "What did she say?"

"Um, she couldn't. My cell phone met its dead line…"

"You have got to start pre-paying."

* * *

**At Tsunade's office**

"Stupid, stupid Sasuke," Tsunade growled.

* * *

**Back at the hotel**

"Did she say when Rukia is arriving?" Itachi asked.

"Um, no."

Itachi shook his head.

_*Knock, knock*_

Itachi opened the door before Sasuke could even breathe.

"RUKIA!" Itachi screamed.

"Itachi!" Rukia replied.

The two wrapped themselves in a warm embrace.

"Ah-hem," Sasuke coughed.

Itachi and Rukia fell apart flushed.

"Joy killer," Itachi muttered.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied.

"Nice place you got here," Rukia commented, ignoring Sasuke and Itachi glaring at each other.

Sasuke's and Itachi's room was a suite (um, well duh?). It contained three rooms, and two grand bathrooms, and the small, mini restrooms in the hallways. Two of the rooms were master bed rooms; each one had its own queen size bed. The last room was a "living" room with a flat-screen, Play Station 3, a coffee table, counter, sink, fruit on the counter, a mini-fridge, two large green couches, and all the other sweet things a suite would have. The walls of their room were white with green lotus leaves painted all over in a pattern.

"Itachi, which bedroom is yours?" Rukia asked. "I want to talk to you privately."

"The one to the left," Itachi replied.

"Oh, gross. I am out of here!" Sasuke yelled.

As Sasuke left the hotel room to who-knows-where, Itachi opened the door to his bedroom for Rukia.

"Thank you, Itachi."

Itachi shut the door.

Rukia glanced around the room.

The walls of the room were the same as the outside. There was a canopy bed with brown wooden stands, green bed sheet, the canopy was green, and all of the pillows were white with green lotus leaves on them.

Rukia jumped onto the bad and asked, "Itachi, may you lock the door please? I don't want Sasuke accidentally witnessing this."

"Sure."

Itachi swiftly locked the door and sat down next to Rukia.

Itachi pulled her over his body so that she would be laying on him.

"Itachi," Rukia whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I hate to tell you this, but I never loved you."

Before Itachi could say anything, Rukia kicked him in the stomach and Itachi flew towards the wall.

Itachi used his hands to bounce off of the wall towards Rukia to try to land a punch on her.

Rukia dodged, performed some swift hand signs but was cut off when Itachi performed his Phoenix Flower Jutsu on her.

"AAAAARGH!!!" Rukia screamed.

Itachi could have strengthened his jutsu. He was about to but then a mental image on Rukia smiling at him shot through his mind. He couldn't hurt her.

_Rukia,_ on the other hand, could.

Rukia performed her hands signs again (the ones where Itachi cut her off), and screamed, "Ninja Art! Time Freezing Jutsu!"

Time froze again.

Rukia took out a small device. It was about the size of an eraser. She held it up to her mouth and said, "Hello? This is Agent Double Oh-Seven. I have captured Uchiha Itachi."

And through the walkie-talkie, a male voice replied, "Good work, Rukia. We will immediately send someone over to retrieve him. Return to base immediately when Itachi is retrieved. I want you to interrogate Haruno Sakura. She refuses to answer any of our questions. You may use any method you wish. Just don't kill her."

"Very well," Rukia nodded.

The moment Rukia put her walkie-talkie away; a ninja appeared and bound ropes around Itachi.

"Let's go," the ninja said.

"Right."

With that, Rukia, the ninja, and Itachi, vanished.

* * *

**SM123: Wow, that was fun to write. I would have made it that Rukia knocks Itachi unconscious but then I thought: Could Itachi even be knocked out? I mean, even though he likes her, I don't think that he'll allow Rukia to knock him out. **

**Sasuke: Well, that's one of your reasons.**

**SM123: Okay, okay! I find it hard to write fight scenes.**

**Sasuke: Really?**

**SM123: Not really. They just take forever. **

**Sasuke: …**

**SM123: Alright, I don't think that I'll do the polls for a while. It seems that I'm making myself a deadline. On the bright side is, Sakura will be having a small scene (I think small) in the next chapter! **

**Sasuke: When Rukia questions her. *Turns to SM123* DON'T ACTUALLY HURT SAKURA!**

**SM123: Dude, it's just acting.**

**Sasuke: And to clear things up, there is nothing going on between Itachi and Rukia.**

**SM123: And for you people that think Rukia is a familiar name, she is a Death God from Bleach. RUKIA OWNS!**

**Sasuke: What about me, huh?**

**SM123: You're annoying.**

**Sasuke: What about Sakura?**

**SM123: Sakura owns in shippuden.**

**Sasuke: DON'T INSULT SAKURA! *Takes out katana and starts chasing me***

**SM123: Well, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. Captured

Chapter 8

**SM123: Hi everybody! Um, for once, Sasuke is busy rehearsing so he can't chase me down today.**

**Itachi: *walks in***

**SM123: So I invited Itachi to come instead.**

**Itachi: Yo, what's up, peoples.**

**SM123: Um, yeah. To answer all those questions that you asked last time, yes, I play the flute. Um, my competition on the 18 was at Ohlone College (did I spell that right?). And I was under the TRMS band. Yeah, my band won silver. The guy that won the outstanding performance at my school was ****** ********* (sorry, not revealing any identities). If you know what TRMS stood for, then you were there! Yippee! Thing is, if you were there, I know that you didn't see my school perform. We were the first to perform. 8:30 peoples! I had to wake up at 5:00 A.M. just to get to school in time. And yes after the performance, my school went partying at Great America. Yeah, life is a blast.**

**Sasuke: Well, you're prep.**

**SM123: GAH! Shouldn't you be rehearsing?**

**Itachi: I'll be leaving now.**

**Sasuke: Yeah. I finished rehearsing. But then Naruto caused the rehearsal room to have a black out and we all got kicked out.**

**SM123: Whatever. Now for the next featured person is: ****** ***. That person is an awesome friend. I look to h** as my rival. We're rivals in academics, sports, and in band. But we're still friends. Yeah, it's Sasuke and Naruto all over again. But we're just not as dopey as Naruto.**

**Sasuke: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now hurry up.**

**SM123: Anyway, I'm adding some drama for Itachi (go ahead and do your fan girl screams). And for the name "Rukia," I am not relating her to the character in Bleach in anyway. I'm only using the name. NO CONNECTIONS, PEOPLES! And to make things easier, Itachi, Rukia, and Satoshi are about 22 years old. Add a month, or take a month. Alright, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"ITAAAAAAAAAAAACHI! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIA!" Sasuke screamed.

_Tsk. Where are those two?_

Sasuke walked over to Itachi's locked bedroom door and began banging on it.

"Itachi! I don't care if you are Rukia are having sex or not but I am coming in any way!" Sasuke screamed.

Sasuke tried to yank the door open but it was locked.

"Itachi! Open up this door right now!" Sasuke replied.

No answer.

_Not even a sassy remark?_

"If you can't speak you can at least groan or something!" Sasuke kept on yelling.

No reply.

"I'm breaking down this door!"

Still nothing.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

Sasuke ran forward, hoping that Itachi heard his warning and would open the door for him. The door never opened. Sasuke tried to stop in time before hitting the door but was unable to.

*_Crash!*_

"Ow."

Sasuke crashed through the door leaving a "fossil" of himself there. (You know those classic cartoons where the main character would run through a rock and their shape would be left behind? Yeah, that's what Sasuke did.) He landed on his butt after his crash.

_Aw, man. Now I have to pay for the door._

_Whoa, what happened here?_

Pillows were thrown around everywhere. The blankets on the bed were messed up and on the verges of falling of the bed. The windows were wide open. And Itachi and Rukia were nowhere to be seen.

_Okay, did those two just have major sex and ran away?_

The answer was no.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

"OUCH!" Itachi yelled as the ninja threw him onto the hard gravel floor.

Itachi tried to wriggle his hands free but they were bound tight. He couldn't even make one hand sign.

_Sharingan!_

"Who are you people?" Itachi demanded.

Itachi was about to make eye contact with the ninja but then Rukia appeared next to the ninja and covered his eyes with her hand.

The ninja was wearing a tight black shirt and baggy black pants. His skin color was similar to Sasuke's. His hair was a light chocolate color and its position was similar to Sai's. His face had a confident tone. He had that baby face look (not the little crybaby, but the girl magnet one). Itachi was unable to see his eye color.

"Rukia…" Itachi murmured.

"Oh, hi, Itachi. Are you surprised?" Rukia asked in a girly mocking voice.

"…"

"Oh, don't worry. We won't kill you just yet. Not Sasuke either. Well, that is if that pink haired girl answers our questions."

"Why are you doing this?" Itachi asked.

"Ugh! It's the same questions every time! Deactivate your Sharingan and we'll talk."

Itachi did what Rukia told him to.

Rukia and the ninja walked into Itachi's cell and closed the door behind them.

Itachi's cell was a hexagon shaped room. The floor was simply made of the gravel dirt. The walls were made out of pure steel and so was the door. When the door was open, Itachi noticed that there were three large steel blockades/locks on the outside of the door. There would be no doubt that there would be high level guards outside his room that could use that time jutsu. His chances of escape were low.

"Sorry, Itachi but I've always been a spy for this organization for as long as I can remember."

"You've been spying on Konoha haven't you?"

"Obviously."

"…"

"Aw, are you upset?"

"OF COURSE I'M UPSET! I LOVED YOU!"

"'No, I'm pretty sure it was just a crush."

"I've liked you since I was eight."

"Aw, how cute," the ninja next to Rukia taunted.

"Why are you here?" Itachi snapped.

"I'm glad you asked!" Rukia said cheerfully. "He's my _real_ boyfriend."

"What?" Itachi asked.

Rukia grabbed the ninja's head and kissed him hard on the lips.

The ninja slid one of his hands over her back and pulled her in and his other hand held the back of her head. He immediately kissed her back, hard. After what seemed like years to Itachi, the two broke apart.

Itachi charged forward and tried to attack the ninja but the ninja shoved him down.

"Aw, are you jealous?" he asked.

Itachi growled.

"Satoshi, why don't you go guard outside. I want to do this _alone_."

"If you need anything, just scream," Satoshi replied.

"Of course," Rukia replied and smashed her lips onto his.

Satoshi left the cell, closing the steel door behind him.

Rukia pressed Itachi onto the ground and laid on him.

"I'll say this, Itachi: You're a damn good sexy kisser."

"Get off of me," Itachi growled.

"I thought you still want me," Rukia whispered.

"Bi—" Itachi began but then Rukia began kissing him.

"GET OFF!" Itachi roared and kicked Rukia off.

Itachi tried to sit up but Rukia shoved him down again. Rukia positioned her body so that she was sitting on him and laying on him on her side.

"Itachi, tell me, what is the most strongest of the Konoha's defenses?"

"No way."

"C'mon," Rukia flirted. She rested her face on Itachi's neck. "What ever happened to 'I loved you'?"

"I don't work with the bad guys."

"That's no fun," Rukia kept flirting. Rukia swung an arm around Itachi's neck.

"You know, after you and your boyfriend kidnapped me, haven't you gotten the hint that we're over?"

"Look, I told you: You're a damn good sexy kisser… and you're pretty hot, too."

"Ugh! Go flirt with your boyfriend!" Itachi snarled and tried to shake her arm off of him, unsuccessfully.

"Oh, come on, Itachi, we both know that you still want me."

Rukia leaned into Itachi's face and was about to kiss him again but then Itachi kicked her in the gut.

"OUCH! Fine, if you're so persistent."

"…"

"You know, Satoshi and I need a good place to have our private time, so I guess this cell will be good," Rukia said glancing around.

She got up and said, "Yeah, I think this place will do. But we're out of cells for ninja your level lately so you'll have to stay in here."

Rukia was grinning wickedly as she stared at Itachi's blank gaze.

Rukia sat up and pulled Itachi into a sitting position. She kissed him on the lips again for about two or three seconds and headed towards the door.

Rukia softly knocked on the door and Satoshi opened it for her. Rukia left the cell making one last wicked glance at Itachi.

After five minutes that the door shut, the first tear strolled down Itachi's face. And that first tear was followed by another… and another… and another until he was silently sobbing.

_Rukia. Don't do this. _Itachi thought.

He loved Rukia. And he still did. More than she would have ever known.

* * *

**In Sakura's cell**

Sakura's cell was similar to Itachi's cell. The only difference was that there were only two bolts instead of three.

Sakura was lying on the gravel with her body thrown around, her hair had gravel mixed within it, her clothes were worn and torn although Sakura only put them on yesterday, her body was stained with mud and a slight amount of her own blood, and there were numerous slashes all over it. Obvious signs of torture. But the worst was her eyes: Her pupils and irises were shockingly small and were darting around the place although she was not controlling them. Also, around her emerald green eyes, there was a thin yellow ring around it. Sakura was poisoned.

The door creaked open and Sakura weakly looked up.

"Hello, Sakura," Rukia said.

Sakura couldn't reply. She just laid her head back onto the ground.

"Yes, the poison is working perfectly isn't it?"

Sakura closed her eyes.

Rukia walked over and yanked Sakura's head off the ground by her hair.

Sakura groaned in pain.

"Will you look at this? The Sasuke _Uchiha_ has a girlfriend that can barely stand up for herself," Rukia laughed.

"What do you want?" Sakura groaned.

"What is it in your blood line that prevents the time jutsu to work against the Haruno clan?"

"What?"

"Ugh! You are clueless! Look, our time jutsu does not work against the Haruno clan for some reason. Since you're Tsunade's apprentice, you are the most likely person among your clan to recognize any genetic material among your blood line that prevents the time jutsu to work against you guys.

"When we kidnapped you, you were still conscious unlike everybody else. Not only that, you're entire family was conscious. Several of our members had to be sent to your house to take out your family.

"What?"

"You're family had to be knocked unconscious."

"Did you kill them?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Of course not! If we were to kill them, it would look to suspicious for time had been frozen. There would be stabs that looked like they were born with them. Too suspicious."

"…"

"Anyway, what is in your genes?"

"I don't know."

Rukia performed some fast hand signs and pressed her palms onto Sakura's body.

"AAAAAAAGH!"

"You know that poison I injected into your body? Well, it doesn't just weaken your body, it doesn't allow your mind and eyes to focus, and all that other wonderful stuff. The poison goes along with this jutsu I developed. Whenever that poison within you makes contact with any part of my body, you will be in serious pain. Not just physical pain, although that is included with this wonderful package deal. This poison with my jutsu will be directly aimed at your heart and your immune system. The poison and my jutsu will control your amount of heart rate. Your heart could speed up or slow down to my liking causing you to have massive chest pains and breathing difficulties. Also, for the immune system, my poison will greatly weaken your immune system, making the pain you feel even worse."

"…"

"Don't worry about the immune system part. It would only temporarily weaken your system… for now. If I was to keep torturing you like this, then your immune system will begin to be _permanently_ damaged."

"…" Sakura was too weak to say anything to Rukia. Although she had about a million questions within her mind.

"Am-I-speaking-too-fast-for-you?" Rukia asked in drawling the words.

"You… you…"

"Shut up," Rukia snapped and kicked Sakura in the stomach.

"Now let me ask again. What do you know about your clan's traits?"

"…"

"Does your clan have any kekai genkai?"

Rukia thrust her palms onto Sakura's body again.

"AAAAAAAAGH!"

"You're so stubborn."

Rukia grabbed Sakura's hair and yanked her face up so that they were eye to eye.

"I don't know," Sakura managed.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Rukia roared.

"No, I mean I don't know if my clan has encountered any form of power like that," Sakura gasped.

"Are you sure about that?" Rukia snarled.

Sakura nodded weakly.

"You better be."

Rukia kicked open the door and dragged Sakura outside down the hallway.

"Rukia," Satoshi said while walking up to her. "What are you doing with the prisoner?"

"Making sure that she _will_ talk eventually."

"What do you mean?"

"Pinky here doesn't know if her clan has any kekai genkai or not," Rukia said and gave Sakura a swift kick.

Sakura began gasping in pain again.

"Are you sure that she's a ninja?" Satoshi asked. "That kick didn't look too powerful to make her gasp like that. Well, unless she somehow bribed the ninja examiners!"

"Hahaha!"Rukia laughed with him. "It's the poison I injected into her."

"Does she know of its life span?" Satoshi teased.

"No, pinky doesn't. But feel free to tell her."

Satoshi leaned down and grabbed Sakura's hair again, causing her more pain, and smiled. "Say, pinky. Do you know how long that poison in you will last?"

Sakura looked him into the eye with a curious look.

"Forever," he whispered. "The moment the poison is injected into your body, it will remain there forever! So if we were to set you free for about a year, then capture you again, if Rukia was to just poke you, the poison would be fine as ever."

Sakura had a shocked expression on her face.

"Wonderful, isn't it? Rukia designed it herself!" Satoshi smiled and dropped Sakura to grab and kiss Rukia.

The two stopped walking to kiss and Sakura was left lying on the ground in pain.

_No. I will _not_ let myself become a burden again!_ Sakura thought.

Sakura scanned her surroundings. The tunnel that she seemed to be traveling in seemed to be like an abandoned cave. The walls and floor of the tunnel was shockingly moist. Moist enough that Sakura didn't even have to touch them to see the water trickle down the walls. Every few meters, there would be a bared steel door. For some reason, Sakura managed to observe that some doors had three bars, some had two (like her door), and some only had one. The doors did not have any form of cell window for her to look out in. The steel doors were also hexagonal shaped, like her cell. Apart from that, it seemed like a regular cave tunnel.

"Where are we?" Sakura managed to gasp.

"Oh, look. She can speak proper sentences," Satoshi snarled.

"We're in this organization's hide out," Rukia answered.

"Which is where?" Sakura kept asking.

"Like I'm gonna tell."

"Why are you guys here? I mean, what is the purpose of this organization?" Sakura kept gasping. Rukia and Satoshi were on the move again. Since Rukia was the one dragging Sakura along, she was in pain again. And since Sakura was being dragged along the ground, which was causing her even more pain.

"I don't suppose there is any danger in telling you what we are after," Rukia spoke hesitantly. "This world is corrupt and is full of mistakes," Rukia began. "Anytime someone makes a mistake, the world could be thrown into complete chaos. But then, our leader, whose name I have no intention of telling you, thought of this: What if we could undo our mistakes? To have the power to control time. Our leader began a search. He searched for people that had the potential of becoming true ninja. Ninjas that could control time.

"For years, we have spent our time developing a jutsu that would allow us to control time. Satoshi and I were one of the creators of this jutsu. We were one of our leader's most skilled and trusted associates at the age of seven. By then, our leader recruited several more skilled ninjas. The outside world began recognizing our existence. But anytime an outside ninja would see our faces, we would just reverse or freeze time and simply walk away… And for those who managed to have their faces seen and was unable to remove the memory, they became known as the rogue ninja. Like the ones that first attacked you.

"But even so, the world began gathering clues to our exact identities. By now you should know that Rukia is not my real name. Anyway, our leader decided to send us as spies into the elite villages to gather information of how much the outside world knows about us… and their security programs."

"Why would you want to know about the village's security?"

"Why would I tell you? I've been on many missions for my master by the age of eight. More than anyone in this organization. I was officially his number one ninja."

"That's my Rukia," Satoshi said and swung his arm around Rukia.

"He was afraid that by then, people would already know my gender and age. So he sent me on one of the hardest missions ever. To become an ANBU black ops in Konoha and to spy on them. I have to admit though, it wasn't that hard to gain Itachi's trust," Rukia laughed.

"So for fourteen years, I've remained a spy. But now, I'm back here.

"Satoshi here was a spy on the Village Hidden in the Cloud."

"I was an ANBU guard for the Raikage himself," Satoshi said proudly.

"Well, here we are," Rukia said and dropped Sakura hard onto the ground.

Sakura looked up. Rukia and Satoshi had led her to another cell. This cell had three bolts, instead of two.

"Why are we here?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see. Do you know whose cell this is, pinky?" Rukia sneered.

Sakura couldn't answer but in her mind, she thought: _Not Sasuke. Not Sasuke._

Rukia flung the door open to reveal who was inside.

Relief and sorrow flew through Sakura's mind.

Itachi was leaning against the wall with his knees against his chest. He was sobbing silently. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks onto the ground. Itachi's forehead rested on his knees shielding most of his face from view.

Sakura's relief was that it wasn't Sasuke but her sorrow was because of Itachi's state.

"Aw, look. He's crying," Satoshi's cruel voice taunted.

Itachi's head snapped up. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks but his eyes were in _Sharingan_ mode and he was in a battle stance.

"Oops. I think I damaged his pride," Satoshi sneered again.

"Satoshi, can you stand outside?" Rukia asked in her girly voice.

"Sure thing."

Rukia dragged Sakura in and Satoshi slammed the door.

"Do you know why you're here, Sakura?" Rukia snapped.

Rukia threw Sakura on the floor and waited for an answer.

No answer, Sakura was too busy trying to fight the pain and reach for Itachi with her hand.

"ANSWER ME!" Rukia screamed and grabbed Sakura's arm powerfully with both her hands.

"NO!" Sakura cried. "I DON'T KNOW!" she continued when Rukia wouldn't release her.

Itachi stood up and knocked Rukia away from Sakura, but then sat back down.

Rukia recollected herself and said, "You here because Itachi's life depends on you."

Sakura looked up at Rukia.

Rukia walked over to Itachi and sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Anytime you lie to us, or after every three weeks that you don't give us an answer, Itachi will be tortured."

"What?" Sakura managed.

"Deactivate your _Sharingan_, Itachi," Rukia whispered.

To Sakura's dismay, Itachi obeyed.

Rukia took out an injection needle filled with a yellow liquid.

"No," Sakura said. Sakura realized that the needle was filled with poison.

Rukia grinned wickedly at Sakura and injected the poison into Itachi's arm.

Itachi didn't wince at all from the injection. But after Rukia removed the needle, Itachi's pupils and irises began to shrink and a thin yellow ring appeared around it. His eyes began darting swiftly around the place.

But Rukia kept her head on his shoulder and he didn't wince in pain at all.

"What?" Sakura asked softly.

"I injected two poisons into you. One is the torture. The other one is to knock out your focus. The second on is only temporarily though.

"The way we are going to torture Itachi is the classic way. Nice, hard whips."

Sakura saw Itachi close his eyes after this and leaned his head back against the hard gravel wall.

Rukia pressed Itachi onto the floor and laid on his body.

She brought her face up to his and kissed him passionately.

Sakura thought that Itachi was going to throw Rukia off but instead Itachi eagerly kissed her back.

Then it hit Sakura: Itachi still loved Rukia. He wanted Rukia. He was trying to convince Rukia that he was better than Satoshi. Itachi wanted to tell Rukia that he loved her no matter what she did to him.

Rukia broke apart from Itachi and laid her head on his neck.

"You're strange, Itachi. One moment, you're saying we're over. The next moment, you're screaming you love me in any way you can," Rukia chuckled.

"Don't go back to him." Itachi whispered.

"Hmph," Rukia replied playfully.

Rukia sat up and grabbed Sakura and began dragging her to the door.

Sakura winced in pain from the hard gravel floor she was being dragged on and the poison.

Rukia knocked on the door and Satoshi opened it for her, grinning wickedly at Itachi when he swung his arm around her.

The three began to depart Itachi's cell. As Sakura struggled to look back up, she saw that Itachi was desperately trying to focus his eyes on Rukia's departing figure. Sakura managed to catch a small glance of Itachi in the eye.

He smiled.

Itachi swiftly activated his _Sharingan _and looked at Sakura in the eye for a brief second and deactivated it.

But that was all he need to send Sakura a telepathic message.

_Don't worry. I have a plan._

Sakura managed to hive Itachi a small smile before his cell for slammed shut.

_If I can't do anything right now,_ Sakura thought,_ then I can at least try to let him know I believe in him and Sasuke…_

_Sasuke…_

_Sasuke, you're the craziest bodyguard ever,_ Sakura jokingly thought.

* * *

**Many hours later (around 2:00 AM or something)**

Itachi managed to pry his walkie-talkie out of his pouch.

He set it to the ground and placed it on speaker mode. His bound hands made it unable for him to speak into it directly. (**How Itachi managed to get it out of his bag, I don't know.)**

"Lady Tsunade, are you there?" Itachi rapidly whispered.

No reply.

"Lady Tsunade!"

Still no reply.

Itachi changed his walkie-talkie to message mode with Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, this is Uchiha Itachi calling in. Sakura and I have been captured, Tell Sasuke he's on his own for this mission. His opponents are tough, skilled ninjas that can manipulate time and are experts at poison, weapons, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and nearly everything else. One of the members was our own: Rukia Suzuki. There are others that are spies on other villages, too."

Itachi paused. He was hearing footsteps headed his direction.

"I have to go!"

Itachi turned his walkie-talkie off and began trying to put it back into his bag. But it was too late.

The door swung open and Rukia was standing there amused at what she saw.

"I should have remembered," she said playfully. "All ANBU members have walkie-talkies to Lady Tsunade."

Rukia strode over to Itachi and stepped on the device, breaking it.

She grabbed a fistful of Itachi's shirt and brought his face up to her.

_His poison is wearing off_, Rukia noticed.

With Itachi's face in front of her own, Rukia hesitated to punch/kick Itachi.

_He's beau—_

_What am I thinking?_

Rukia shook her head and turned around, about to leave but then Itachi whispered, "Wait."

Rukia twirled around and snapped, "What?"

Itachi looked at Rukia in the eye and whispered, "Good night."

Itachi stood up and began heading towards Rukia but then she left his cell without a word leaving Itachi there.

* * *

**The next day, but back with Sasuke**

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHERE ARE THOSE TWO?" Sasuke shrieked while running around his hotel room.

Sasuke thought that Itachi and Rukia only left to go partying for the night but it was now 2 in the afternoon and they still weren't home.

_*Knock, knock_*

_Finally!_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke opened up his door to see a small ninja hound carrying a message in its mouth.

Sasuke bent down and took the message and the ninja hound then vanished.

_Sasuke:_

_Itachi has been captured. Rukia was a spy all along. She and her associates managed to capture Itachi and bring him to their hideout. It turns out that Sakura is with them. We cannot send you any back up ninja right now because of the amount of mission requests currently coming in. You're on your own on this one. Itachi managed to make contact with us last night through his walkie-talkie but that I learned that the enemy destroyed it later. You're opponents are heavily strong and are masters with weapons, poison, you name it! But the most dangerous part is that they can change time. We have learned that through our research there is a one-minute interval between anytime they use that jutsu. That jutsu seems to take up a lot of their chakra. But don't under estimate their weakness. They still have enough chakra to perform jutsus and fight however. They just can't repeat the jutsu. Also, I'm adding a new part to your mission. It is not only to retrieve and guard Sakura, but this time, is to try and defeat this organization. Keep in touch with us. When we are through with these missions, we will immediately send you, Sakura, and Itachi backup. Good luck, Sasuke._

_~Lady Tsunade_

_P.S. If you do not stop this organization, there is a high possibility of the world having a time crisis._

"I'm screwed," Sasuke muttered to himself.

He headed down to the lobby (by the elevator of course and yes there was elevator music) to check out and left the building.

Rescuing Sakura was only part one. Stopping the bad guys was part two. And possibly save the world from a massive time crisis was part three.

Yeah, Sasuke was screwed.

* * *

**SM123: Wow, that was fast for me to come up with. I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't that funny. I know this is a humor story but this is still a ninja world so I have to add drama and violence and save the world stuff.**

**Sasuke: Yeah, yeah, yeah. But that means, I get to be the star now! **

**SM123: No, you, Sakura and Itachi are the main characters now.**

**Sasuke: Whatever.**

**SM123: Well, the next chapters might not be as fast as this one because that the State testing for me is coming up in one week. So I need to study. (YES! I AM A 4.0 STUDENT! I CARE ABOUT THIS STUFF! I HAVE STRAIGHT A'S I TELL YOU!)**

**Sasuke: I'm surprised.**

**SM123: Well, there still might be hope for Rukia and Itachi but…. We'll have to see. And I am going to stop it before it even starts: THERE IS NO CHANCE OF ITACHIXSAKURA IN THIS STORY!!!!!!! And yeah, when Sakura thought that Sasuke was a crazy bodyguard, that's where I got the story title from X]. **

**Don't you guys have a hard time coming up with chapter titles? It's really difficult for me!**

**Sasuke: Dope.**

**SM123: HEY! You wanted to name this chapter "Attack of the Monkeys."**

**Sasuke: Monkeys are awesome.**

**SM123: Newsflash. I will not be making/posting a chapter for about 2 weeks. Why? My Language Arts teacher nominated me and several other students (yes! I'm special!) to write our own stories for our school's anthology, a collection of stories. Not many students were nominated so I am _dying_ to do this. Thing is, my dead line is in 2 weeks! So, I am going to have to try to write as many chapters as I can for this. He said that the whole story is not required but I am trying to get as much as possible.**

**Sasuke: Nerd.**

**SM123: Whatever. Well, see you guys next time! ^^**


	9. I still lover her

Chapter Nine

**Sm123: AAAAAH!**

**Sasuke: MUAHAHAHHAHAHA!**

**SM123L I'm sorry everybody! In that previous chapter, I slightly damaged Sasuke's pride… So now, he's hanging me from the ceiling!**

**Sasuke: SHUT UP! So in return, I get to control the author's notes selection in this chapter.**

**SM123: *Whimpers***

**Sasuke: Shut up. Now for today's featured user/person is… ME!**

**SM123:WHAT?**

**Sasuke: See, I'm an awesome ninja. Girls think I'm hot—**

**SM123: But I thought they like Itachi more!**

**Sasuke: SHUT UP! I have this cool image.**

**SM123: EMO!**

**Sasuke: SHUT UP!**

**SM123: *whimpers***

**Sasuke: Now, I attend Konoha High. Yes, we did use that school as a scene in a chapter. Which chapter, I forgot.**

**SM123: CHAPTER *mumbles***

**Sasuke: *Gags SM123* Anyway, my favorite foods are rice balls. I hate the song "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake. My favorite bands are Linkin Park, Red, and Skillet. **

**SM123: *escapes the gag* Alright, a question that I would like to answer from my reviews in when is Sakura going to go all bad ass. **

**Sasuke: *gags SM123 again* Also, I'm so awesome that in the anime, the director wanted Orochimaru to want me!**

**SM123: *escapes gag* THAT SOUNDS SO WRONG! But Sakura is going to go kickin' butt when the baddies try—**

**Sasuke: *Gags again* DON'T SPOIL IT!**

**SM123: *escapes gag* When the baddies try to enter her mind. THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING!**

**Sasuke: The idea may change however.**

**SM123: The good news is, the humor is coming back into this chapter! Yay!**

**SM123 and Sasuke: NOW ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

The Lotus Leafs lobby was amazingly beautiful. The floor was made of lovely tropical green tiles that swirled in every possible direction. The columns that were holding up the building were covered with gold to reflect one's reflection. There would be golden fountains in the building here and there with lotuses floating in the water. The walls were made of smooth, polished, sediment rocks and water was being poured down the wall. There were a total of 68 mini palm trees in the building. The perimeter was like a small river. One could hear the water running quietly around the room. There were small couches placed around every palm tree. The lobby was truly a magnificent sight. Well, it would also be a relaxing sight too, if Sasuke Uchiha wasn't running around screaming like a maniac.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sasuke screamed over and over, running in circles in the hotel lobby.

Sasuke ran up to a random person and began shaking him by the shoulders and screaming: "I'M SCREWED I TELL YOU! SCREWED!"

A lobby manager walked up to Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, sir. But I have to order you to leave."

Sasuke looked at the manager and began shaking him by the shoulders and screaming: "I'M SCREWED! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWED!"

Someone walked up to Sasuke and literally kicked him out of the hotel doors.

"YEEOOOW!" Sasuke screamed as he landed onto the ground.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you all right?" a girly voice called.

Sasuke looked behind him to see a red-head ninja headed his way. Karin.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"I saw you fall down and—"

"Wait, I change my mind. I don't want to know," Sasuke interrupted.

Sasuke gathered as much chakra into one of his fists as much as possible. He fired the fist at Karin.

"WHY ME?" Karin shrieked as she flew out of Japan again.

(**A/N:** **I know that was random. That scene does not interfere with the story at all. I just fell like some Karin bashing.)**

"Punching that slut felt good," Sasuke said grinning.

Sasuke stood up and began walking in any direction. He had to get information on this organization.

_Hm, let's see, if I was Kakashi Sensei, where would I go at a time like this?_

Sasuke tried to imagine what Kakashi would be doing right now. Unfortunately, the only image he got was Kakashi reading _Make Out Paradise._

_Alright, forget Kakashi. What would Jaraiya do?_

Sasuke thought a while and saw Jaraiya running after some women way too young for him.

_I am not doing that. What about Tsunade?_

Sasuke saw Tsunade throwing a tantrum and then going gambling.

_What about Orochimaru?_

Sasuke pictured Orochimaru torturing random people for information.

_No. What about Itachi?_

Sasuke saw Itachi eating enchiladas.

_I'm screwed._

_Maybe I should wait until I get more backup before doing anything. _

Sasuke thought that this was a good idea. He was going to go back to Konoha and see if he can have any tracker ninja's help.

Sasuke was about to start walking but then someone tugged his shirt.

Sasuke turned around to see a young girl about Konohamaru's age.

She had shoulder-length black hair and a thin body. The girl was wearing a sleeveless, black collar shirt; a black skirt that was torn at the side of her thighs up to her hip so her legs could move around freely; and black leggings.

"Itachi-nii-san!" the girl yelled. "Wait, you're not Itachi!"

"No, I'm his little brother, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Really? You seem a lot uglier than him."

"…"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," the girl yawned, "but Itachi is ten times hotter than you."

"You should know that Itachi already has a girl—"

"ITACHI HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!" the girl exploded.

Sasuke shrugged. He had just recalled that Rukia was really a traitor.

"AW, MAN!" the girl yelled and ran off. However, the girl stopped in her tracks, turned around to face Sasuke and asked, "Wait, if you're Sasuke Uchiha, are you dating Sakura Haruno? I saw those pictures on Itachi's MySpace."

"NO!" Sasuke roared.

The girl took off.

Sasuke took several steps to leave the village but the stopped with a frown on his face.

Itachi was captured. And here he was, about to give up and go home like a defeated dog. At least Itachi tried to put up a fight against Rukia (remember the hotel room?)! And even if Rukia was weaker than Itachi, there was no way Itachi could have beat Rukia up. Every time Itachi saw Rukia, he acted as if he had finally seen the sun after so many years. Every time Itachi spoke Rukia's name, he was saying it like a prayer. And if Rukia was as powerful as Tsunade said she was, then Itachi was truly at her mercy. Rukia did not know it, but Itachi would not lift a finger to fight when it comes to the people he loved. If Itachi and Rukia were to have a death match, Rukia was going win and Itachi was going to die.

_Itachi must be mourning for her right now,_ Sasuke thought.

_But I can't do anything without backup!_

Sasuke took off into the air but then stopped when he landed on a roof top.

Sakura was probably being tortured right now. It was Sasuke's job to defend and protect Sakura but he didn't. All he would do was get mad at her and shove her away from him. It wasn't Sakura's job to try and escape without his help. Sasuke _had_ to help her.

And besides, if Sasuke didn't try to rescue them and returned to Konoha, Tsunade would put Sasuke into his grave.

Sasuke turned around, activated his _Sharingan_, and began looking for a trail.

But what Sasuke didn't know, was that the girl that he had just spoke to was staring at him, smirking.

She took out a walkie-talkie and clicked it on.

"Hello?" she asked. "Yes, this is Yumi Nakano. Sasuke Uchiha has taken the bait."

"Good work, Yumi," Rukia's voice said through the device. "Now you know what to do next."

Yumi smiled and said, "Of course. Exterminate the Uchiha bastard."

Yumi took off right after she placed the walkie-talkie back into her bag.

* * *

**Back at the bad guy hideout**

Rukia was walking along the hallway gracefully and merrily. She was having such a good day. Rukia had just finished another round of torture with Sakura, she had finished bragging about how great Satoshi was outside Itachi's cell loudly so he could hear, and she just learned that Sasuke Uchiha was trying to chase after them with Yumi, one of their best assassins, hunting him down.

"Someone seems happy," Satoshi said, walking up to her.

"I know. I'm having such a good day. I tortured Sakura, learned that Sasuke is currently being hunted down by Yumi and her squad, and I think I made Itachi cry," she said proudly.

"You think?" Satoshi asked.

"I didn't go into his cell," Rukia replied.

"Why?"

Rukia for once hesitated. "Well, I was afraid that he might attack me by surprise. I mean he is an Uchiha."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow.

"And remember? The time jutsu has—" Rukia began.

Satoshi slammed his hand onto her mouth.

"Careful, Rukia. Don't go announcing it everywhere," he said.

Rukia wiped his hand off her mouth and said, "I know. I just got careless."

The two of them kept walking down the hall together, holding each other's hands and swinging their arms merrily. Thing is, Satoshi was not happy.

"Hey, Rukia," Satoshi said slowly.

"Yes?" Rukia replied.

"I'm going on a mission. I need to return to the Raikage. He thinks I'm on a mission and I need to return to him to show that I am still his "loyal" right hand man."

"How long will you be gone?" Rukia asked.

"I-I don't know."

"When will you leave?"

Satoshi gave Rukia a sad look and said, "Now."

For the first time, Rukia noticed the bag swung over his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and muttered, "Be safe."

"Of course I will!" Satoshi laughed. "I'm just going to miss you a lot. And I'm gonna worry about that Itachi guy."

Rukia laughed and said, "You should know that he wouldn't lay a finger on me."

"That's exactly why," Satoshi answered. "Stay away from him. I'm afraid that he'll charm you a bit too much. He looks like he wants to kill me."

Rukia laughed again and wrapped her arms around Satoshi again.

Satoshi swiftly pecked Rukia on the lips and said, "I'll see you again. I promise."

Rukia released her arms and Satoshi teleported out of the hide out.

However, instead of feeling sad like any other girlfriend should, she felt happy and scared at the same time. She was happy that he was gone because now she could spend more time with Itachi. And she was scared because she did not know why she wanted to see Itachi.

_I'm probably just used to seeing him so much that I want to see him now!_ Rukia thought.

_Hm, I'll probably just torture him with some hot facts about Satoshi._

Rukia merrily ran back to Itachi's cell, her enthusiasm returning to her.

Rukia slammed Itachi's door open… instantly regretting it.

Itachi was sitting in the back corner of the room, tears slowly rolling down his face.

Rukia would have been making fun of him by now, if Satoshi was with her. But now, she was alone and she had to face Itachi.

"Is this really the best an Uchiha can do?" Rukia snarled.

Itachi looked up and sadly smiled.

"For now, Rukia, this is all I can do."

Rukia held in a sigh. Itachi was so boring when he was calm and sad. He was so much more fun to tease when he was angry or jealous.

"Say, Itachi," Rukia began smiling slyly. "What would you do if I told you that Satoshi is going on a mission?"

Itachi closed his eyes and said, "It depends on how much you want him back."

"And before he left, he proposed to me and I said yes," Rukia finished.

Itachi's eyes opened up in shock and stared at Rukia.

"I mean, he is such a good kisser!" Rukia began teasing again. "And he is such a hottie!"

"If you want him that much," Itachi sighed, closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall again.

"You don't care?" Rukia snapped.

"If you love him that much, then no I don't care."

Rukia was speechless. This was not turning into her favor. But then a new plan hatched in her head and she laughed out loud again.

"I was only joking to see your reaction, Itachi!" Rukia said.

Itachi stared at Rukia with sad eyes again.

"But I want you to know this, Itachi: Sasuke is being hunted down by one of our best assassins: Yumi Nakano. I'm sure you remember her from your bingo book."

Itachi opened his eyes wide in fear now.

"CALL HER OFF!" Itachi roared. "SHE'LL KILL HIM!"

"That's the point," Rukia sighed. "You sure are slow at catching on."

"RUKIA, CALL YUMI OFF!" Itachi yelled now standing up and doing hand gestures.

"You're fun to tease again," Rukia laughed.

"Are you messing with me?" Itachi asked.

"Yes and no. One: I'm telling the truth. But two: I like seeing you get mad. You look sexy when you're mad."

"RUKIA YOU BI—" Itachi began but was cut off again.

Rukia was in front of him, covering his mouth with her hand.

"Now, now. Watch your language, Itachi-kun," Rukia sneered. "I remember last night; you wanted a good night kiss from me!"

"Get. Out," Itachi said, emphasizing each word.

"No!" Rukia smiled and kissed Itachi hard.

Itachi stood there. Should he kiss her back? Should he throw her off? Half of his body loved her. The other half hated her.

Rukia's kiss was becoming stronger and stronger by the second. It was about to become making out until Rukia pulled away from him.

"You're attitude may be boring," Rukia laughed. "But you are still a sexy kisser."

Rukia was about to leave but then Itachi grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"What are you—?" Rukia began but then was but off.

Itachi slammed his lips onto her own.

His kiss wasn't like her kiss. Itachi's was softer and slower. It held more passion in it.

Itachi held the kiss for several seconds but then pulled his head back. He was still hugging her.

"Don't lay a finger on Sasuke or Sakura. But torture me as much as you want, Rukia. I love you too much to hate you," Itachi said.

Rukia ripped out of Itachi's grip and stomped out of the cell.

* * *

**SM123: Darn! This was more of a filler chapter. The only non-filler part was when Sasuke ran into Yumi. And (in my opinion) this chapter kinda sucks.**

**Sasuke: You're so lazy. Why can't you put the fighting scene in this chapter?**

**SM123: Because the story would go to fast then!**

**There will be a Yumi verses Sasuke in the next chapter. And what is this time jutsu's weakness? Maybe you'll find out in the battle scene.**

**Sasuke: MAYBE.**

**SM123: Whatever. Now, as you know, I had to write another story for the past two weeks. So, I'm placing another poll: Would you like me to post up my other story for you to read AFTER this story is finished?**

**Sakura: *walks in* I think you should. A lot of your teachers and friends liked your story. Now all we have to do is wait until the other teachers approve and then you're in the school's anthology!**

**SM123: Thanks. But I want to hear my reader's opinions. So please tell me if you want the other story posted after this one. My story is about a girl being hunted down by a serial killer. **

**Sasuke: NERD!**

**SM123: Shut up!**

**Oh, and I might now be able to post another chapter in a long time again. Next week, I'm having a lot of award ceremonies at my school. Not everyone is receiving an award and only the people that received an invitation will get one. Yes, I got an invitation so I'm going to the ceremony. Then, I have a band concert. Then my WEB leader meeting. Then I need to study for my final Vietnamese test of the year. Well, the list goes on but I'm too lazy to type it up.**

**Sasuke: What kind of nerd are you?**

**SM123 and Sakura: Shut up!**

**SM123: But please review!**


	10. FIGHT! Yumi vs Sasuke

Chapter Ten

**SM123: Hey guys! Thanks for reading that previous chapter. In my opinion, that previous chapter was weird. I mean, I hate fillers.**

**Itachi: I have no idea why you're making Rukia say I'm a good kisser. I mean, I suck at kissing!**

**Sasuke: I have no idea why girls think you're hot!**

**Itachi: Whatever! *leaves***

**Sasuke: *stays in my room***

**SM123: How come it's always you in here? I mean, Sakura only came in here once and Itachi in here twice!**

**Sasuke: Because I'm awesome that way.**

**SM123: Wow, either the awesome chart had lost its high ranks or a better word has appeared.**

**Sasuke: Psh.**

**SM123: What kind of guy says 'Psh'?**

**Sasuke: Me**

**SM123: …**

**Anyway, for the next feature person/user is XRukiaUchihaX! She's another awesome movie maker and yes she is on YouTube. She used to have a lot of videos but then the majority of them were removed because their songs were copyrighted -_-.**

**But she's still making videos now and then and you should check her channel out. Have fun!**

**Sasuke: I bet that I'm ten times better than her.**

**SM123: No.**

**And as I promised: FIGHT SCENE!**

**Sasuke: YEAH!**

* * *

Sasuke was running swiftlythrough the forest with speed that put the Yellow Flash of Konoha to Shame.

As he ran, memories of he and Sakura flew through his mind.

"_What did I just hear?" Mikoto entered the room. "Sakura will be sleeping on the floor?!"_

"…"

"_Sakura will be sleeping in your bed."_

"_WHAT ABOUT ME?"_

"_Isn't it obvious, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. "You got yourself a bed mate."_

* * *

"_Why did you scream for Sakura passionately?" Ino asked._

* * *

_Sakura woke up to find her face resting on Sasuke's chest._

"_Kya?" she muttered softly._

"_What are you doing?" a voice above her growled._

_Sakura looked up to see a glaring Sasuke._

_Sakura jumped off of Sasuke to learn that her face was on his chest, her hands also on his chest, and her upper body on technically covering him while they were being covered with a blanket._

* * *

_His body was moving on its own accords. Sasuke began to press his body against Sakura. Sakura couldn't do anything about it because of her thoughts and that he was freaking powerful. He pressed his forehead against Sakura's and looked her directly in the eye. Sasuke's breathing became slightly heavy. Sakura just stared at him. Sasuke slightly opened his mouth. Sakura began to feel his hot air against her own mouth. Sasuke moved in. Their lips were right about to brush against each other's. Sasuke closed his eyes and—_

* * *

"_I hope you like motorcycles, Saki."_

"_Saki?"_

"_My new nickname for you."_

* * *

_Sakura was staring into Sasuke's eyes._

"_What?" Sasuke asked._

"_Nothing," Sakura replied and turned away._

_The two sat in silence for about ten minutes. But after that, they began passing glances at each other. Several times, they would catch each other's gaze and quickly turn away._

_After about another five minutes, Sasuke began to scoot closer to Sakura. Sakura turned to Sasuke to see what he was doing. Once she did, Sasuke's arms wrapped themselves around her and Sasuke pulled Sakura in. _

_From their stomach to their collarbone, they were smashed against each other in that range._

"_I'm glad you're safe," Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear._

_Sasuke began dragging his lips across Sakura's cheek. He was about to reach her lips when… the door burst open._

"_So you are in love with Sakura?" Hinata asked._

* * *

_I'll save you, Sakura!_

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He had no idea where he was going. He was being driven by his instinct on where to head. Now, he was lost in a forest he had never been to.

"AW, CRAP!" Sasuke yelled.

"Aw, what's the matter?" a girly voice mocked. "Can't find your girlfriend?"

Sasuke turned around to see Yumi behind him with a wicked grin on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke snapped.

"Simple: To kill you."

Sasuke got into a defense position.

"Hmm," Yumi slowly said. "I'm surprised you never heard of me. Itachi works in the ANBU Black Ops and your father works at the Konoha Police Force."

"H-how did you know about that?" Sasuke gasped.

"How dumb are you? One: You're an _Uchiha_. The Uchihas are in charge of the Police Force! Two: I'm in the organization with Rukia. And three: I'm in your brother's and father's BINGO book."

Sasuke crouched down and then charged forward. Yumi mirrored his attack and charged at him. Sasuke swung a kick but then was blocked with a punch from Yumi. Yumi swung a kick but was then blocked by another kick from Sasuke. The two were tangled by their own attacks.

Yumi then performed a surprising attack: She bit Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke flinched and slightly lowered his guard and she managed to pull out of his attack and kick him through several trees before he crashed onto the ground.

Sasuke stood up to see Yumi dash out at him at swing a punch. Sasuke blocked her punch.

_Holy crap. How much chakra did she put into her attacks?_

Yumi's attacks were similar to Sakura's attacks only they were at least ten folds stronger. The only reason why Sasuke hasn't been blown away by her attacks was because he would concentrate a high amount of chakra into his attacking area to support the body part. If he hadn't, his entire skeleton would have been shattered.

Sasuke jumped away and performed several hand hands. "CHIDORI SENBON!" Sasuke screamed.

Rays of lightning flew towards Yumi but she easily evaded them.

"You have to use more sneaky attacks, Sasuke!" she screamed.

_DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! _

Sasuke rushed forward and tried to land u punch on Yumi. Yumi tried to grab his fist but then Sasuke dodged underneath and kicked her legs, knocking her over. However, before Yumi hit the ground, she slammed both of her hands onto the ground and pushed herself up. The way she did so, it seemed like she was really jumping.

Yumi stood up and kicked Sasuke in the stomach and he flew through several trees again.

Sasuke stood up and began performing several hand signs. "CHIDORI!" Sasuke screamed and ran forward.

Yumi grabbed his hand before he was able to hit her and pulled Sasuke behind her. Sasuke pulled free of her grip and kicked Yumi into the air. Sasuke jumped after her and began kicking her in the back. And when she would flip over, he would repeatedly kick her in the stomach. Eventually, Sasuke began kicking her downwards to the ground. As the two began to gain speed, Sasuke began kicking her harder.

"LIONS BARRAGE!" Sasuke screamed.

But before Sasuke managed to deliver his final kick, Yumi placed both of her hands onto Sasuke's back and pushed herself over him, jumping away from the ground onto a tree.

Sasuke crashed into the ground.

Sasuke stumbled up to see Yumi laughing at him and screaming, "Is this all an Uchiha can do? No wonder Itachi was captured so easily!"

Sasuke growled and performed several hand signs. "LIGHTNING STYLE! THUNDER DRAGON JUTSU!"

A humongous dragon flew out of nowhere from Sasuke and charged towards Yumi.

Yumi, however, then performed several hand signs that were so fast that only Sasuke's Sharingan could capture.

"Wind Style! Giant tornado jutsu!"

A huge tornado appeared and Sasuke was sucked into it and spun around above the ground.

"Fire style, Giant Flame vortex!" **(I don't know if that one exists but I think I heard of it somewhere…)**

The wind tornado swiftly altered into a fire vortex and Sasuke aimed the vortex at Yumi.

"Water style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" Yumi screamed.

A huge water dragon appeared and clashed against the fire vortex. A vast amount of steam appeared, slightly limiting their view, and the fire vortex vanished.

Luckily, for Sasuke, he had his Sharingan. He scanned the area to detect Yumi's chakra. Nothing. Nothing at all.

_What? Where is she?_

Suddenly, Sasuke's Sharingan saw that Yumi was_ right in front of him_.

_How did she get there so fast?_

Yumi landed several kicks on Sasuke before he could react.

Sasuke managed to cover his body with a high amount of chakra to prevent her breaking any of his bones. It had worked. But now blood was beginning to appear out of his mouth.

_Crap! She can use water and wind!_

Sasuke stood up again. He had no choice. He was going to have to use his least favorite jutsus: Genjutsus.

Sasuke had always thought lowly of genjutsu because he thought it was a cheap way of fighting. Catching your opponent in an illusion as you beat them up. Cheap. Real cheap. But to be honest, that was just his excuse for never using genjutsu. The real reason why he never used genjutsu was because he sucked at it.

_Okay, Sasuke. You can do this. Just focus your chakra and that girl will become dead meat._

Sasuke focused his chakra harder than he had ever before. He clasped his hands together, and then thrust them out at Yumi. He felt his offensive chakra that he was collecting shoot out at her.

Sasuke saw Yumi slightly flinch and he knew that his jutsu had hit.

But then, Yumi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Do you have any idea what type of genjutsu you just cast at me?" she asked.

"Um, no."

Sasuke was actually performing one of the basics of genjutsu: focus your chakra, and send it at your opponents and hope the jutsu works.

"Right now, Uchiha," Yumi laughed, "I'm seeing happy, pink bunnies all over the place singing the Barbie song."

Sasuke bit his lip.

"You're dead meat, Uchiha," Yumi laughed.

Suddenly, she vanished. And before Sasuke could blink, he was on his knees, bleeding heavily and groaning in pain.

_How-? Of course!_

Yumi was using the time jutsu against Sasuke.

_There has got to be a side effect!_

Sasuke began scanning Yumi's body again to see the effects of the jutsu. Nothing. But then he noticed something, besides from losing a high amount of chakra from the attack (like all big, strong justus do), her life span also seemed to lower.

_This jutsu reduces your life!_

Sasuke stood up again with more confidence. But just as he did, Yumi was gone and he was on the ground again with more wounds than ever.

Sasuke began coughing up blood rapidly.

He looked up again at Yumi to see her life span same as usual. It didn't change.

_She probably has to use the jutsu multiple times before her life span is actually depleted._

Sasuke struggled up again only to have Yumi disappear… and then get beat up again.

_Crap. I'm not going to get anywhere like this._

"You're pathetic, Uchiha!" Yumi yelled. "You don't deserve to be called an Uchiha!"

The words rang in Sasuke's ears. He was not going to be teased like that. He was the heir to the Uchiha clan and that is final!

Sasuke began to breathe heavily. Black marks began to appear all over his body. His curse mark was beginning to activate.

_What is going on?_ Yumi thought.

Sasuke dashed forward with the power of the cursed seal and gave Yumi several fatal blows.

"GAH!" Yumi screamed and went through three trees.

Sasuke ran forward again and began kicking Yumi rapidly anywhere he can. Yumi was only able to block half of them, she was able to dodge a fourth of them, and took the last fourth of Sasuke's kicks.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke yelled. "WHO'S THE WEAK ONE NOW?!" Sasuke screamed.

Yumi vanished again but then Sasuke managed to sense her behind him. He turned around and raised his hand to block her attack.

It worked. Sasuke was currently grabbing Yumi's fist when she reappeared.

Yumi tugged free from him and then performed several hand signs. Before Sasuke knew it, Yumi was up in the air as if she was flying.

"So, you want to fly, hm?" Sasuke murmured.

Sasuke activated his second level of his curse mark.

The once gorgeous face of Sasuke Uchiha was now replaced by a monstrous face.

On Sasuke's back were two large wings made out of hands.

Yumi nearly puked at seeing the young Uchiha's true state.

"YOUR PARENTS ACTUALLY LET YOU USE THAT STATE?" Yumi bellowed.

"NO! BUT THEY'RE NOT HERE RIGHT NOW AND I'M ALLOWED TO USE IT IN EMERGENCIES!" Sasuke replied.

"OKAY!"

And the fight began again.

Sasuke flew up to meet Yumi. This time, whenever Yumi disappeared, Sasuke was able to catch her. Also, Sasuke lost track of how many times Yumi was using the jutsu.

Sasuke performed his hand signs again and yelled out: "DARK CHIDORI!"

Sasuke charged/flew at Yumi. But this time, Yumi was too slow to dodge. She overused the time jutsu too much. Yumi took the attack.

"AAAH!" Yumi screamed.

Sasuke flew down to the ground and saw Yumi try to stand up from the ground.

_Just one more time!_

Sasuke charged forward with another dark Chidori in his hand. But before Sasuke was able to hit his target, Yumi vanished again.

Before Sasuke knew it, Yumi was behind him holding a black sword.

_Where did she get that?_

Sasuke examined the sword with his Sharingan.

The sword was made out of chakra. One would create the sword by focusing their chakra into a sharp cut. Then the user would turn their chakra solid.

Sasuke copied her move.

Sasuke's sword was also black but was not as sharp as Yumi's.

"Trying to copy my sword, are you?" Yumi teased. "Well, guess what, Uchiha? This move is specifically for wind users because we can shape our chakra easily."

Yumi ran forward with her sword.

Sasuke tried to block the sword but the sword then changed path and hit Sasuke.

Everything was now at a different level. Because of Yumi's sword, Sasuke was at a complete disadvantage. The sword (for some reason) gave Yumi new speed, new accuracy, a longer range, and new power.

Even though Sasuke was in his curse form, he still had a small chance of winning.

Sasuke raised his sword and began charging forward. Yumi did the same. Although Yumi's speed was faster, Sasuke was able to keep up. For a while, the two were parrying attacks against each other.

_I… can't… go… on… much… longer._

Sasuke ran forward again, holding his sword up high. Yumi did the same and knocked Sasuke's sword immediately out of his hand. She performed some fast hand signs and Sasuke was immediately wrapped up with several glowing rings.

"You're finished, Uchiha," Yumi said.

Just then, Sasuke gasped.

"_Sasuke-kun,"_ a snaky voice snarled.

Time began slowing down. Yumi's final blow was moving slowly. Sasuke looked around. He was still in his curse mark form and sensed that Orochimaru was close. Too close.

"_Let me fight her for you, Sasuke-kun,"_ the serpent said.

_No_, Sasuke began to struggle. But the voice became louder.

"_LET ME KILL HER!"_

And Sasuke blacked out.

-

-

-

When Sasuke woke up again, he was lying on the ground without even a scratch on him.

_What?_

Sasuke stood up. Lying in front of him was Yumi's dead form.

Yumi's body was torn apart, literally.

Her livers and organs were surrounding her corpse. And her stomach was torn out. The skin of her arms was torn so her bones and flesh were visible.

Sasuke nearly hurtled.

Sasuke closed his eyes and looked into his memory to see what had done this to Yumi.

_Sasuke's cursed form was ending. The marks on his body vanished. But then his cursemark began to spin rapidly. The mark exploded and then a large serpent arose from Sasuke's body. _

_Yumi jumped away._

_The serpent's jaw began to open and Orochimaru's figure began to crawl out. But then he stopped right before his waist came out. But he could still fight in the serpent's form. _

_No matter how powerful Yumi was, she was no match for Orochimaru._

Sasuke's eyes flew open before he could even look into their fight. His memory could not access that part.

Sasuke began dragging himself away from the corpse.

_When Orochimaru appeared, he must have healed my body._

Along the pathway was a pouch.

Sasuke placed a hand on his ass. His pouch was still there. That must have been Yumi's pouch.

Sasuke picked it up and began examining it.

There were two BINGO books in her pouch: Your every day BINGO book that contained all of the bad guys. And the second ones contained the names of the famous and (mostly) fallen heroes in the Shinobi land.

Most of the good guy pictures were crossed out.

Sasuke flipped through the book's pages. Then he came to a stop. On one of the pages, was a picture of Itachi.

And on his picture, was the word "CAPTURED".

Sasuke kept flipping through.

Another picture was Sakura's. And on her picture was also the word, "CAPTURED".

Sasuke put the book down and then looked in the other book.

His eyes widened. The good guy's BINGO book had writing all over the pictures.

They either said: "TRANSFERRED TO OUR SIDE" or "HAD TO BE KILLED".

Sasuke's enemy had many great baddie ninjas on their side.

Sasuke kept looking through Yumi's bag and came across something hard and white. Sasuke pulled the thing out and gasped.

The thing was an ANBU Black-Ops Mask. And it belonged to the Sand Village.

Sasuke was going to have to have a talk with Gaara.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ/VOTE!**

**The outcome of the story relies on the answer!**

**SM123: Wow, that was fast. I hate writing fight scenes -_-.**

**Sasuke: You suck at fight scenes.**

**SM123: I know.**

**Anyway, I'm really sorry about the stupid relationship between Itachi and Rukia. I know it's really cheesy. But I'm doing it for a reason. You'll see why in the end.**

**On the other hand, I don't you guys hating me. So-o… I'M PLACING ANOTHER POLL!!!**

**Trust me, I'm desperate if I place a poll.**

**Sasuke: Wow.**

**SM123: Do you want the relationship between Itachi and Rukia to continue? Like, do you want them to break up or not? **

**Please don't say "yes" or "no". Actually tell me "Yes, I think Itachi should get over Rukia." Or "No, I want them to be together."**

**Like I said, you'll find out why. AND YES! THE OUTCOME OF THE STORY DEPENDS ON THE ANSWER OF THIS VOTE!**

**You guys will have three chapters to vote. Please vote only once so everyone has a fair chance. And don't make new accounts to support your vote. **

**I will repeat: THE OUTCOME OF THE STORY DEPENDS ON THE ANSWER OF THIS VOTE!**

**And I don't just mean the romantic part of the story: I MEAN THE ENTIRE FREAKING STORY!**

**I have planned nearly the entire story out. There are two routes this story can go. The story relies on the outcome of Rukia's and Itachi's realtion. If they break up, the story will go one way. If they stay together, it will go another.**

**BOTH WAYS ARE VIOLENT/BLOODY/SAD! **

**Just to tell you ;)**

**So at first, I was planning on making Itachi and Rukia stay together, but then I start thinking that their relationship is cheesy. So I want to know if they should continue. **

**SO VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!!!!**

**See ya next time!**

**REMEMBER! YOU HAVE THREE CHAPTERS! YOU CAN ENTER NOW, OR LATER!**

* * *


	11. Gaara

Chapter 11

**SM123: Oh my God. That previous was soooo hard to type up. I HATE FIGHT SCENES!**

**Sasuke: I can't believe that you made me do a fight scene your version. The least you could have done was hire a professional to write the script!**

**SM123: Well too bad! Imma amateur! **

**Sasuke: …**

**SM123: Anyway, thank you to everyone who is voting or will vote eventually! Remember, the fate of the story depends on your vote. **

**Sasuke: Not just the romance, but the ENTIRE story. Like who's going to die, who's not going to die.**

**SM123: I will not putting any other polls or featured people until this poll is over. So please decide: Do you want Itachi and Rukia to be together?**

**Sasuke: And please answer in complete sentences or your vote will not be counted. And if you already voted, you don't have to vote again.**

**SM123+Sasuke: SO VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!**

**SM123: Oh, and I got mixed up in the last chapter. YOUR DEADLINE FOR THIS POLL IS THIS JUNE 30!!!!!! I REPEAT YOUR DEADLINE IS JUNE 30!!!!!!! The next chapter will be ONE of the results of your vote. Remember, not just the romance is the outcome. Who is going to die, how the story ends, and lots of other things depend on wether Itachi and Rukia stay together. And why is the deadline June 30? Simple, that is the end of June. And I will be going to Vietnam around the middle of July until the middle of August so I will be typing the story there most of my time so I need to know your answer. YOUR DEADLINE TO VOTE IS JUNE 30!!!!!!!!**

**SM123+Sasuke: NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Four Days Later**

"I… Need… Water…" Sasuke groaned to the cashier.

"Yes, sir. Your total will be three dollars, twenty-five cents."

Sasuke immediately handed the money over.

The man handed Sasuke a bottle of water.

Sasuke cut off the cap with his kunai and drank the entire bottle… in front of the cashier.

"Um, sir?" the cashier said.

"Oh, sorry. I'll take a Peach Pleasure smoothie with that."

"Um, your total is now three, seventy-five."

Sasuke handed the cash over and received his Peach Pleasure. Yes, Sasuke was at Jamba Juice in the Sand Village.

"Thanks," Sasuke said and left the store.

As Sasuke walked down the street, there was a huge crowd running towards one direction.

_What is going on?_

Sasuke decided to follow them.

The Sand Village was just like the Leaf Village except for the fact that the people dress differently, the ninjas were slightly different, and the buildings were more into nature (sand/mud buildings. How closer to nature can you get?).

Sasuke's favorite parts were that the Jamba Juices here were ten times better than Konoha's Jamba Juices, and he, the Uchiha, was famous there.

"HI, SASUKE-KUN!" an old man yelled as Sasuke was following the crowd. "ARE YOU GOING TO SEE THE NEW TOURIST ATTRACTION?!"

"Yeah…" Sasuke answered and turned away.

_Everyone is running around for a tourist attraction?_

Sasuke kept on walking towards the crowd. He could now hear the buzz of the crowds chatter.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S SASUKE UCHIHA!" someone yelled.

The crowd fell silent and stared at Sasuke.

_There has to be a million people here!_

Sasuke began walking towards them and asked, "So, hey everybody! Uh, what's the new tourist attraction?"

Several people charged over to Sasuke and began pushing him to the front of the crowd.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" several fan girls whispered to him.

Sasuke didn't reply.

Eventually, Sasuke found himself at the edges of a cliff. He looked down and saw two people down there: Gaara and some other man. And behind them was this huge _thing_ covered with a cloth.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" the strange man yelled through a speaker. "I NOW PROUDLY PRESENT TO YOU THE NEWEST TOURIST ATTRACTION! THIS STATUE IS A TRIBUTE TO OUT NEW KAZEKAGE, GAARA!"

The man grabbed Gaara's wrist and held it up into the air.

The crowd went crazy.

The man signaled several people behind the rocks. They ran forward and tugged the covering off.

Sasuke sweat dropped.

Underneath was a statue of Gaara. A _CHIBI_ statue of Gaara... A _chibi_ statue of Gaara holding a short sword sticking it into the air with a Naruto grin.

Sasuke looked at Gaara and saw that he was covering his face.

The crowd was wild.

Gaara created a platform of flying sand stepped onto it. He began rising up into the air and came to where Sasuke was standing.

"Gaara," Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"Sasuke," Gaara greeted with the same tone.

"I need to speak with you, Gaara."

Gaara raised an eyebrow and said, "Fine."

"OH MY GOD! SASUKE HAS ENOUGH COURAGE TO ASK THE KAZEKAGE TO A CONVERSATION!" a girl screamed.

"Sometimes, I wish that I did not have this hair," Gaara muttered.

"Hm?" Sasuke asked.

"I get like a hundred letters a day from fan girls screaming my hair makes me look sexy and another hundred from boys saying how to make their hair grow like that."

"Well, at least you don't get chased by them," Sasuke asked.

"Oh, that's what you think… If you're the Kazekage, you have this direct schedule. _And a lot of fan girls know my schedule_," Gaara sighed.

"Whatever. We need to talk about something."

"If this is about my hair, I am forever banishing you from the Sand Village's Jamba Juice."

"Fine. But may we go somewhere secret?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, my office is my most private place that a visitor can go in."

"What's the most private room that _you_ have?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, it's a room with a device in it that goes _flush_," Gaara said.

"Oh. Your office it is, then."

* * *

**In Gaara's office (which just looked like the other Kage's offices)**

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Gaara asked.

"You know about your ANBU Black-Ops, Yumi, right?"

"How do you know about her?"

"She attacked me."

"What?"Gaara asked.

"Yeah. She ambushed me. Yumi works for this secret organization that is trying to control time. There are many spies in that group. There is a girl named Rukia, an advanced ANBU Black-Ops and Itachi's, um, ex-girlfriend, which was spying on Konoha. Konoha just learned of this organization a few weeks ago."

"And how do I know that you are telling the truth?" Gaara tested.

Sasuke took out Yumi's bag.

"We had a fight and... I killed her."

_Well, Orochimaru really killed her._

"And after I killed her, I took her bag. I looked through her items and found these:"

Sasuke handed Gaara Yumi's bag so he could look through her items.

Gaara's eyes widened. He was looking through the BINGO books.

"Yumi..." Gaara whispered.

Gaara opened the door and screamed, "GUARDS!"

Several ninja ran in.

"I want you to look up Yumi Nakano's status, ranking, favorite color, everything about her! I want you to see how much she knew about this village and its forbidden secrets. And then, I want you to change every single password of the Sand Village and give it to me!"

"Even your MySpace password?" the ninja asked Gaara.

"No I'll do that myself. BUT GO!"

"Yes, sir!" and the ninjas ran off.

But one ninja stayed behind and looked into Gaara's office and saw Sasuke.

"Hey, aren't you Sasuke Uchiha?" the ninja asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered.

"You have a hot girlfriend. I saw those pictures of you two on MySpace," he said with a grin.

_"She's not my girlfriend!"_ Sasuke screamed while flushing.

"There's no need to be shy. You got a hottie! Well, see ya, Uchiha, Kazekage!" the ninja said and ran off.

Gaara closed the door and turned to Sasuke.

"Who's your girlfriend?" he asked,.

"Why does everyone think Sakura is my girlfriend?" Sasuke roared.

"Oh, so it's pinkie, hm?" Gaara said jokingly.

"Shut up!"

Gaara laughed one more time and then said, "Look, Uchiha. If you have anything else for me to see, you better show me before some stalkers break into this room."

Sasuke blinked. "But isn't this room, like, heavily guarded?"

"Yeah. But is that gonna stop some stalker fan girls?"

Sasuke laughed. "Well then, let's go. I want to show you the fight scene."

"Fine."

Gaara walked over to the door and screamed, "KANKURO! TEMARI! GET OVER HERE!"

Gaara's two siblings appeared in the room.

"Yo, wuzzup, little bro?" Kankura asked.

"Nothing—"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Okay a new threat has arose," Gaara answered. "BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE! I don't want any panic.

"Right now, Sasuke and I are going to a scene where Sasuke had a battle with Yumi—"

"WHAT? YUMI WAS A TRAITOR?" Kankuro shrieked. "AW, MAN! I WAS ABOUT TO ASK HER OUT! SHE WAS A HOTTIE!"

"Whatever," Temari snapped. "So what do you want, Gaara?"

"I want you two to stay in charge while I am gone."

Temari and Kankuro nodded.

* * *

As Sasuke and Gaara were traveling through the desert, Sasuke asked, "So, you can just make Temari and Kankuro become your substitutes just like that?"

"Yeah. They're my siblings. And a lot of boys think Temari is hot so they support her. And the council does not want to become enemies with her fan boys.

"Ah."

* * *

**In the desert** (**they're on their way to the fight scene... which is 3/4 days away XD)**

"Honestly, Sasuke, do we have to run?" Gaara snapped.

"If you have a better idea, then please do share with me," Sasuke grumbled.

"Yes I do."

Sasuke and Gaara were sprinting through the desert. And as you many know, sprinting in the sand is not easy.

Gaara summoned up a high amount of sand and it into a sand carpet (like a flying carpet!).

Gaara smirked into Sasuke's face.

"Okay, I admit it, this sand thingy is awesome," Sasuke sighed.

"Sand thingy?" Gaara snickered.

"That's a creative name, Uchiha," a voice laughed.

Gaara and Sasuke turned forward. There were a high number of lightning ninja from Kumogakure, the Hidden Cloud Village.

All of the ninja were masked with black, except one ninja.

"The unmasked ninja there must be the captain of this platoon," Sasuke hissed to Gaara.

"What do I look like to you? Naruto? I'm the Kazekage! Of course I know that!" Gaara snapped.

The unmasked ninja laughed. "The Kazekage, hm? Well, boys, we have a lucky catch: Sasuke Uchiha and the Kazekage!"

"Yeah, the clothes hide my identity so well," Gaara snapped sarcastically. **(Remember? The Kages wear this robe thingy!)**

"Shut up," the captain said.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh nothing much, Uchiha. We're just going to reunite you with your brother, Itachi, and your girlfriend, Sakura."

"AHA! SO SHE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Gaara screamed.

"NO! SHE IS NOT!" Sasuke yelled.

"And as for you, Kazekage, we're gonna take you along with us, probably inject a few things into you, erase your memory, and you'll become a living puppet for us to command."

"Who are you?" Sasuke screamed.

"My name is Satoshi."

"Never heard of you," Sasuke yawned.

"Of course you never have! I work in secret!" Satoshi snarled.

"Hey, Sasuke," Gaara said sarcastically. "Do you hear something? It sounds... boobish!"

"I dunno, Gaara. To me, it sounds like an epic failed version of Michael Jackson."

"HEY!" Satoshi yelled.

"Hey, I'm hearing that wannabe Michael Jackson again!" Sasuke yelled.

Satoshi and the other ninja charged forward.

Gaara yawned and flicked his wrist. A humongous sand wave with sand daggers sticking out of its crest slammed down onto the ninja group.

"That's what happens when you mess with the Kazekage," Gaara shrugged.

But then suddenly, before Sasuke and Gaara could even blink, Satoshi was behind the two of them.

"Yes. The other's did. But not me. And you two shouldn't underestimate one who can control time," Satoshi smirked.

And the fight began.

Sasuke and Gaara jumped off the sand carpet. But before the two could hit the ground, Satoshi already kicked Gaara in the stomach several times.

"Gah!" Gaara yelled.

Gaara summoned up a high amount of sand to direct at Satoshi. The wave was heading towards Satoshi at a fast rate but then he jumped out of harm's way.

"You have to be faster than that!" Satoshi yelled.

**(Now let's all imagine dramatic music playing in the background for the heck of it.)**

"Sasuke, look out!" Gaara yelled.

Sasuke already saw Satoshi coming at him... but he was being kicked and punched in the stomach anyway.

Satoshi was far too fast for Sasuke to follow with his naked eyes.

_Sharingan!_

Sasuke and Gaara finally hit the ground with a thud. But then Satoshi appeared out of nowhere and Gaara was having a bad runny nose.

"Shit. He's strong," Sasuke snarled.

Sasuke charged forward with his Sharingan as Gaara tailed him. Sasuke was able to detect Satoshi's chakra for a slight amount of time... but then it disappeared again... and appeared behind Gaara.

"Gaara, look out!" Sasuke yelled.

Gaara managed to raise a sand shield just in the nick of time. But then the chakra disappeared again and appeared right in front of Sasuke.

If Gaara had not have his sand powers and Sasuke was not an Uchiha (for they were known for their battle skills, Sharingan, and speed), the two would have been badly injured.

"How is he moving so fast?" Gaara asked Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped away from Satoshi but then was kicked in the back into the ground.

"He's using a jutsu that can control time!" Sasuke yelled with a mouthful of sand.

Gaara jumped into a defense state.

Satoshi appeared in front of Gaara and smiled. "You can't beat me."

Gaara tried to kick Satoshi in the stomach but then missed. Satoshi appeared behind Gaara.

Sasuke jumped up from the ground and ran towards Gaara and Satoshi. Satoshi turned to Sasuke and appeared behind Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped away again and ran towards Gaara.

"Damn!" Sasuke yelled. "Why isn't he tiring?"

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"When one uses this jutsu, their life force would slowly be sapped. He's using this jutsu a lot, but he doesn't seem like he is weakening."

"Well then. We're just going to have to tire him a bit!"

Gaara ran forward and shot waves of sand from the ground. Satoshi was forced to dodge all of them. Sasuke ran forward and began throwing kunais toward Satoshi. Satoshi dodged all of them. Gaara managed to appear next to Sasuke again.

"I don't get it," Gaara hissed. "Why isn't he using that time jutsu?"

"I don't know," Sasuke replied. "His life span isn't decreasing."

Satoshi charged forward with multiple kunais in his hand. Sasuke ran forward. He molded his chakra into a katana.

Over the past days, Sasuke was practicing this technique. Now, his chakra-katana was nearly as well as Yumi's katana.

Gaara charged with Sasuke. He created a sand katana in his hand. The two shinobi ran at Satoshi.

Satoshi jumped over Gaara and threw most of his kunais at Gaara's back.

Gaara created a sand barrier to block the attack. Sasuke jumped onto the top of the sand barrier and performed several hand signs.

"Chidori Current!" Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke's katana was now charged with lightning.

Sasuke ran towards Satoshi. Satoshi quickly molded his chakra and a katana appeared in his hand. The two of them raised their weapons and began sparring.

Sasuke and Satoshi were swirling around, swinging their katanas with high skill. But what Satoshi forgot that the two of them were on Gaara's sand barrier.

Gaara molded his sand to grab Satoshi's legs. But when the sand was about to grab his legs, Satoshi vanished again.

Sasuke jumped off of the sand barrier to prepare for Satoshi's next attack. Satoshi appeared behind Gaara.

Gaara whirled around and thrust his katana out. Satoshi backed away but Gaara managed to shoot a sand dagger out at Satoshi.

Satoshi froze time again and appeared behind Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped away from Satoshi but Satoshi vanished again and caught Sasuke around the neck.

"GAH! Le-et me go-o!" Sasuke choked.

"Oh, stop struggling. You'll be reunited with your little girlfriend if you come with us!"

Sasuke swung his leg behind him to try to kick Satoshi but missed.

Gaara performed several hand signs and screamed, "Sand Burial Coffin!"

A sand coffin was encased around Sasuke and Satoshi.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke screamed before his face was completely enveloped.

But the thing is, Sasuke felt Satoshi being pried loose from him. Moments later, Sasuke was thrown out of the sand coffin.

"*Cough, cough* What was that for, Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"It was the only way to get you out of there. Now, I'm gonna finish his bones!" Gaara yelled.

Gaara lifted his hand and the sand coffin rose off of the ground. He squeezed his hands into a fist and the coffin crushed together. The entire Sand Coffin exploded.

"Um, where's the blood?" Sasuke asked.

"That jutsu would be effective if I was inside the coffin," Satoshi laughed from behind.

Sasuke and Gaara turned around. Satoshi was there, unharmed.

"His life span was just depleted slightly right there," Sasuke muttered to Gaara.

"By how much?" Gaara asked back.

"Oh, I'd say less then how much Naruto actually studies."

Gaara groaned. "We have to fight that long just to get him to become slightly tired."

_Should I summon Lord Orochimaru again?_ Sasuke thought to himself.

He shook his head. That last time was an accident. And this time, the Kazekage was accompanying him.

Sasuke ran forward with his katana.

Satoshi did the same.

The two began throwing blows at each other.

"You're getting tired," Satoshi laughed.

Gaara began screaming in pain. Sasuke jumped away from Satoshi to see what was happening.

"N-NO! ST-STOP IT! IT HURTS SO BADLY! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Gaara, what's wrong?!" Sasuke screamed.

Gaara stopped screaming and smiled. "Nothing." And he kept on screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! PLEASE STOP!" Gaara kept screaming.

Suddenly, there was an earthquake.

"WTF? NOT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Sasuke roared.

""YES! THIS WAY!" Gaara screamed.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"This is an advantage of having fan girls," Gaara smirked.

Suddenly, an army of angry looking girls with weapons of any sort (that includes paint ball guns!) appeared before them.

"Who hurt you, Gaara?" a girl asked.

Gaara pointed to Satoshi.

"CHARGE!" the girls screamed.

"This ought to get him tired," Gaara muttered. "Those girls are like my personal army. They kill whoever I want them to kill and all I have to do is take off my shirt in front of them."

Sasuke stared at Gaara, then back to the girls.

_Whoa. He can start a ninja war with these girls if he wants to._

* * *

**Two hours later**

Sasuke and Gaara were lying on the sand, sunbathing as their shirts lay next to them.

"Come on, everybody! Let's stare at Gaara's hotness!" a girl yelled.

Her scream was followed by multiple squeals.

Sasuke and Gaara sat up (while several girls screamed "Oh my God! Look at Gaara's hot abs!") and stared at Satoshi.

Satoshi was no longer a young man. He was old. Very old. His skin was now a gray color and he was covered with wrinkles. His hair was white (okay red because it was stained with blood) and Satoshi was balding in several areas. His clothes were now far too large for him.

"This must be a side effect of over using the jutsu," Sasuke muttered.

"Yes. And you don't have to tell me everything. I am smart. For Pete's sake, I'm the Kazekage!" Gaara snapped.

"Hn."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"I wonder how Sakura bears with you…"

"Shut up!"

A fan girl suddenly turned towards Sasuke.

"Oh my God! You're Sasuke Uchiha!" she yelled.

Sasuke nodded.

"I cannot believe that you've slept with your girlfriend already! Did you two use a condom?" the girl persisted.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled.

"You didn't use one?" the girl gasped.

"NO! I NEVER HAD SEX WITH HER! AND SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Sasuke kept on yelling.

Gaara cracked up. "Come on. We should see what this Satoshi guy is hiding."

The two walked over to Satoshi as the fan girls headed back to the Sand Village.

"His items are nearly the same as Yumi's," Gaara muttered.

"I'm not stupid," Sasuke hissed.

Sasuke and Gaara kept on going through Satoshi's items.

"Look," Gaara said and drew something out.

Gaara was holding a badge. There was the cloud symbol on it.

"He works for the Raikage," Gaara muttered.

"Obviously."

"No. I mean directly under. Satoshi is like his right-hand man. This badge proves it."

"So, do you think we should give the Raikage a talk?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah."

Gaara pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "This is Gaara speaking. We have a new threat. This is an organization that can control time. We have managed to kill boy about my age named Satoshi, a member of the organization. I want you to take his body back and examine it. I am leaving Kankuro and Temari in charge while I am gone. Good luck."

"Next stop, the Village Hidden in the Clouds," Gaara said.

"Which is like a week away," Sasuke grumbled.

Gaara created the sand carpet again and the two Shinobi hopped on.

"Not on this baby. I'd say about two hours away!" Gaara yelled proudly.

"Hn."

"How does Sakura stand with you?"

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

**Author's notes and SPOILERS!!!!!!!!**

**SM123: Sorry folks, but I feel like bragging right now… I WENT TO THE FANIME!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT NO ONE WHO DRESSED UP AS SASUKE MET HIS HOTNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know that thing was a month ago but I just wanted to brag XD.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna tell about a few things from this chapter and then "spoil" (in a way) what's gonna happen next if you vote!**

**Wow. OOC Gaara was fun to write. I really like doing the statue part.**

**SPOILER TIME!!!!**

**Sasuke: Alright. These are SEVERAL things that will depend on the outcome of Itachi's and Rukia's relationship:**

**When the kiss scene between me and Sakura will occur. Like, will it occur sooner or later?**

**How many people will die?**

**Will Naruto get involved?**

**Heck, will the entire Sand and Leaf get involved in this fight?**

**To Hell with this! Will the entire Shinobi land be thrown into a war?**

**Will Villages fight over the Jinchuurikus?**

**Will Itachi stay with Rukia?**

**And……..**

**WILL _____ DIE OR NOT?**

**SM123: Yeah, I'm sorry you guys. If your answers go a certain way, I will make _____ die. AND IF NO ONE VOTES, I WILL KILL ITACHI OFF (just because I'm mad)!!!!!!**

**____: Don't worry. I'll only be dead in the story. I'm still here with my hotness.**

**SM123+Sasuke: *sweat drop***

**SM123: SO VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! Your deadline in June 30!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The next chapter will reveal your choice. And yes this ____ person is currently playing an important role.**

* * *

**DO YOU WANT ITACHI AND RUKIA TO STAY TOGETHER OR NOT? ****Oh, and I'll be in Vietnam from July 15-August 15-ish. So you won't be hearing from for a while I think. But when I come back, expect a lot (or few) chapters posted.**

* * *

**BUT DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!!! REMEMBER: ______'S LIFE DEPENDS ON THE OUTCOME!!!!! That is, if you choose the right one…… And if no one votes, I'll kill Itachi for no reason. I'll tell you who ______ is in the next chapter and whether ____ dies or not.**

**See ya next time!**


	12. Sakura goes badass

* * *

Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ TO SEE IF ____ DIES OR NOT AND WHO THIS PERSON IS!!!!!**

**SM123: Hi everybody! Well, right now, I'm at the airport. I'm at those little booth areas where you can use the internet XD.**

**Sasuke: Hopefully you'll die on the plane! Like that movie Snakes on The Plane!**

**SM123: Dude, the movie was called Snakes on **_**A**_** Plane.**

**Sasuke: No it wasn't! Readers out there, please tell who was right!**

**SM123: Whatever. Anyway, I have posted the poll of will Itachi and Rukia stay together? Well, now is the time of truth, peoples! But first, I have to say that ______ was Itachi.**

**Yes. There was a moment where I was planning Itachi's death... but you had the power to change it with your opinions! **

**But first, I am going to tell what would have happened with your votes!**

**If Itachi and Rukia were to stay together, then the Leaf Village, the Sand, and the Cloud would have faced the organization as a team.**

**If Itachi and Rukia were to break up, then the Leaf and Sand would team up but would have to face the organization AND Cloud!**

**If Itachi and Rukia were to stay together, then the Ninja war that would have occurred would be smaller.**

**If Itachi and Rukia were to break up, then the Ninja war that would take place would be bigger.**

**If Itachi and Rukia were to make up, then Naruto would not have been involved as much.**

**If Itachi and Rukia were to break up, then Naruto would be involved much more! **

**BUT HERE'S THE MAJOR ONE!**

**IF ITACHI AND RUKIA WERE TO BREAK UP, ITACHI WOULD LIVE! **

**IF THEY WERE TO MAKE UP, ITACHI WOULD DIE!**

**Yes, yes, yes. Nag at me all you want later!**

**Now let's all pray that all of you made the right decision... **

**And the answer: Will Itachi and Rukia break up or make up?**

**THE ANSWER IS:**

**ITACHI IS GOING TO LIVE! He and Rukia fall apart.**

**SM123: Anyway, when I was looking over the polls, I saw some pretty strange things. Like one of the votes asked if ____ was Gaara... I was laughing so hard. No, I won't be killing off my OOC Gaara. Another voter hoped that it was Kabuto. You have my respect there. Kabuto is such a pain in the ass. Anyway, if I feel like I need to hurt someone in the story and Karin isn't around. Kabuto will be my target. Thank you for the suggestion!**

**Sasuke+Itachi+SM123: NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Rukia was tapping her foot against the ground rapidly.

_Oh come on! Why does my laptop have to be so damn slow?_

Rukia was doing some research on the side effects of the time jutsu. Besides reducing one's life span, there were other side effects, too. The main issue was that they had no idea of what they were.

_Ugh! I'm just going to torture pinky while I wait._

Rukia stormed out of her room and headed to Sakura's cell.

"Hello, there Sakura!" she greeted when she entered the cell.

Sakura simply laid there. She was too tortured to make any replies.

Rukia bent down and grabbed a fistful of Sakura's hair.

Sakura's eyes flew open. Sakura began screaming as her back arched up.

Rukia dropped Sakura onto the ground again and sighed. Sakura's eyes closed again and she fell unconscious.

"Man this is no fun," Rukia muttered and left.

Rukia left the cell and turned left. She marched forward, then right, then left, then three paces forward, and then Rukia reached a big red door that said "Do not open." Rukia wrenched the door.

"Hell, I love this room," Rukia muttered.

In the room were the servant boys of the base. Thing is, the boys in that room were HOT! The boys were like the ones from Big Bang! **(A/N: You guys should look up this band!)**

_Oh, man. I feel like I'm cheating on Satoshi every time I see these boys!_

Alright picture Big Bang. Then picture the same boys, only there were a hundred more of them. Yeah, heaven!

The boys were laying around. Some of them were watching basketball on the TV. Some of them were laughing. The others were singing and dancing to Haru Haru by Big Bang.

_"Tonaga  
Yeah, finally I realise, that I'm nothing with you  
I was so wrong, forgive me __  
_

Ah~~

Pado-chorom buswejin ne mam  
Baram-chorom hundur-rinun ne mam  
Yongi-chorom sarajin ne sarang  
Munsin-chorom jiwe-jijiga anha  
Hansuman tang-i kojira shi-jyo~o~o  
Ne gasum-sogen monjiman sah-ijyo~o (Say goodbye)

Nega obsin dan harudo mos sal-goman gata-don na  
Sengak-gwanun daruge-do gurok-jorok honjajal sara  
Bogo-sipdago bullo-bwado non amu dedab-obsjanha  
Ho-dwen gide golo-bwado ijen soyong-obsjanha

Ne yope inun gu saram-i mwon-ji hokshi nol ul-lijin anunji  
Gude nega bo-igin hanunji bolso sag da ijo-nunji  
Jog-jongdwe daga-gagi-jocha malul-gol su jocha obso ete-ugo  
Na holo gin bamul jise-ujyo subeg-bon jiwe-nejyo

Dola-bojiman-go tona-gara to narul chaji-malgo sara-gara  
Norul sarang-hetgie hu-he-obgie jo-atdon kiog-man gajyo-gara  
Gurok-jorok chama-bulman-he gurok-jorok gyon-dyo-nelman-e  
Non gurol-surok hengbok-heya-dwe haru-haru mudyo-jyoga-ne

Oh, girl, I cry cry  
You're, my all (Say goodbye)

Girul goda no-wana uri maju-chinda-hedo  
Mot bonchog hagoso gudero gadon-gil ga-jwo

Jakuman ye sengak-i to-oru-myon amado  
Nado mule gudel chaja-galji-do mula

Non nul gu saram-gwa hengbok-hage non nul nega darun mam an moge  
Non nul jagun milyon-do an namke-kum jal jine-jwo na boran-dushi

Non nul jo hanul-gati ha-yage dun gurum-gwado gat-i sapara-ge  
Non nul gure-ge uso-jwo amu il obsdus-i

Dola-bojiman-go tona-gara to narul chaji-malgo sara-gara  
Norul sarang-hetgie hu-he-obgie jo-atdon kiog-man gajyo-gara  
Gurok-jorok chama-bulman-he gurok-jorok gyon-dyo-nelman-e  
Non gurol-surok hengbok-heya-dwe haru-haru mudyo-jyoga-ne

Narul tona-so mam pyonhe-jigil (Narul itgo-so sala-gajwo)  
Gu nunmul-un da marul-teni, yeah (Haru-haru jini-myon)

Charari manaji anha-dora-myon dol apul-tende, hmm~  
Yong-wonhi hamke-haja-don gu yagsog ijen  
Chuog-e mudo-dogil bare baby nol we-he gido-he

Dola-bojiman-go tona-gara to narul chaji-malgo sara-gara  
Norul sarang-hetgie hu-he-obgie jo-atdon kiog-man gajyo-gara  
Gurok-jorok chama-bulman-he gurok-jorok gyon-dyo-nelman-e  
Non gurol-surok hengbok-heya-dwe haru-haru mudyo-jyoga-ne

Oh, girl, I cry cry  
You're, my all, say goodbye bye  
Oh, my love, don't lie lie  
You're, my heart, say goodbye"

Rukia's heart was about to scream into the air with happiness. The boys in the room were _BEAUTIFUL_! If Rukia was not with Satoshi, she would date at least one of these guys.

"Um, hey guys!" Rukia greeted.

All of the boys stood up and then bowed to Rukia. Rukia swore that she was going to faint. She looked around the room again and saw that several of the boys' shirts were off. And when they bowed, their abs were showing off lovely.

Rukia's breathing began to falter. She slightly stumbled a bit and before she could even react, one of the boys were behind her, holding her.

"Are you alright, Rukia-sama?" he asked.

"Y-yes!" Rukia stuttered. "I-I'm fine!"

"Very well then," he said and released Rukia.

"Um, I need your help," Rukia said again.

"Yes?"

"I need you to take a blood sample from one of our prisoners. Her name is Sakura Haruno. I need to perform a test."

The boy that caught her raised his eyebrow but then began heading to the door.

"How many people will this task require?" he asked.

"Just one," Rukia answered.

"Okay."

Rukia followed the boy. As the two left the room, she said, "Uh, Sakura is the one who we have captured to study why our jutsu is not working against her clan."

The boy nodded but then said, "Thank you for telling me this. But why are you doing so? I did not ask."

"THe question was written all over your face."

"Ah."

Eventually, they reached Sakura's cell again. Rukia entered Sakura's cell while being accompanied by the servant boy.

The two approached Sakura. The boy drew out a needle and stabbed it into Sakura's arm. The needle slowly began filling with blood. When the needle was filled, he removed the needle from Sakura and gave it to Rukia.

"Thank you."

Rukia turned away from the boy and Sakura to prevent them from seeing her blush. The boy was gorgeous! He looked a lot like Dae Sung, if you were to ever ask Rukia's opinion.

"Let's go," Rukia stated in her best "control" voice.

Rukia and the boy headed to down the hallway, to the left, then left again, the right, then five paces forward, then right, then right again, then left, then forward, and they came upon a heavily guarded door.

"Would you like me to leave you, Rukia-sama?" the boy asked.

Rukia shook her head. "I might need your assistance eventually," she muttered.

Rukia nodded to the guards guarding the room to grant her access.

"He comes with me," she told them.

"Very well then, Rukia-sama," the guards said.

Inside the room was the organization's lab. The lab was filled with many test tubes, computers, and microscopes. The lab was mostly white and quite bright compared to the rest of the cave. The floor was made of white tiles and the counters were blue tiles. The counters were up against every single one of the walls, surrounding the room. In the middle of the room were multiple tables with black marble counter tops. On the table were the computers and test tubes. The microscopes were on the counter tops. And at every corner of the room, were large sinks. Above the counter tops were glass cupboards. Like the counters, they surrounded the entire room. The length of the room was about the size of a twenty-five meter swimming pool.

Rukia and the boy walked over to a microscope with Sakura's blood in their test tube.

"What's your name?" Rukia asked.

"Ichiru," the boy said. "Why are you asking, Rukia-sama."

"What do you expect? For me to call you 'servant boy' all the time?" Rukia snapped.

"Forgive me, Rukia-sama," Ichiru apologized and bowed.

"Dammit! You don't have to do that every time," Rukia muttered and turned away to hide her blush.

"Very well then."

Rukia placed Sakura's blood underneath the microscope. Rukia gazed at the substance and muttered, "Aw, shit. Still nothing."

"Is something wrong, Rukia-sama?" Ichiru asked.

"Her DNA isn't showing any data. According to our research, after rounds of torture, something in her DNA should show up to act as a defense system."

"Ah."

Rukia placed her elbows onto the counter and held her head between her hands. She rubbed her temples with her index fingers.

"Ugh. We can't torture her anymore. If we do, she'll die," Rukia groaned.

"Rukia-sama, if you allow me to make a suggestion," Ichiru murmured.

"Please do."

"Why can't we just send several electric shocks through her body to see if she has anything out of the ordinary."

Rukia's mind suddenly clicked. "Ichiru, you're a genuis! What if, we were to send me and a platoon of ninjas into Sakura's mind through chakra form to scan her body? We could cover things far more faster. And we can learn about the Leaf and its secrets if we're lucky!"

"An excellent decision, Rukia-sama," Ichiru commented.

Rukia smirked slightly and took the blood sample from the microscope.

"Come on. I need to get a ninja platoon and the experiment room ready."

Rukia and Ichiru headed out of the lab room. They kept on walking with multiple turns that would get one lost easily until they reached another room.

"Isn't this the general's room?" Ichiru asked.

Rukia nodded. "Yup. This is the boss's room. But in order to get a ninja platoon, I'll need his permission."

Rukia pushed the steel door open and she and Ichiru entered.

The room was long and wide. It actually seemed like a ballroom.

_What is this massive chakra force?_ Ichiru thought.

"His chakra is massive, isn't it?" Rukia whispered. "You can sense it from here. And I bet you he is at the back of the room."

The two of them kept on walking to the back of the "ballroom."

Eventually, a voice muttered, "What do you want, Rukia?"

Rukia and Ichiru immediately fell to their knees and bowed to their master.

"I need a platoon of ninja, master. I am in need of entering Sakura Haruno's mind. Because we have no idea what is in there, I will need to approach with all caution," Rukia stated.

"Hm…" the leader stated. "Come closer to where I am. I sense another person with you, Rukia."

Ichiru began to panic but did not show his nervousness. They were only in the middle of the room and the master was in the back. And already he was able to sense them.

Rukia and Ichiru began heading to his direction. But as they took each step, Ichiru felt he was going to collapse. The chakra force was amazingly powerful. He was doing all he could to not be pushed to his knees.

Eventually they came to the end of the room. Like all ballrooms, there was a platform at the end. And on the platform was a large chair. On the chair was the leader, but the shadows were concealing his face.

At the sight of his body, Rukia and Ichiru fell to one knee, saluting him.

"Rukia, who is this?" the master asked.

"This is Ichiru. One of the servant boys. He was accompanying me when I took a blood sample from Sakura."

"Why can't you do that yourself?"

"I poisoned Sakura so I can't touch her without torturing her. She cannot be tortured than she is now or else she will die."

"I see."

"I am in request of a ninja platoon, of at least fifteen ninjas. Do you accept my request?" Rukia bowed.

Ichiru remained silent throughout the entire conversation. This man, whoever he was, was frightening. He had an air of command. Ichiru refused to look at the man any further. All he wanted now was to exit the room with Rukia-sama, get this task finished, and return to the servant dorms. But of course, he was not allowed to leave until Rukia-sama or the master allowed him to.

"You may have this ninja platoon, Rukia-chan. I see why not. After all, you are my right-hand woman."

Ichiru slid his eyes to see Rukia-sama. She was beaming although she, too, was facing the floor.

"Thank you."

Rukia stood. "Come, Ichiru."

"Yes, Rukia-sama."

But before Ichiru followed Rukia, he bowed to the master and said, "Farewell." He was afraid of upsetting this sinister man.

* * *

**Several minutes later**

Sakura was bound to a chair, with this cap thingy on her head.

Rukia and her ninja platoon were standing with the similar caps on their head.

The caps had wires connecting them to the main computer, which Ichiru was standing next to.

Rukia had these ninja carry Sakura to another lab room. This room allowed ninja to enter one's mind. This machine was like a version of the mind transfer jutsu. The computer allowed to watcher to monitor what happens in the mind at all times. In other words, Ichiru would be watching a movie of what happens when Rukia and her ninjas enter Sakura's mind.

Rukia and the other ninja then sat down in their chairs.

"Hit the switch, Ichiru," Rukia commanded.

Ichiru nodded and turned the machine on.

Rukia's body and the ninja's body slumped against the chair.

**Inside Sakura's mind (hint, hint: who lives in Sakura's mind? Who was it that forced Ino out of Sakura's mind when Ino did the Mind Transfer Jutsu on Sakura?)**

"Listen up, all of you!" Rukia screamed when they were on solid ground. "Be on your guard at all times! This is Sakura's mind. Our surroundings can change any moment she wishes it to. Also, we have no idea what she can create at any moment. We are going to be traveling in groups of four. After one hour, Ichiru will remove us from Sakura's mind. Look for clues of how the Haruno clan is resisting our jutsu. Also, Ichiru will remove us if danger occurs. And if you are somehow killed in here, your body will also die. Now split up!"

Rukia and her ninja group began traveling. Rukia examined the surrounding. They were running across a field with cherry blossoms growing on all sides.

_Ugh. This place is so, so, spring like. _Rukia thought.

As Rukia and her ninja platoon kept on running, searching for clues (which resulted in nothing), they heard several screams.

"Quick! Head in that direction!" Rukia commanded.

When the ninja group arrived at the scene, they found two ninja groups (eight ninja) dead.

"Wha—? How did this happen?" Rukia asked.

Rukia's group ran forward to examine the bodies. They were all killed by brute force.

"Everyone, be on your guard," Rukia commanded.

Everyone pulled out several kunais.

There were several more screams in the air.

"Quick! In that direction!" Rukia screamed.

Once again, when they arrived at the scene, another group there was dead. And they were also killed by brute force.

**(A/N: Sorry about this interruption. But imagine it: Dead people in a pretty little field. LOL)**

"Rukia-sama, doesn't this mean that we're—"

"The last group," Rukia finished. "Stay on your guard. I have no idea what we're up against. And we are not leaving until we know. This may be how the Haruno clan is resisting."

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. Someone ran forward and blew several blows in a ninja's chest. He was dead before he fell to the ground.

Rukia jumped up into the air to avoid the danger, but the other ninjas were not as smart. They stayed on the ground and were instantly killed.

The ground was destroyed of where the figure stood.

Rukia landed several meters behind figure.

"Who are you?" Rukia demanded.

The figure had long, pink hair. Rukia thought it was Sakura, but the hair was far too long to be hers. The hair was in low pig-tails and ended at the hips. Just like Lady Tsunade's hair actually. Her body was masculine and in a well defense pose.

The girl turned around. Rukia gasped. It was Sakura.

"How— You—" Rukia stuttered.

"What's wrong, Rukia? I am Sakura. I'm just her _inner_."

"Inner?" Rukia repeated.

"Yes. I'm what Sakura wants to be one day. The true apprentice of Lady Tsunade."

Inner Sakura charged forward at Rukia, her fist in the air. Rukia jumped away. And not a moment too soon. Sakura punched the ground and there was a large crater where Rukia once stood.

"ICHIRU! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Rukia screamed.

Rukia's form began to disappear, but then appeared solid again.

"I'm not letting you leave, Rukia," Inner Sakura growled. "I don't like the way you've been treating me, Itachi, and Sasuke. I'm going to kill you!"

Sakura began sprinting toward Rukia again. But in her mind, Sakura was much faster than she was in real life. Sakura swung her fist forward, and Rukia jumped away again, once more. But this time, Sakura jumped after her and Rukia got kicked in the stomach.

But then Rukia grabbed the back of Sakura's knee and swung her upside down, hitting the ground with a thud.

Sakura used her legs to grab Rukia by the stomach and slam her into the ground.

"HAH! TAKE THAT YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Sakura bellowed. "I'M SURPRISED SATOSHI ACTUALLY KISSED YOU! I WONDER HOW HE DIDN'T BARF!"

"OH YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Rukia roared and jumped onto Sakura.

Rukia grabbed a fistful of Sakura's hair and punched her in the face.

"OH, WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" Sakura screamed.

Sakura suddenly elbowed Rukia in the ribs and Rukia gasped for air.

"Why you..." Rukia muttered.

Rukia tackled onto Sakura and the two girls began rolling around in the dirt. The two were punching, kicking, and scratching.

"YOU SMELL LIKE SASUKE'S OLD GYM SOCKS!" Rukia roared and yanked on Sakura's hair.

"OH, NO, YOU, DI-NT!" Sakura screamed and punched Rukia's stomach. "YOU LOOK LIKE ITACHI WHEN HE WAKES UP WHEN HE WAS PARTYING THE NIGHT BEFORE!"

"WHAT? I REFUSED TO BE COMPARED TO SUCH A LOSER! YOU SMELL LIKE SASUKE'S FEET!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

If one was to look at the girls' surroundings, the ground where they were fighting was now destroyed and torn up.

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU'RE NOT EVEN HALF THE PERSON I AM!" Sakura screamed.

"OH YEAH! THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT EVEN FULLY WOMAN!"

"... YOUR MOM IS SO FAT THAT WHEN SHE WORE YELLOW AND WENT OUTSIDE, SOMEONE YELLED, 'TAXI!'" Sakura screamed.

"... YOUR SO UGLY THAT YOU MAKE CLOWNS LOOK HOT!"

Suddenly, both girls released their grips on each other, stood up, looked each other straight in the face and screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"YOU'RE UGLY!"

"YOU'RE UGLIER!"

Sakura used her imagination to change the scene into a mud puddle.

The two began tackling each other and rolling around in the mud, slapping mud onto each other.

"I BET YOUR LIVING CHAMBERS ARE HUGE, RUKIA!" Sakura screamed.

"AND IF IT IS?"

"BEACAUSE IT HAS TO FIT THAT SIZE OF YOUR ASS!"

"..."

"OH! PINKY HERE GOT YOUR TOUNGUE!" Sakura screamed.

"WELL, AT LEAST I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Rukia snapped. "YOU'RE ASS IS SO SMALL THAT YOUR CURVES LOOK PATHETIC!"

"OH, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"OH! SO NOW YOU'RE DEAF?"

And the two kept on screaming and screaming and screaming.

Sakura suddenly landed a kick in Rukia's stomach while Rukia punched Sakura's face.

Sakura jumped back. She turned to face Rukia, but then Rukia began to fade away.

Rukia smirked at Sakura and said, "See ya later, Pinkie. Like when I torture you."

Sakura tried to hold Rukia back but it was too late. The process of removing Rukia from Sakura's mind was almost finished.

Within a few moments, Rukia was back in her body. Ichiru was scrambling around to try to remove the cap off of her.

"Are you okay, Rukia-sama?"

"Yeah..."

Rukia turned to Sakura and screamed, "YOU'RE UGLIER!" although Sakura was unconscious.

Suddenly, Rukia and Ichiru heard someone's footsteps pounding in the hallway. It was heading to their location.

*Boom, boom, boom!*

"Enter!" Rukia barked.

A masked ninja entered.

"Rukia-sama, you should come outside. The master thinks you should hear of this..."

Rukia exited the room to find several masked ninjas standing there. They all seemed grief.

"Rukia-sama, we were on a mission to infiltrate th Sand Village," one ninja said. "The Sand managed to catch us but we managed to escape."

"So you're just reporting to me and wasting my time about you're failure?"

"No, Rukia-sama. We were caught because we went against our orders and explored a site that we were not granted access to from the organization and the Village."

"So I'm here to discipline you?" Rukia was starting to become impatient.

"No. We went into the corpse study room because the chakra remains of our jutsu. Satoshi was in there. He's dead, Rukia-sama."

Rukia blinked. She felt her knees began to wobble. "Wait, what?" she managed.

"Satoshi-sama is dead."

"We tried to retrieve his body but they caught us and--"

Rukia ran away before the ninjas were able to finish with tears strolling down her cheeks.

* * *

**Moments Later**

Rukia was in her bad chamber. She was hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing.

_Satoshi's dead! Satoshi's dead!_ She kept on thinking. _He promised he would come back! You promised, Satoshi! You promised! They couldn't even retreve your body! I have to say goodbye to you! _

Rukia kept on sobbing.

_That blasted Kazekage and that Sasuke Uchiha killed you! ... Uchiha..._

Rukia stood up. Itachi. This was Itachi's fault, too! Why did Rukia ever have to be involved with Itachi?

Rukia marched down to Itachi's cell.

_Damn him! Damn that Uchiha to the fiery pits of Hades!_

When Rukia reached his cell, she knocked the cell door open.

"ITACHI!" she cried.

Itachi looked up from where he was sitting.

"Rukia? What's wrong? Were you crying?"

Rukia ran forward and punched Itachi in the stomach.

"This! Is! All! Your! Fault!"

"Ru-Rukia!" Itachi gasped. "What's wrong?"

Rukia stopped hitting Itachi and fell to her knees.

"He's dead. Satoshi's dead," she whispered to herself over and over.

"Rukia," Itachi murmured.

He took Rukia's limp body into his arms.

"It's okay. It's okay," he whispered over and over.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU'VE NEVER KNOWN HIM! YOU ALWAYS WANTED HIM GONE!" Rukia cried and tore away from Itachi.

"What? I never said that!" Itachi defended.

"SHUT UP!" Rukia cried and kicked Itachi. But this time, Itachi managed to catch her kick.

"Rukia, listen to me! You're tired from all this take-over-the-world stuff, and you're confused. You need to go lay down and sleep. Just take a few days off from this world-domination!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Rukia screamed and tried to hurt Itachi again.

"RUKIA STOP IT!"

Itachi tried to grab Rukia's arms and hold them behind her but Rukia kicked him in his "tenders."

"Rukia, what's wrong with you?" Itachi groaned.

"YOU AND YOUR NO GOOD FOR NOTHING UCHIHA CLAN! THAT'S WHAT! YOU UCHIHAS ARE ALL THE SAME! SELFISH, GREEDY, DOING WHATEVER YOU WANT BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL SUPIEROR!"

Itachi clenched his fists together. _Nobody_ was going to insult his clan like that. Not even Rukia.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Itachi screamed and grabbed Rukia's throat and held her up against the wall.

Itachi suddenly released Rukia and stuttered, "Wait. I didn't mean that Rukia. Please--"

Rukia kicked Itachi in the stomach. "YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND! YOU HAVE A FAMILY AND EVERYTHING! I WAS BORN AN ORPHAN! SATOSHI TOOK ME IN! HE LOVED ME! HE TOOK CARE OF ME! HE WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME! HE--"

"I LOVED YOU!"

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU NEVER LOVED ME LIKE HE DID!"

Itachi grabbed Rukia by the neck again and threw Rukia against another wall.

"I HATE YOU, ITACHI!" Rukia yelled when she stood up.

Itachi turned towards Rukia. "Rukia I'm--"

"SHUT UP! IT'S WAY TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE!"

"RUKIA CALM DOWN!"

"HOW CAN I? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE JUST THIS HUGE SELFISH BASTARD WHO THINKS YOU'RE BETTER THAN SATOSHI JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE AN UCHIHA!"

Itachi's anger began to return. "Stop. Insulting. My. Clan."

"LALALA! THE UCHIHA CLAN ARE BASTARDS!"

Itachi ran forward and punched Rukia in the stomach.

Rukia fell to the ground gasping for air. "I HOPE YOU DIE!"

"IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH, THE GET OUT!" Itachi screamed.

And Rukia stormed out.

_She's gone_, Itachi thought._ She's not coming back. The Rukia I know is gone._

Itachi began sobbing again.

_Goodbye, Rukia. I can no longer love you. You are now my enemy. And_ I will kill you._ Goodbye._

Itachi looked up. His eyes were filled with anger. Itachi's emotions for the traitor were now only hatred.

* * *

**SM123: Um, yay? The part where Itachi and Rukia were yelling at each other was weird to write. I have never actually broke up with someone like that so I'm going "Hm, how is Rukia going to insult Itachi so hard that he'll hate her?"**

**Sasuke: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I LOVED REHEARSAL! OH MY GOD, SAKURA KICKING ASS AND SCREAMING ALL THOSE INSULTS WAS THE BOMB! I MEAN SHE WAS HOT!**

**SM123: Um, sure. Yeah, whatever. **

**Sasuke: EVEN BETTER, I GET A BREAK FROM THIS 'CAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO VIETNAM!**

**SM123: Whatever...**

**Sasuke: And I'm right about the Snakes on the Plane.**

**SM123: Dude. It's called Snakes on **_**A**_** Plane.**

**Sasuke: It's **_**the**_** Plane.**

**SM123: Oh, whatever. Go look it up on Google!**

* * *

**What would have happened:**

**Alright, now because the majority of the voters chose Itachi and Rukia to break up, the story changed its course. But at the end of each chapter, I'll be rewriting the scenes that would have gone another way if Rukia and Itachi were to stay together. Well, I'll only be writing the short scenes. If it's a huge scene, I'll just write a summary.**

_He took Rukia's limp body into his arm._

_"It's okay, Rukia. Everything is going to be okay," Itachi whispered while rubbing Rukia's arms and back._

_"He's gone. He won't come back," Rukia kept on sobbing._

_Itachi rearranged Rukia's postition so that she would be sitting on his lap rather than kneeling on the ground. _

_"Rukia, I know you're hurt, but relax for now."_

_"HOW CAN I RELAX? SATOSHI'S DEAD!" Rukia wailed. "AND IT'S ALL--"_

_Itachi hugged Rukia again. Pressing her face into his chest. He cleared her face of her long hair and kissed her forehead._

_"Don't worry. He died a warrior's death. He died by serving this organization," Itachi whispered into Rukia's ear._

_Rukia just sobbed into his chest. Her arms slowly began to lock themselves around Itachi's neck, pulling him closer._

_"I want... I want him ba-back..."_

_"I know, Rukia. I know."_

_Itachi softly kissed Rukia's lips. His lips lingered there for a moment, savoring the moment. Itachi pulled his head back and placed it on her head._

_"B-but I th-thought you wa-wanted Satoshi go-one," Rukia sobbed._

_Itachi smiled. "Yeah, at first. But honestly, you're so happy everytime you see him, everytime you talk about him. I just want you to be happy."_

_"Itachi," Rukia murmured. _

_"Hm?"_

_"May I stay here for a while? I feel... I feel... like someone understands me..."_

_Itachi held Rukia's frail body. "I love you, Rukia. Stay."_

_Itachi looked down at Rukia. She was already asleep._

_"I love you," Itachi whispered._

_He sat there, holding Rukia's body against his own until she would wake up. _

**End of what would have happened**

* * *

**SM123: That ending was cheesy. So I am very happy to say that you guys chose the more violent ending one! AND THE KISS SCENE COMES EARLIER TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !**

**Sasuke: Romance obsessed.**

**Itachi: You do know that I was helping her write that extra ending, right, **_**dear little brother?**_

**Sasuke: EW! THAT IS SO GROSS! WHAT KIND OF WORLD DO I LIVE IN?**

**Itachi: .... SM123, permission to beat Sasuke up.**

**SM123: Hm, considering the fact that all of you get to go on vacation for about a month so Sasuke's wounds can heal by then, sure beat him up, Itachi.**

**Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Runsaway***

**SM123: Well, I'm gonna take down Runaway. I'm sorry if you guys were planning on reading it, but then I got this idea that I'm gonna make it a SasuSaku version XD. Why am I doing that? Because this world needs more SasuSaku. That simple. Have a nice summer you guys! **

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Cloud's Betrayal

Chapter 13

**SM123: Hello everybody! Look, I replaced the Author's Notes with the real chapter 12! So if you didn't read it yet, please do! The results for Itachi's relationship is in that chapter ;) I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK A LONG TIME!!!! BUT THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!! 36 PAGES!!!**

**Aaaaaand, one of you asked when Tenten, Hinata, and the other girls get a turn in this story. The answer: the war part, which is like a looooong time. I might put in a little ShikaTema, SaiIno, and NaruHina. And maybe some slight drama for Ino and Shikamaru… But honestly, I'm not going to make a full chapter for them. I'm sorry, but I always find those parts annoying when I'm reading other stories. But yes, the girls do play a major role, but not now.**

**Sasuke: I thought you hate writing fight scenes.**

**SM123: I do.**

**Sasuke: Then why are you writing a war?**

**SM123: …**

**Sasuke: Well, of course, you can let _me_ write it.**

**SM123: No.**

**Sasuke: Why not?**

**SM123: Remember the last time I let you edit the script? The time where Sakura and Rukia were having a catfight?**

**Sakura: *Bursts in* YOU MADE ME HAVE A BAZOOKA!**

**Rukia: *Bursts in* AND YOU WANTED ME TO WEAR A BIKINI!**

**Sakura: Wait, I thought I was supposed to wear the bikini.**

**Rukia: My outfit paper required me to wear a bikini.**

**Sakura: Mine did too!**

**Rukia+Sakura: *Take out paper and read* ... SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! HOW COULD YOU?!**

**Sasuke: I'll be going now…**

**SM123: Now before I scream "NOW ON WITH THE STORY!" I have something to say. I am going to make a list of Naruto characters that I hate. Right now. **

**Karin (duh)**

**Orochimaru**

**Kabuto**

**And the newest member to the list: DANZO!**

**I HATE DANZO, LET'S GO! WOOT! WOOT! I HATE DANZO, LET'S GO! WOOT! WOOT! So you can expect me to have some bashing in this chapter. XD**

**SM123: NOW ON WITH THE STORY! AND YAY! MORE HUMOR! Well, for the beginning. Aaaand, this is the longest chapter yet! So enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow, that was fast," Sasuke muttered

"Sand travel is the best way to travel," Gaara bragged.

"Yeah. Until the sand thingy broke down. "

"Dude, it's not called a 'sand thingy.' It's called the Sand Carpet!" Gaara snapped.

"Yeah. A carpet that makes my butt itches!" Sasuke complained.

"Dude, it's not my problem you have a sensitive butt."

"Oh, shut up. Now help me out of this mud hole."

After two hours of riding on the sand carpet, Gaara began losing chakra and the carpet began to itch Sasuke's butt. After another few minutes, Gaara's energy for the Sand Carpet was drained and so the two ninja fell down onto the ground... Well, _Gaara_ fell into a nice soft pile of hay... _Sasuke_ fell into a puddle of mud... Now the two were walking towards the Cloud Village. Luckily, the village was only several minutes away.

After climbing out of the hay pile and mud puddle, Gaara fell down laughing. Sasuke was completely covered in mud.

"STOP LAUGHING AND COME OVER HERE TO HELP ME!"

"Fine *gasp*, fine, fine... *breaks out laughing*"

"CUT THAT OUT!"

Gaara began trying to pull Sasuke out of the mud pile but then he also fell in the puddle laughing. **(A/N: LOL. Gaara laughing.)**

"Great. Just great. The great Kazekage can't pull me out of a MUD puddle," Sasuke growled.

Sasuke took a handful of mud and shoved it into Gaara's face.

"How do you like mud now? Hm, Gaara?"

Gaara shot Sasuke a glare and took a handful of mud and shoved it down Sasuke's shirt.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sasuke roared and took another pile of mud and smacked it into Gaara's face.

"You know, Sakura should get you a stress ball," Gaara growled.

Sasuke fell back laughing. "You look so weird with mud in your hair."

"YOU GOT MUD INTO MY HAIR? MY PERFECTLY LOVELY HAIR? NOOOOO! THIS HAIR SAVED MY LIFE MORE THAN ONCE! IF IT GETS MESSED UP, THEN I WILL LOOSE ALL MY FAN GIRLS!" Gaara yelled.

"... I thought you hated your fan girls?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh....."

"AHA! YOU DO ENJOY THEIR COMPANY!"

"NO! NO I DON'T!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING? HMMMMMMMM?"

"Ugh, don't get that up close to my face..."

"..."

Sasuke and Gaara stood up from the mud pile and begin walking again towards the Cloud Village... slowly. The mud on them was beginning to harden.

"I can't walk," Gaara groaned, his figure beginning to stiffen.

"Me too."

"Well, do something about it!"

"Me? Why me? It was your sand carpet that caused us to fall into that mud pile!" Sasuke roared.

"What are you talking about? You fell into the mud pile. I fell into a humble hay stack," Gaara pointed out.

Sasuke stuck his tongue out.

"Ooh, someone needs anger management class!" Gaara sang.

Sasuke charged forward, about to tackle Gaara. But right when he was about to make contact, the mud fully hardened on Sasuke's body.

Gaara burst out laughing.

"Oh, shut up. You know the mud will harden on you, too," Sasuke snapped.

"If looks could kill," Gaara teased.

Gaara tried to tip Sasuke over but then the mud on him began to harden, too.

"HA!" Sasuke yelled.

*Ka-boom!*

Heavy rain suddenly began pouring.

"WHAT THE HELL? IT WAS SUNNY A MOMENT AGO!" Sasuke screamed.

The mud instantly washed off of Gaara's body... and Gaara tipped Sasuke over.

"HEY! WHY HASN'T THE MUD WASHED OFF ME YET?" Sasuke roared.

"Uh, because Mother Nature hates you?" Gaara suggested innocently.

"Just crack the mud thing open, Gaara!" Sasuke yelled.

"... Nah."

Gaara created a sand rope and began dragging Sasuke along the ground.

"HEY! CUT THAT OUT!" Sasuke yelled.

Because the rain was still falling, the ground that Sasuke was being dragged on ad turned into mud.

Eventually, the mud washed off.

Sasuke grabbed Gaara by the collar and shrieked, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, HUH?"

"I dunno. I just felt like it," Gaara grinned.

"..."

* * *

**Several minutes later in the Village of Cloud**

Gaara stared at Sasuke who was grumbling and sulking all around the town.

"Sasuke, I know you have anger issues but why are you acting like this?"

"I hate the wet."

"Really?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered.

"Then why do you take a shower?" Gaara teased. "Oh, wait. You don't take a shower at all?!"

Sasuke shot Gaara an I-am-going-to-kill-you look.

"Aha! All you do is use deodorant over and over again, don't you?" Gaara shrieked.

"BAKA!" Sasuke yelled and falcon punched Gaara into the air.

About ten seconds later, Gaara fell down on a tomato cart.

"MY TOMATOES!" the owner shrieked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sasuke growled.

He grabbed Gaara's shirt collar and began dragging him away.

"Dude, do you even know where you're going?" Gaara asked.

"We're going to find the Raikage," Sasuke hissed.

"Then why are we heading towards the dumpster of this village?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and took a sniff.

"Oh, gross!"

Gaara tore free of Sasuke and began walking away.

"Come on, Uchiha," Gaara nagged.

"Huh?"

"All the Kage's buildings are required to be in a certain location. So I know where the buildings are."

"Nerd."

"Dude. It's _required_."

"Hn. Well, at least it'll be harder for Naruto to become to Hokage."

"Psh. Whatever."

Sasuke and Gaara kept on walking, as the rain kept on pouring.

"I hate the rain. I hate the rain," Sasuke kept on muttering.

"Somebody has anger issues," Gaara sang.

Sasuke shot Gaara a glare. "Dude, I am going to dye your hair black one day."

"DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!"

"Oooh, I wonder how the girls will react if you came back with black hair?" Sasuke teased.

"They'll kill you because I'll tell them you dyed my hair black," Gaara shot back. "I mean, look what they did to that Satoshi guy!"

Sasuke and Gaara burst out laughing.

But then suddenly, there was an army of ninja around them.

"This Satoshi, you two are laughing about, is he about six feet and eight inches? Does he have black hair?" one ninja asked.

Gaara and Sasuke swiftly turned to each other then back to the ninja surrounding them.

"Yeah," the both answered.

"And you two fought him?"

"Yeah."

"Did you kill him?"

"Well- uh- well- you see- I don't know if you mean _we_ killed him," Sasuke and Gaara stuttered.

"But you were the ones who tried to harm him and the ones responsible for calling the ninjas who actually did kill him?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"GRAB THEM!"

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! I'M SASUKE UCHIHA HERE!" Sasuke roared.

"AND I'M THE KAZEKAGE!" Gaara added.

But the ninjas paid no heed and grabbed the two and stuffed the two into different pairs of bags… which they threw onto a tomato cart and began rolling them away.

* * *

**Later, in the Raikage's office**

"Ugh," Sasuke groaned. "What happened?"

"We were knocked out dope," Gaara growled.

"Hey, that's my word!"

"No, I can use the word 'dope' whenever I like!"

"Eh, whatever. And why are we tied up like suspects from classic cartoons?" Sasuke snapped.

"Like I know!"

Sasuke and Gaara were tied to two chairs . And the backs of the chairs were tied together so they couldn't face each other. Also, to add to the weirdness, there was a stick with a glowing light bulb in front of them, the light completely focused on Sasuke and Gaara. And the room they were in was completely in darkness. Yeah, it was so classic cartoons.

"This is so--" Sasuke began.

"Humiliating, embarrassing, an I-never-want-anybody-especially-my-girlfriend/fan girls-to-see situation?" Gaara finished.

"Yes."

"Well, at least you're not the Kazekage! We're supposed to have inhumane strength and power! The ability to overthrow numerous ninjas! Break free from the worst situations--"

"..." Sasuke and Gaara were silent for a while.

"Yeah, how did we ever pass the ninja academy?" Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke and Gaara easily ripped out of their rope bindings. But then suddenly, two ropes flew out of the darkness, retying Sasuke and Gaara to their chairs.

"GAH!" Sasuke screamed.

"Sit," a voice ordered.

"WE ARE!" Sasuke and Gaara yelled.

The man that spoke stepped forward where the light showed him. It was the Raikage, in a detective coat/outfit.

"Dude, what's up with the outfit?" Gaara asked.

"It gets me in the mood."

Sasuke muffled a laugh.

"You think it's funny, do you? Well, this outfit comes with eight smoke grenades, three gasmasks, five night vision goggles, and—"

"Do we actually look like we care what you detective coat comes with?" Sasuke snapped.

The Raikage straightened his face.

"Look," he said, "the two of you are in charge of the death of one of my most trusted ANBU Black Ops. Why are you two in this Village when you know I will capture you two?"

"Oh, nothing really. It's just that Satoshi is really in a secret organization that is trying to control time and the world," Sasuke said casually.

"Yeah, he just ambushed us with a bunch of ninja and began attacking us and trying to drag us to his organization's base. His time jutsu just sucked the life out of him. Nothing much," Gaara added.

The Raikage stared at the two in disbelief.

"Well, your villages sent Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara, the Kazekage, to tell me of this organization, am I right?" the Raikage asked.

"Well, no- Well, we were going around- Well- I mean—" Sasuke and Gaara stuttered.

"LIES! YOUR VILLAGES ARE TRYING TO BETRAY THE CLOUD VILLAGE!" the Raikage roared into their faces.

"WHAT? NO!"

"GUARDS! TAKE THE TRAITORS TO THE PRISON CELLS! AND MAKE THEM WATCH EDUCATIONAL TELEVISION **(I hate those programs… and yet I have a 4.0 XD)**!"

Several bulky ninjas walked over to the chairs, lifted the chairs into the air, and carried Sasuke and Gaara out of the room.

"HEY, PUT US DOWN!" Sasuke roared.

"I AM THE KAZEKAGE HERE!" Gaara here.

But no matter how much Sasuke and Gaara thrashed, the ninjas paid no heed.

* * *

**In Sasuke's and Gaara's cell**

Sasuke and Gaara were now untied in their cell, but the walls of the cell somehow absorbed any form of chakra that would be hit against it. Meaning, Sasuke and Gaara could still use their justus. But the moment the move comes in contact with the wall, then the jutsu will immediately lose all of the chakra and the move (let's make it a punch) will turn into a basic punch. Not even Sakura's inhumane strength would have been able to break free.

"Something isn't right," Gaara muttered.

"Ya think?" Sasuke snapped.

"No, listen. When you become a Kage, you must be all ears when there are rumors of a new threat. And considering that an Uchiha and the Kazekage have journeyed here to inform someone this, the Raikage is up to something. I mean, if we were to tell another Kage, I'm positive that they will immediately believe us! But this guy…"

"… Gaara, how big is your third eye?"

"MY THIRD EYE?"

"THAT WEIRD JUTSU THINGY THAT YOU USED TO SPY ON ME DURING THE CHUUNIN EXAM!"

"Oh, that? Like I would know. I mean, why would I create my third eye just to measure it?"

Sasuke smacked his face with his hand. "Do you think the eye could fit through the window without touching the sides?"

There was one window in Sasuke's and Gaara's cell. But it was so thin and high that no ninja would have been able to escape through it, let alone fit through it.

"Uh, yeah. I think so."

Gaara performed several hand signs and the third eye appeared in his hands.

"You know that is disgusting," Sasuke said.

"Well live with it. So what do you want me to do?"

"Try to direct it to spy on the Raikage."

Gaara nodded.

The eyeball began floating up and out the window.

"Yes! It fits!" Sasuke cheered.

There was a loud "pop!" noise outside.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Uchiha!" Gaara snarled. "That jutsu takes a lot of concentration to do! Now I have to redo it!"

"So…" Sasuke smiled.

"We need to wait for the spiritual pressure of the previous eye disappears before I can make another eye."

"Um, can you please speak Japanese here? Not La La Land language."

"We need to wait a while before I can make another eye."

"Which is like…"

"Oh, I'd say about thirty to forty-five minutes."

"WHAT?"

"But there is one way to make it speed up," Gaara smiled.

"Which is…"

"PAT-A-CAKE!" Gaara screamed with happiness. "IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!"

"**[Please insert several swear words for Sasuke swearing here. My friends and I made a bet of no cussing for the entire week.]**" Sasuke swore.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Gaara cheered.

"NO! I REFUSE TO PLAY PAT-A-CAKE! IT'LL RUIN MY IMAGE!"

"What image? Your emo image?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I HAVE AN EMO IMAGE?"

"Because you do?"

"NO I DO NOT"

Gaara tried to hold in a laugh. "That's a good one. Sasuke Uchiha is not emo."

"…"

* * *

**Forty-five minutes later**

"Dude, can you make another eye yet?" Sasuke growled.

"Uh, lemme try," Gaara answered.

Gaara performed the hand signs once more and then… nothing.

"Uh what just happened?" Sasuke glared at Gaara.

Gaara suddenly smacked his face with his hand. "Sorry, Sasuke. But it was really _one hour_ and forty-five minutes."

Sasuke gave Gaara the "I-hate-you" look. Gaara glanced over at where Sasuke was sitting to see what was keeping the Uchiha busy while he was waiting.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked.

"I'm drawing pictures of Orochimaru, Kabuto, Danzo, and Karin in the dirt."

"Seriously? Dude, you have got to be joking."

"I'm torturing at the same time."

"Ooooh. Ok. Now, PLAY WITH MEEEE!"

* * *

**One hour later**

"Gaara…" Sasuke groaned.

"I'm on it!"

For the entire time, Gaara forced Sasuke to play pat-a-cake with him. Sasuke was already mad for playing pat-a-cake but he was even more mad because he was having such a good time bashing Karin, Danzo, Kabuto, and Orochimaru. He put Orochimaru in a dress; Kabuto was a nerd; Danzo was being sacrificed; and Karin was being eaten alive.

Gaara's third eye slowly floated out of the cell and this time, Sasuke made sure not to make a single sound; he knew he would have to play with Gaara again if he did.

"Sasuke, I'm in the Raikage's office!" Gaara whispered.

"Great! Now tell me what's happening."

"Baka! Use Sharingan to go into my mind and see! I'm trying to concentrate!"

Sasuke did just so.

* * *

**In Raikage's office (Gaara's mind)**

The Raikage was sitting at his desk, with his feet on his desk and his detective coat still on. In front of him were four ANBU.

"This is not good. Not good at all," the Raikage muttered. "An Uchiha and the Kazekage here."

"Do you think the Leaf and the Sand suspect us?" an ANBU asked.

"No, not yet. But they now know the existence of the orgnanization. It willl only be a matter of time before the will figure it out."

Sasuke and Gaara had the same thought: "Figure what out?"

"How long do you think we have, my lord?"

"I don't know. But the Sand and Leaf now know too much. Especially the Uchiha and the Kazekage."

"What do you want to do with them?"

The Raikage rubbed his temples. "If we let them go, they will go back to their vllages and tell everyone. Then more ninjas will come here and out plans will be postponed even further. But if we will kill them now, then we will be at war with both the Sand Village and the Uchiha clan."

"But if we let them go, their villages will eventually figure _it_ out."

Another ANBU suddenly said, "The war is inevitable. But if we kill them now, then the war will be later."

The Raikage nodded. "Very well. The execution will take place immediately. No one must know that we have become allies with the Organization."

* * *

**Back in the cell**

Sasuke and Gaara snapped back into their own minds.

"NOOOO! I'M TOO HOT TO DIE!" Gaara yelled.

"NOOOOOOO! I'M TOO SEXY TO DIE!" Sasuke cried at the same time.

Gaara stared at Sasuke, who simply grinned. "No," Gaara stated firmly.

Gaara plopped onto the ground. "I _cannot_ believe that the Cloud Village is trying to betray the entire Ninja Country."

"What do you think their motive is?"

"I don't know."

"We have to get out of here."

"Obviously. And I know just how to do it… as long as there is a girl guard around here…"

Sasuke stared at Gaara blankly.

* * *

**Several moments later**

"Wh-what are you two doing?" a girl guard around their age stuttered.

Sasuke made eye contact with the girl out of the corner of his eyes; his face completely calm. She blushed.

Sasuke was sitting against the wall, one leg in an indian style, the other knee raised up with his foot on the ground; he was resting his arm on that leg. He was in his "cool" look.

Gaara was leaning on the opposite wall, his arms folded across his chest. His hair was suddenly lower than usual, slightly covering his eyes and sprawled out more.

Both of them were hot... but sexy is a better word.

Sasuke closed his eyes and then asked calmly, "What do you want?"

"Uh- uh- well- I mean—" the girl stuttered.

"If you have no business here, then leave," Gaara glared at her.

The girl turned even redder and looked away. She had strawberry blonde hair, tied up in a barrette bundle. Her face was a soft peach color and her face was an oval shape.

She stood there for a while, unsure of what to do.

Sasuke turned to her and opened his eyes. "But, you could stay and help us if you want," he whispered slowly.

"H-huh?"

Sasuke stood up and walked towards the girl. He kept his "cool" face as he gripped the bars of the cell. He stared into the girl's eyes and said, "Help us get out of here."

The girl shook her head.

"Why not?" Gaara asked calmly.

The Raikage told me not to. A-and I'll be punished if I do."

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"A-a hundred whips."

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine," he said. Sauske relesed the steel bars of the cell and returned to his postion before; his eyes closed.

Gaara stared heavily at the floor, keeping his pose.

The girl bit her lip. "B-but I think I can help!" she blurted out.

Sasuke and Gaara turned towarded her.

"How?" Gaara asked.

"I'll deliver you two some food. And when I come too close to the bars, knock me out and take my keys."

Sasuke and Gaara nodded.

The girl scampered away from the cell and out of the prisoner area. But as soon as she was out of hearing distance, Sasuke and Gaara burst out laughing.

"That was _too_ easy!" Gaara screamed.

"I love this image," Sasuke said.

"EMO!"

"I AM NOT EMO!"

"Psh."

"Don't 'psh' me!"

Suddenly, Sasuke and Gaara sensed the girl's chakra again and fell into their positions.

The girl arrived carrying a tray of rice balls. She placed the tray near the cell and bent her head as close to the bars as possible. Gaara walked over to the girl and said, "Thank you. As a gift for your cooperation…" Gaara grabbed her face and slammed his lips down on hers.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sasuke roared.

Gaara and the girl fell apart and Gaara knocked her unconscious. "What? She was hot man!"

"Oh my God, Gaara."

Gaara grabbed the key and unlocked the door.

As the two ran out, Sasuke said, "Thanks for coming up with this idea, man. I mean, that was our key way out."

"Actually, there was another way to escape. I could've just used my sand powers to take the keys from a guard."

"*Twitch, twitch. GLARE*"

"Yeah. We're getting closer, Uchiha."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WE COULD HAVE DONE THAT?!"

"'Cause when we were being dragged here, I saw that girl so I came up with that idea and you were game."

"Womanizer."

"Hey, I don't have a girlfriend… unlike _someone_."

"SAKURA'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Yeah, the MySpace pictures say it all."

"WHO'S THERE?" a voice close by (behind them) suddenly roared.

"Uh-oh."

Sasuke and Gaara sprinted forward.

"WHO'S THERE?" another voice in frontof them roared.

Sasuke and Gaara glanced around; it was a one-way hallway.

"Oh, shit," Sasuke muttered.

"Look! A room!" Gaara pointed to their left.

Sasuke and Gaara dashed into the… broom closet.

"OUCH! MOVE OVER!" Sasuke hissed. "There's hardly any room!"

"SHUT UP! I'm stuck too!"

*CRASH!* Five buckets and seven brooms fell onto Sasuke and Gaara.

"Great, look what you did, Gaara!" Sasuke hissed.

"ME?! You're the one that kept on pushing around!"

"SHUT UP! You're gonna alert the guards!"

The door flew open to reveal two fat ninjas glaring at the two, clearly obese.

"For being legendary ninjas, you two are loud and careless!" one of them said,

"For being ninjas, you two are fat!" Sasuke snorted.

"Why you—" one [fat] man said.

*THWAK!* Both men fell down unconscious. Sasuke hit one man's head with a bucket while Gaara hit the other one with a broomstick.

"Fatty," Gaara muttered.

"Quick! Grab their clothes!" Sasuke ordered.

"_What_?!"

"Just do it, Gaara! No time to explain."

The two ninja were even fatter without their clothes.

"This is so wrong," Gaara muttered.

"Shove 'em in the closet!"

"But—"

"DO IT!"

After the fat men were in the closet, Sasuke took a roll of ducktape and tied them up and gagged them.

"Alright. Now we gotta chane," Sasuke muttered.

"But—"

"Gaara, JUST DO IT!"

Sasuke grabbed Gaara and pulled him into the closet. Sasuke immediately stripped himself, changing into the Cloud Ninja's uniform while Gaara stood there.

"What's wrong, Gaara?"

"Whay if someone sees us? They'll think we're _gay_."

"Oh, wuit whining! I'm done already!"

After Gaara changed, he said, "Oh my God, I look obese. Why—"

"No time for questions. We have to get out of this area!"

As Sasuke and Gaara began running again, Sasuke said, "So what were you going to say, Gaara?"

"Why do we have to wear these closthes instead of doing a transformation jutsu?"

"*Twitch, twitch.* Whatever."

"How did you pass the Ninja Academy?"

"Shut up."

As the two kept on running, Garra screamed, "WAIT!"

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"We need to hide our faces!"

"Good idea!"

"And I have just the thing: FAKE MUTACHES!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Gaara pulled out a pair of fake mustaches and put on one and gave the other one to Sasuke.

"If you make me wear some fat guy's clothes, I'm making you wear a mustache."

Grumbling, Sauske put his on.

"You know, I could pull out afros…"

"NO."

Sasuke and Gaara kept on running. Eventually, they went up several flight of stairs (their cell was in the basement) when someone screamed, "THERE YOU TWO ARE!"

Sasuke and Gaara halted in their tracks and turned around. An ANBU was heading in their direction.

"The Raikage is searching for you two fatties. I don't know why though… Go to his office immediataely."

"Y'yes."

When Sasuke and Gaara arrived, there were five other fat ninjas with mustaches standing in front of the Raikage's desk.

"You two!" the Raikage barked.

"Y-yes sir?" Sasuke and Gaara asked.

"IDIOTS! I told you to refer to me as the 'Great abd Mighty, All-powerful Ninja of the Great Land of the Cloud Village, the Raikage!"

"Uh, yes, sir. I mean—" Sasuke began.

"CONGRADULATIONS! YOU PASS!" the Riakage roared. "Remember our secret code?"

"Uuuuh…."

"If anyone was to call me that, they are an imposter! IT'S SO INGENIUS!"

"Uh, whatever," Sasuke muttered.

"Now, on with the meeting. BRING IN THE PRISONER!"

The door flew open, and two ninjas entered dragging the girl that assisted Sasuke amd Gaara earlier.

"I am sure that you are all familiar with Naomi," the Raikage sneered. "She has assisted the escape of Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara."

_How did he find out?_ Gaara thought.

"She was found unconscious outside Sasuke's and Gaara's cell, proving that she was weak and allowed to two to overpower her. You know the punishment for weakness men…"

"Five whips be each of us, until the victim dies," the men (except Sasuke and Gaara).

"Correct!"

The Raikage performed several handigns and a large think whipping-post made out of lightning appeared from the ground. He grabbed Naomi and cuffed her to the pillar. Next, the Raikage ripped her shirt, revealing her back and opened her bra (but left it on). He held out a whip and the first ninja stepped up and took the whip.

*SNAP!* The whip crackeled in the air before making contact with Naomi's back. She cried out in pain.

Sasuke passed a glance at Gaara and saw him tense, gritting his teeth.

At last, the other five ninja have finished whipping Naomi for this round, and she was bleeding heavily. It was now Sasuke's turn to whip her. He held up the whip and looked at his target. Sasuke gulped and whip lashed out, slashing at Naomi's back. Sasuke held the whip even tighter and lashed out again, slashing as lightly as possible.

Eventually, it was Gaara's turn again. By this time, Naomi was surrounded by a pool of blood. Her legs were limp and she was dangling from her arms. And after Sasuke's turn, it was announced that she would be dead within twenty to thrity slashes.

Gaara held the whip tight, unsure of what to do. He let the whip lash out, but not striking at Naomi. Instead, the whip lashed out and hit the other five Cloud Ninjas in their necks, instantly killing them.

"What are you doing?" the Raikage roared.

"Doing what a Kazekage should do!"

Gaara used his sand to rip off his disguise. In a second, he was carrying Naomi's limp body in his arms.

"ARGH!" the Raikage screamed and charged forward.

Sasuke ripped off his disguise and was about to jump in to help Gaara. But then suddenly, Gaara threw Naomi to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You and Naomi get out of here! Get here to some hospital!"

Sasuke jumped onto the window. "What about you?"

"I'll catch up! GO!"

Sasuke jumped out the window.

"SIEZE THEM!" the Raikage screamed.

Ten ANBU Black Ops jumped out the building after Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head around to see how close were they but when the ANBU were within his view, sand blasted out from the building and killed the ANBU.

_Gaara might have a small chance of winning if he's only up against the Raikage, but he's finished if he has to deal with the _entire_ ANBU squad and the Raikage!_

There was suddenly an explosion from behind Sasuke. He turned his head around again to see that the entire building blew up. The Raikage and Gaara were facing each other off on the ruins. Suddenly, five ANBU jumped out and tried to attack Gaara. But luckily, his sand managed to protect him. Gaara slightly turned his head and made eye contact with Sasuke. (Sasuke wasn't that far away) Gaara seemed exhausted. Battling with the Raikage, ANBU, and using his sand powers a lot drained his energy quickly. Gaara then shifted his gaze and his eyes widened with concern. Sasuke followed his line of gaze and his sight hell to his hands. They were soaked wet from Naomi's blood. She was losing blood fast.

"ARGH!" Gaara's voice rang.

Sasuke saw that Gaara was now in trouble. _Tch. What should I do? Should I let Naomi die and go help Gaara? Or should I save her and let Gaara face the Raikage himself? I mean, the Hidden Leaf is a week's walk away at the least!_

Sasuke kept on going forward though, and as he did, he heard the Raikage scream, "IF YOU EVEN MENTION A WORD, THERE WILL BE IMMEDIATE WAR!"

"Ugh…" Naomi groaned.

Sasuke looked down and saw she was stirring. But then she fell unconscious again. He kept going forward, though. _She knows the truth now. If Gaara and I were to die, then she would be able to warn the other villages._

* * *

**Two days later**

Sasuke had been going non-stop for two days now. He didn't even bother to stop to eat or sleep. He simply drank water as he ran. Now and then, he would be able to hear an explosion from behind. Sasuke was relieved anytime he heard one, for he knew that Gaara was alive and still fighting. But Sasuke was also hoping that his ears were not playing tricks on him.

Naomi's condition was also getting worse. Although the majority of her bleeding has ceased, Naomi would still have several moments where blood would pour out of her wounds and now was in a comatose state. She probably would not survive for another day.

Sasuke was also reaching his "God-damned-limit." He was panting hard and his vision began to black out at times.

Suddenly, there was a weak sandy rustling sound coming from behind Sasuke. Sasuke spun around, hoping that it was Gaara. But it wasn't. The sound was simply a pile of sand flying slowly towards Sasuke.

_Gaara must be reaching his limit. I mean, he's probably pushing his limit right now._

Sasuke ran into the sand and allowed it to transport him wherever Gaara had in mind.

Sand whirled around Sasuke's body as he closed his eyes. Within several seconds, Sasuke fell out of the sand. He opened his eyes and saw that the sand transporter was now gone.

_He must be out of chakra by now… Or he's d-d-d- NO! I cannot even think that way! But can he really make it out alive?_

Sasuke looked up. The Hidden Leaf was now in view, but it was at least eight miles away.

_Well, at least I know I'm getting close… well, sort of…_

Sasuke began walking again. His chakra was depleted; his body was weak from hunger; his eyes were steadily drooping, whether from lack of sleep or his death crawling towards him; and he was being weighed down by Naomi (she didn't weigh much, but she was slowing him down).

*WOOSH!* Several kunais flew to Sasuke from behind.

He whirled around, dropping Naomi, and ducked. Five Cloud ninja jumped out at Sasuke. Sasuke used the last of his energy to pull out ten kunais and directed them to the opponents. They hit, but were no avail. The ninja were about to attack Sasuke, but before they could, eight ninjas ran before Sasuke and killed the Cloud Ninjas.

"K-Kakashi Sensei! K-Kurenei S-Sensei…" Sasuke began but then fell unconscious.

When Sasuke woke up, he found himself in the hospital.

"N-NAOMI!" Sasuke yelled, jerking himself up.

"Sasuke, calm down, shut up, and lay down," a voice instructed.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke yelled.

"No, dummy. It's me, Temari."

Sasuke blinked and saw Temari leaning against the wall at the back of Sasuke's hospital room.

"Temari? What are you doing here? You're a medic ninja?"

"Yes. I'm supposed to be guarding you, so you don't run away. And no."

"Why do you want to make sure that I don't run away?" Sasuke asked.

Temari stared at Sasuke sadly. "Well, it's because Tsunade permanently dismissed you as Sakura's bodyguard. You failed the mission of protecting her. We know of the Organization and Cloud now, thanks to Naomi, so once we defeat them and save Sakura, she won't need a bodyguard anymore."

Sasuke stared into the distance. He failed. He failed _her._ Sakura. He fisted his hands and growled, "No. I'm still her bodyguard. And I'm gonna get her back."

Temari laughed. "We knew you were gonna act like this. So that's why I'm here."

The two were silent for a while.

"OH YEAH! HOW'S NAOMI?" Sasuke burst out.

"She's still in critical condition, but she'll live. Why?"

"Uh, Gaara kissed her and called her hot. And he'll kill me if I don't save her."

"Oh. Where is Gaara anyway?"

"HOLY SHIT! GAARA'S STILL FIGHTING THE RAIKAGE!"

"WHAT?"

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Half a day."

Sasuke gulped. "He was running out of chakra when he transported me here."

Temari stared out the window. "We have to help him. He's probably screwed right now."

"How?"

Temari suddenly grinned wickedly and said, "We're busting out of here."

"Huh? Won't they capture us?"

"AAAW IS SASUKE UCHIHA SCARED?"

"WTF? NO! But seriously, how do we get out of here without anyone noticing?"

Temari grinned again and said, "My boyfriend."

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?"

"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

"…" Sasuke was silent. _Note to self: Don't mess with scary girls that are older than you._

Temari left the room and Sasuke pulled off the blankets.

_Hm, we'll be needing a genius to pull this off._ At that moment, a mental image of Sakura flew through his mind. _No, she's gone._

Sasuke stared out his window, wondering if Sakura was okay. _Ugh! Why am I even thinking this stuff?_ After all, he and Sakura were just bodyguard and client; friends at most; brother and sister, that would be unlikely; boyfriend and girlfriend, impossible.

But despite that, thoughts of their moments flew through his head. Not just the ones when they were bodyguard and client, but when they were friends, or secretly crushing on each other.

The door began to creak open again. And this time, there were two pairs of footsteps. First, Temari entered.

"Sasuke, meet my boyfriend."

Another person entered: Shikamaru.

Suddenly, Sasuke remembered what Sakura said, "_Ino secretly likes Shikamaru._"

_Oh boy, this could be trouble. Well, for Ino that is._

"So I'm gonna help us bust out of here?" Shikamaru yawned.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered.

"Aw, man. What a drag," Shikamaru complained,

Shikamaru stared out the window. "I don't know why we have to go to the Cloud Village to save Gaara. I mean, it's about a week's walk away. But then again, he's your brother. So I guess I have no choice.

"Sasuke, you're still in bad condition. Do you think you're up for it?"

"Of course."

Temari suddenly snickered. "Ah, but you're forgetting something, Shikamaru."

"Huh? What is it?"

"We don't have to walk. We can fly on my fan."

"Oh yeah."

"Yes! That means we can save Gaara faster!" Sasuke cheered.

"This flight will—" Temari began but then Shikamaru suddenly kissed her.

"Uh, Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't say anything that suggests we're escaping. This place might have cameras and they could read out lips," Shikamaru muffled into Temari's mouth.

When Shikamaru pulled away, Temari said, "Okay, so from here to the camp site on my Gallardo is about three days. And we want to be in good condition the moment we get there because of the rough terrain there. So we should bring a week's supply of food—"

"Because you guys are boys; boys, especially Gaara, eat a lot.

"…"

"Anyway, we'll only stop for sleep, gas, and bathroom breaks—"

Sasuke muffled a laugh.

"What do you want to do your business on my fan?"

"Hn."

"You're disgusting," Temari scorned and punched Sasuke into the wall.

_Haha. I see why Shikamaru chose Temari over Ino. _

"Temari," Shikamaru suddenly said, "the road to the campsite is currently blocked. We need to find another way to get there."

"Why don't we just go now and make a plan when we get there?" Sasuke asked.

Temari and Shikamaru stared blankly at Sasuke. "Dude. Naruto's attitude is rubbing off on you," Shikamaru said.

"Hn."

"If we make up that plan as we go, then we will surely get caught!" Temari scowled.

"Heh, brilliant minds think alike," Shikamaru laughed. "Alright, I have an idea…"

* * *

**Several moments later**

"This is so stupid!" Sasuke's muffled voice from a human-sized purple dinosaur with green dots on it (BARNEY!).

"Shut up!" Stuffed animals can't talk!" Temari hissed and kicked Barney.

Shikamaru's "genius" plan was to smuggle Sasuke out of the hospital by hiding him in a stuffed animal that was supposed to be for Temari. Shikamaru was supposed to be "visiting" Temari. And after carefully searching the room for hidden cameras (and found one), Shikamaru carefully summoned two items: a hollow Barney stuffed animal, and a dummy of Sasuke. First, Temari took a picture of Sasuke lying in bed and placed it in front of the camera. Next, Temari and Shikamaru carefully assisted Sasuke into the Barney and the Sasuke dummy took Sasuke's place if the picture was to fall off. The hard part: Sasuke wasn't as light as he seemed.

"What have you been eating?" Temari hissed as she dragged Sasuke.

"I can't answer. 'Stuffed animals can't talk!'" Sasuke hissed back.

"Shut up you two," Shikamaru groaned.

Sasuke made a farting noise from his mouth as some nurse passed by. "WATCH IT!" she screamed and punched Shikamaru into the wall.

"HEY! HANDS OFF!" Temari yelled and punched the nurse into another wall.

Shikamaru just sat there, dusting the dirt off his shirt.

The two girls began rolling around, yanking on each other's hair, attracting a crowd.

"WOOH! CATFIGHT!" Sasuke yelled. He jumped into the air, but then there was this Goth guy behind me, with a spiked outfit. Unfortunately, Sasuke's Barney outfit was torn by the spikes.

"Hey! Look! It's Sasuke Uchiha!" someone yelled.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN BED!" the nurse screeched.

"CRAP!" Temari yelled. She ran towards the window and yelled, "Shikamaru! Sasuke! Come on!"

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

Right then, Temari and Shikamaru leaped out the window.

_Well, they are geniuses…_ Sasuke thought and jumped over the scary nurse and leapt out the window.

After two seconds of falling, Sasuke landed on Temari's fan and they took off.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

"I'm hungry," Sasuke muttered.

"IT'S ONLY BEEN THREE MINUTES!" Temari roared.

"Hn."

"And that's why we're going to the super market."

* * *

**A few more minutes later**

"Okay, did everyone use the restroom?" Temari asked.

"Yes," Shikamaru and Sasuke groaned.

"Did everyone bring their own bag of food?"

"Yes."

"Sleeping bag?"

"Yes."

"Water?"

"Yes."

"Teddy bear?"

"WHAT?" Shikamaru and Sasuke bursted.

Temari just checked off the list.

"Wait, don't tell me you have a teddy bear?" Sasuke teased.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Temari asked without looking at Sasuke.

"No. Not really," Sasuke said sarcastically.

Temari glared at Sasuke. "Well, let's go then."

They once more hopped onto the fan and took off.

* * *

**Three days later**

*BOOM!*

"Gaara still fighting?!" Temari screamed.

"That or they're torturing him," Sasuke gritted between his teeth.

"Don't. Just, don't."

Sasuke leaped off the fan and sprinted towards the battle scene with Temari and Shikamaru following him.

When they reached the battle site, Gaara was still fighting… barely. He was only dodging the attacks now. Not even bothering to fight.

"GAARA!" Sasuke screamed and burned about a hundred kunais away from Gaara with a fireball jutsu.

Another group of ninjas threw themselves at Gaara and Sasuke but then were suddenly frozen in mid-air. Shikamaru.

"Shadow Strangle Jutsu!" Shikamaru screamed.

The ninjas fell down dead.

Once again, another group of ninjas jumped towards them but then were blown away by a great gust of wind.

Sasuke threw Gaara's arm over himself and jumped away from the dead ninjas. Temari and Shikamaru appeared next to his side instantly.

"We can't fight with Gaara in this condition," Temari said.

"We have to get out of here," Sasuke said.

"No 'duh,'" Gaara said.

"Well, at least you're conscious," Temari said.

"What? Do you want me to die?"

"No. Just saying."

"Hey, Shikamaru, do you want my sister?"

"Dude, she's my girlfriend."

"Okay, then. Sasuke? Do you want Temari as a sister?"

"No. Look, can we just focus on getting out of here?" Sasuke groaned.

"Hey, Sasuke," Temari began. "Why do you always sound more mature when we're in a death scene?"

"Shut up."

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Temari began dashing away from the scene with the ninjas and Raikage hot on their feet.

"We can't out race the Raikage!" Sasuke yelled.

"Aw, man. What a drag," Shikamaru complained.

"Temari, do you think you're fan can carry all of us?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Three people is the max. And not to mention Gaara's sand thingy."

"DON'T CALL IT A SAND THINGY!"

"Whatever, little bro."

Sasuke stared at Temari and Gaara. They seemed like they were happy siblings, just like him and Itachi…

"Sasuke! Look!" Gaara shouted.

Sasuke looked up to see a large rain cloud flying above them with Naomi riding on top of it. She seemed to be landing in their area.

"Please tell me she's on our side," Shikamaru prayed.

Shikamaru's prayer worked. Naomi landed in front of them and then yelled, "Get on!"

Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Temari climbed on and they zoomed away.

"NAOMI YOU TRAITOR!" the Raikage yelled.

Gaara glanced at Naomi. Her face was filled with grief ten times more than he last seen her.

* * *

**Back at the Hidden Leaf**

Naomi's cloud jutsu was flew over the Ninja Country exactly like Gaara's Sand Carpet… but only ten times faster and more comfortable.

Shikamaru and Temari were sitting next to each other staring out at the view, Sasuke was sitting in the back looking out just in case the Raikage decides to chase after them, and Gaara was sitting in the front with Naomi.

"There's no need to look, Sasuke," Naomi said.

"Why not?"

"I'm famous in the Cloud Village for this jutsu, Sasuke. Not many can perform this jutsu and if they can, their speed is nothing compared to mine."

"Oh. Well, I like the view anyway."

Sasuke wasn't just sitting there for the view, he was waiting for a chance to escape and go find Sakura on his own. Besides, if Lady Tsunade caught him wandering around without her permission, Tsunade would murder him and dance over his grave. No exaggeration. Okay, yes he was exaggerating. But if doesn't hurt to be safe.

~*~

Gaara ran a hand through Naomi's hair.

"Are you okay? You seem…"

"I seem what?" Naomi asked without looking at Gaara.

"Sad."

"Yes. I am. I didn't even want to be a part of this, but I guess I am now."

Gaara stared at the girl. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this—"

"It couldn't be helped. The Ninja world would be thrown into chaos for several decades if we don't stop this now."

Gaara stared at Naomi. She was beautiful. But she seemed so distant.

"Are you tired?" Gaara asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to sleep?"

"Yes. But I can't… especially on you."

**(A/N: sorry but don't you think that Naomi acts just like Sasuke XD?)**

"I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"You're so predictable."

Gaara stared out into the distant. Naomi wasn't acting as she was when they had met in the cell.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gaara asked.

"Yes."

"Then—"

"LOOK! I… really like… you… too… but we can't be together…"

Gaara chuckled slightly. "Look, I know we're from different villages but just register yourself—"

"You don't get it," Naomi interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, Gaara."

* * *

**Several minutes later**

Naomi, Gaara, Sasuke, Temari, and Shikamaru were now reaching the border of the Hidden Leaf Village. And it was nearly time for Sasuke to make his escape.

"Hey, uh, guys? Can I do my business real fast?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. Can you?" Temari scolded.

"I mean, _may I_?"

"May I what?"

"Do my business!"

"What about doing your business?"

"MAY I DO MY BUSINESS?!" Sasuke roared.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Wow, nice voice, Sasuke," Gaara said.

"Hn."

"Hurry up," Naomi instructed.

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

Sasuke started off with a simple stroll. Then he began jogging… and eventually sprinting. Thankfully, the Uchiha clan was also known for their speed so Sasuke was able to go many miles within a short amount of time.

Tears started to form in Sasuke's eyes.

_Ugh, stupid wind,_ he told himself.

But Sasuke knew that it wasn't the wind. There was a small part of him, no matter how small, that knew that he was crying because he missed Sakura and he failed her.

The first tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek and he began to slow down. Another tear dropped and his pace was now a walk. Finally, a river of tears began to fall and Sasuke dropped to his knees, not knowing who he was and where he was.

* * *

**Back at the group**

"Where is Uchiha?" Temari snapped.

"I dunno," Shikamaru yawned.

"We should go look for him," Naomi said. "Temari and I will wait for him here in case he returns while you and Shikamaru can go look for Sasuke."

"Why do we have to do it?" Shikamaru complained.

"Because if Sasuke's really doing his business and we stumble onto him, we are screwed."

The tracker group began heading out, but then Gaara suddenly said, "Wait. We shouldn't go looking for him."

"What? Why?" Naomi asked.

"If I were in Sasuke's position, I would want some private time right now. And Sasuke and I are really alike so I would know."

"But if the Raikage—"

"Sasuke's not stupid. He wouldn't go too far without telling us. Let's just go back to the village. I'll track Sasuke on my own later."

The group climbed back onto the cloud and took off into the village.

* * *

**In the village**

"What is everyone doing here?" Gaara asked.

The entire Sand Village was at the Leaf Village.

"Lord Kazekage!" a ninja yelled and ran to Gaara. "We have come and will assist the Leaf Village and you in the war that is coming!"

"So the war is unavoidable," Naomi whispered sadly.

"We will fight no matter what will happen," the Sand Ninja said.

"YEAH!" the other Sand Ninja cheered together.

Out of the corner of Gaara's eye, he saw Naomi slowly slip away.

"Temari, go tell Lady Tsunade we've returned," Gaara commanded.

"What about you?"

"I have something to do," he answered and silently followed Naomi.

Eventually, Naomi reached the training ground forests. She turned around to see if anyone was following her. When she saw no one, she faced towards the forest and entered it. When she was in the forest deep enough, Naomi took out a kunai and held it to her neck.

Gaara suddenly appeared and held her hand. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" Naomi whispered.

Gaara suddenly noticed the tears that were rolling down Naomi's face.

"Are you okay?"

"DOES IT SEEM LIKE I'M OKAY?!" Naomi cried.

"Okay, okay, that was a stupid question. But what's wrong?" Gaara asked, stroking her face.

"What do you think? My village is about to be responsible for the Ninja War that's about to come up! I've always pride myself in being a Cloud Ninja. But now, I feel like I don't even belong here. People look at me like I'm some kind of freak! Even at the village, I would constantly try to talk the Raikage out of joining the organization. But after several weeks of constant questions, I was deprived of my awards, my advance ranks, my squad, and I was forced to become a prisoner guarder. And during my spare time, people would laugh and boo at me, thinking that I am holding the village back from its true potential. Don't they see?! They're making a huge mistake! I don't want to live like this anymore. I don't want to be regarded as an outcast," Naomi sobbed.

"What? So you're just gonna commit suicide?"

"What? I already told the Leaf everything I knew about the village. My work here is done."

Naomi held up her kunai again and was about to slash her throat again when Gaara tackled her into a tree.

"Don't. Commit. Suicide."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

Gaara leaned in and kissed Naomi hard, but passionately. His arms snaked around her back, pulling her closer into him.

"Mmmm… stop it…. Mmmm….." Naomi managed.

Gaara replied by holding her closer and falling back. Now, Gaara was laying on the ground with Naomi on him.

Naomi grabbed another kunai and attempted to stab her own back with it, but then an eruption of sand broke out and her arms were being held by sand.

"You're…. mmmm….. Not committing… suicide……." Gaara muffled. He parted from her and whispered, "I'm not letting you hurt yourself."

"What? And you think this will stop me?" Naomi snarled.

Gaara leaned in and kissed her again.

Naomi felt hot melting lava surrounding her. It was hot and cold at the same time. Excitement rushed through her body. The lava was poured all over her body, and yet she could still breathe. Naomi wanted to push Gaara away, and yet, she wanted to pull him closer. The air seemed like it left her and an entire gush of fresh air had entered her lungs.

Gaara parted from Naomi once more and whispered, "I will save you and your village," and the knocked her unconscious.

* * *

**At Konoha's Rehab Facility**

"Are you saying this Cloud Ninja was trying to commit suicide?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, I knocked her unconscious before she could," Gaara answered and handed Naomi's body over to the nurse.

"Uh, yes. We will try to help her recover."

The nurse took Naomi out of Gaara's view.

"Eh, now to find Sasuke," Gaara muttered.

* * *

**Outside the village**

Sasuke was sitting on top of a tree, staring at the stars.

_Sakura…_

"Yo, wussup?" Gaara suddenly appeared next to Sasuke and asked.

"Wh-What? How did you find me?" Sasuke stuttered.

"You and I are alike. I usually go on top of Sand dunes to look at the stars when I'm sad. And the fact that you're so unfocused right now that you're letting your chakra fly around everywhere. I could sense you since I took a step outside the village. I suggest you get a hold of yourself before our enemies find us."

"Uh, oh, right. Thanks, Gaara."

After Sasuke controlled his chakra, Gaara said, "Hey, what have you been doing out here all this time?"

"What? Oh, I was just thinking of the times I had… with Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

"What do you mean? Like I know you two were on squad seven for the Chuunin Exams, but what do you mean by 'times?'" Gaara asked. "You two didn't seem close."

"To be honest with you, we weren't close at all. Our relationship was just a teammate one… but it was still fun remembering all the times we had as Gennin."

Gaara stared at Sasuke, motioning him to go on.

"Like this time when we were assigned one of our missions: to escort this racing guy. I think his name was Idate or something like that. There was this part where Sakura nearly drowned and Naruto and I had to go save her. When we were on the shore, Naruto nearly had to do CPR on her. That was hilarious when she woke up and punched him all puckered up.

"And then, there was another time where, uh, you sort of, uh, trapped her in that sand attack when she was trying to protect me…"

"Sorry about that," Gaara muttered.

"Yeeeah… Anyway, she was all thanking me when the battle was over. But then I told her that Naruto was the one that saved her. Then we looked up and saw Naruto tripping over some laundry on the roof and trying to perform Chidori. He looked like a fool. It was hilarious seeing someone like that, uh, defeat you…"

"Don't remind me," Gaara muttered again.

"And then this other time…" Sasuke kept on saying.

Eventually, after several minutes (one hour, three minutes), Gaara suddenly said, "Sasuke…"

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked while staring into space.

"You love Sakura don't you?"

* * *

**SM123: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! IT'S DOOOOOONE!**

**And I'm sorry that this took so long. Well, 35 pages aren't easy to write. Remember, I was in Vietnam while doing half of this.**

**Sasuke: Whatever. SAKURA COMES BACK FOR GOOD IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**SM123: SHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: SAKURA COMES BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!**

**SM123: Whatever. Now, for the "what would have happened" (but I'm gonna make this fast):**

_Sasuke and Gaara make it to the Cloud Village. They tell the Raikage what was happening. The Raikage goes "OMG!" and then helps them. They get back to the village and become happy allies. The end._

**SM123: Yeah, that was so creative. The story would have been more complicated. Like the Raikage would have to put Sasuke and Gaara through a series of tests to prove that they are telling the truth. And then how Satoshi was able to sneak so many things under the Raikage's nose without him noticing. There also would have been another chapter phrasing all the tests and everything. But oh well. **

**And I'm really sorry that the ending was slightly choppy, but I was beginning to rush there. Like I would have written more drama between Gaara and Naomi... oh well. I hoped you guys enjoyed it anyway. **

**I'll type the rest later XD. You guys will probably want me to start on the next chapter. **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	14. Reunited

Chapter 14

**SM123: Buahahaha (that word it Sunmoon123 copyrighted kiddies) I'm back! I am so sorry about the last chapter. That took forever to write T_T. Anyway, because of the rush last chapter; I forgot to add some author's notes that should have been in the last chapter:**

**Another reason why that last chapter was so slow was because I MADE A DRAWING OF RUKIA!!! It's like every time I mention Rukia, I always imagine the one from Bleach. So-o, I made a drawing of her and the link to her picture is now on my profile. Please remember that I am a writer. Not an artist (except when it comes to trees). Eh, the picture isn't in good quality 'cause my scanner broke down so I had to take the picture instead of scan it into the computer. T_T I couldn't capture every detail.**

**I am so sorry, Sasuke. I am now also an Itachi fan girl. He's so awesome.**

**Um, for Gaara's and Naomi's mini-kiss scene, I did know what I was doing. In a way, I have been in a kiss scene before. So you guys don't need to worry about me writing u suck-ish kiss scene for Sasuke and Sakura… 'cause I won't. **

**Alright, I got too lazy to write out the entire "what would have happened," but here it is:**

_Cloud had no idea if Sasuke and Gaara were telling the truth about Satoshi's betrayal. But eventually, the decided to let them go. They said that Sasuke and Gaara had one month to prove that they were innocent. If not, Cloud had every right to declare war. Suddenly, a messenger bird flew in and Cloud and Sasuke and Gaara learned that Leaf and Sand had been ambushed. Documents and info had about the Organization had just been either stolen or destroyed. The Raikage was still suspicious whether the villages were trying to get their ninja out of danger or not. So the Raikage sent lizard scouts to the villages to see if they were telling the truth or not. But while they were waiting for the animals' return, Cloud was suddenly ambushed! The organization tried to steal information but then Cloud was able to fight back and drive the Organization back. But although they accomplished doing so, many ninjas were killed. From the Cloud Village, they could hear the Organization cheering as if they had one. Then losers had won and the winners had lost. The Raikage, after seeing this, believes Sasuke and Gaara. But they would have to think about it, if he wants to be in the upcoming war or not._

**A-and, I got some more accounts around other sites. Like they're all on my profile. I have a MySpace, just tell me that you're a fanfiction person and I'll accept you (but I have of rule of whether I will accept you or not. And I'm not telling you :P Safety reasons). Um, I also have a YouTube XD. A-and I have a Photobucket. All the links are on my profile. Have fun. (REMEMBER: I MIGHT NOT ACCEPT YOU! I HAVE A WAY OF ACCEPTING PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW!)**

**Sasuke: Hey!**

**SM123: The Uchiha brothers are so awesome.**

**Sasuke: I feel so unloved.**

**SM123: Whatever.**

**SM123: Anyway, it feels so good to write again. But I'm gonna have to warn you that the chapters are gonna get longer and they will take longer to write. Why? School. Duh. Aw, man. For the first PE subject I'm learning is FOOTBALL!!!! So if you have any advice on football. Please give me some. If I die, no one will continue writing the story.**

**Sasuke: Whoop-a-dee-doo-doo.**

**SM123: Is that word even in your vocabulary?!**

**Sasuke: Yes it is.**

**SM123: Okay, another thing peoples. It's about the reviews. I noticed that chapters with Sakura had more reviews… Weird but awesome. Which makes me happy to say: SAKURA'S COMING BACK THIS CHAPTER!! How many chapters has it been since Sakura was with Sasuke again? A lot. I'm not even bothering to count XD. **

**Sasuke: Ok. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLES! Hey, how about this: REVIEW TO SAVE THE MONKEY NINJAS!**

**SM123: No. **

**Has anyone noticed how much slang Sasuke and Gaara use in this story? Its' like Sasuke and Gaara are best buddies. Not Sasuke and Naruto XD.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

* * *

"Wh-what?" Sasuke asked.

"It's so obvious, Sasuke. You love Sakura." Gaara stated without even looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke laughed and shook his head. "No. I don't love her."

"Really? I mean—"

Sasuke held up his hand and said, "Trust me, I don't."

"Psh. Yeah, right!" Gaara laughed.

"Yeah. At least I don't suddenly kiss her out of nowhere," Sasuke teased.

The two boys were laughing for a while. But when their laughter died down, Gaara said, "This looks wrong."

"How?"

"Uh, we're both guys and we're sitting in a tree together."

"You think messed up thoughts."

"Whatever." Gaara hopped off the tree and said, "I'm gonna go back to the village. You coming?"

"Nah. I wanna…" Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"It's cool, man."

Gaara ran into the darkness back towards the village.

_Now what? _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke stared into space again.

_I wonder if Sakura can see the stars._

Sasuke gripped into the bark of the tree, his fingers began cutting into the bark.

_This is all my fault._

Sasuke released the hold on his chakra again, letting it flow free.

* * *

**Somewhere else:**

"We've detected the Uchiha's chakra," a Cloud Ninja said.

"Is the Kazekage with him?" another one asked.

"No."

The commander nodded. "It's good enough."

"Shall we capture him?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Back with Sasuke:**

Sasuke was laying on a branch now, still letting his guard down and staring off into space.

Three tree branches rustled nearby, but Sasuke thought nothing of it.

_Probably just some animal._

Suddenly, something whirled through the air and Sasuke was barely able to dodge in time. Fifteen shurikans.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Sasuke roared.

The Cloud Ninjas leaped out of the bushes and trees and towards Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped away from the ninjas that ambushed him but then there was suddenly a net that was above him.

Sasuke shaped his chakra into a sword and slashed through the net.

Three ninjas appeared behind Sasuke and tried to knock him out.

Sasuke ran forward and then whirled around to slash his sword through their bodies. Three ninjas fell down dead. Fifteen more ninjas to go.

Sasuke kept on fighting, but then after several minutes, Sasuke accidentally landed on a tree and broke it. But then a whole swarm of bats flew out from the tree, the tree happened to be the bats' nest.

The bats flew into Sasuke's face, blinding him. When he was able to swat them away, he was immediately knocked out in the face.

* * *

**Moments Later**

Sasuke woke up, and found himself having a broken nose.

"Hey, so you finally woke up, huh?" the Raikage's voice drifted.

Sasuke's view and sense came into focus. He was once more bound to a chair, his nose was bleeding, and the Raikage was standing above him, glaring.

"Wha do hoo want?" Sasuke snarled. _**(What do you want?)**_

"You're in no position to threaten me," the Raikage said icily.

"But dup." _**(Shut up)**_

The Raikage kicked Sasuke in the shin. "Hmph! If the Organization didn't ask for you in perfect condition, I wouldn't even bother healing your nose!" But then suddenly, he smiled evilly. "On the other hand, we can just say that we accidently dropped you on your way there and the ninja that were escorting you were not medical ninjas."

"Die are boo belping the Porgabization?" _**(Why are you helping the Organization?)**_ Sasuke snarled.

"For power. If we help the Organization, they help us get all of the Jinchuurikus."

_Naruto!_ Sasuke thought.

"I don't know why you don't want to go there, Uchiha. I mean, isn't your girlfriend there?"

Sasuke glared at the Raikage. "Boo are so fed wid me." _**(You are so dead with me.)**_

"Hah! What are you going to do? Insult me to death with a bad accent?"

"Vy? Doo vill dart a Binja Dar!" _**(Why? You will start a Ninja War!)**_

"The Cloud Ninja needs to become stronger and be more recognized. For ages, the Village that has been recognized was the Sand and Leaf Village! It was completely unfair. Our village name was scraped in mud when the Leaf blamed us of trying to steal the Byakugan—"

"Beduz boo did," _**(Because you did)**_ Sasuke muttered.

"But now, when we take control of the Ninja world, we will be truly respected as we should be!"

"BAH! If do tade control, then we dill oderthrow do!" _(__**BAH! If you do take control, then we will overthrow you!)**_

"Even if we have the help of the Organization?"

"PSH! Dey are buthing but a bunch of fugly beethes!" _**(PSH! They are nothing but a bunch of fugly bitches!)**_

"THAT DOES IT! AXEL! KNOCK HIM OUT!"

Sasuke began thrashing against his bonds but didn't break. A ninja began walking up behind him. Sasuke thrashed even harder.

"Don't bother," the Raikage said. "Those ropes are fused with my life force. As long as I'm alive, the ropes won't break unless I wish it to."

Sasuke glared at the Raikage, but that was the last thing he could do before the ninja behind him knocked him out.

* * *

**Moments later (again)**

Sasuke woke up again, tied up and lying on the floor of granite. It took him a while to figure he was in a cave-like cell.

_Where am I?_

Sasuke sniffled a bit (the cell was cold) and realized that his nose was still broken. "Do-ow," _**(Ow)**_ Sasuke winced.

He stood up and began examining his cell. The cell was a pentagon shape. No windows, only a small air whole coming from the door. Sasuke walked up to his door to see if he could blast through the door. But before that, he peeked through the hole to see if anyone was outside. There was. Five people to be exact. They were all facing towards his cell as if they were expecting him to burst out any minute. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and saw that there was _another_ group of five guards behind the current guards facing away from the cell to watch who was entering the area.

_Shit. These guys won't be easy to beat._

Sasuke touched the door slightly with his bare skin, and the moment he made contact, almost all of his chakra being drained at once. And before Sasuke could pull himself away, a guard entered his room and shoved him back.

"You're lucky we were here kid. That door slows down time as your chakra is steadily released. You've been standing there for ten minutes already. Any longer and you would have died," the guard said and left.

_Ten minutes? It was more like a second._

But then Sasuke looked the ground and saw that the tracks he left a while ago were old. Time did slow down.

"Yikes," Sasuke muttered. "I am so screwed."

Sasuke plopped back onto the ground. Sasuke looked around his cell. The cell was an octagonal shape with a pole in the middle of the room.

_Huh. Must be the room's holding pole…_

Suddenly, footsteps began pounding outside and were drawing closer and closer. The person that was walking seemed to be dragging something along. Something life sized. Both of them were groaning.

The door suddenly flew open and Rukia was standing outside.

"YOU!" Sasuke yelled.

Rukia simply glared at him and pulled forth what she was dragging: Sakura. She kicked Sakura into the room and Sakura rolled in the dirt.

"S-SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled.

Rukia stormed in the slammed the door shut.

"Satoshi died because of you," Rukia stated coldly. "And now—"

"What? He was a sore loser anyway," Sasuke snarled, rushing over to Sakura.

But Rukia got there first. The moment she placed her hands on Sakura's body, Sakura began jolting as if she was being tortured.

Sakura's lips were open as if she was groaning but she was in too much pain to say anything.

"L-let her go!" Sasuke snarled. He activated her Sharingan and was trying to make eye contact with Rukia.

Rukia didn't even look at Sasuke when she threw him a kunai at his feet. "Well? What are you waiting for?" she snapped.

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and stared blankly at Rukia.

"Start cutting yourself," Rukia commanded.

"W-what?" Sasuke stuttered, completely off-guard.

Rukia punched Sakura in the face.

Sasuke gripped the kunai in his hand and drew a long line down his arm. He winced in pain. He took the kunai and drew another line down his other arm. And this went on for a while. After several minutes, Sasuke's arms were covered in long slashes with blood oozing out of them.

Sasuke dropped the kunai on the floor and looked up at Rukia. She was still hanging onto Sakura's hair.

"Well? Keep going."

* * *

**Several minutes later**

Sasuke laid on the floor, the blood steadily flowing out of him with several healers by his side, closing the wounds.

"We won't heal you completely, but enough that you will live," they said.

Sakura, however, was lying on the ground next to him untreated and shivering in pain.

The healers stood up and left the cell as Sasuke crawled his way towards Sakura.

"S-Sakura, are you okay?" he asked.

Sakura looked into his eyes and tears began falling down her eyes.

Sasuke's blood was no longer flowing as he cradled Sakura's head into his lap. Neither of them spoke as Sasuke stroked Sakura's hair. After several seconds, Sasuke laid back too.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you," Sasuke muttered.

"It's okay," Sakura breathed. "I shouldn't have been such a burden."

Sakura suddenly began laughing.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked.

"This reminds me of the time when we were watching that meteor shower together when we were twelve."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Yeah." He remembered that day perfectly.

* * *

"_KYA! SASUKE-KUN! LOOK AT THE METEOR SHOWER OUTSIDE!" Sakura screamed outside of his room. _

_Sasuke jumped inside his room. How did Sakura get in his house?_

_The door flung open with Itachi and Sakura standing there. _

"_Hey, man," Itachi said. "I couldn't leave your girlfriend outside standing in the cold."_

"_She's not my girlfriend," Sasuke said, silently blushing on the inside. _

"_SASUKE-KUN, COME WATCH THE METEOR SHOWER WITH ME!" Sakura screamed. She turned to his television screen. "Ew, Halo. It's so icky when the aliens blow up."_

"_WHAT? IT'S AWESOME!" Sasuke snapped._

"_Suuuuure," Sakura said. _

"_Seriously, it's like these people are part of this special military force - like my father- and they have to protect the Earth from these alien invaders – like the Uchiha clan. So then—"_

"_Sasuke stop showing off," Itachi yawned. "Now will the two of you go watch the meteor shower? Sasuke, it's bad to sit in front of the television screen all day long."_

"_Buuuut—"_

_Too late. Sakura already grabbed Sasuke by the hand and began dragging him outside. When Sakura opened the door, Sasuke stared up at the sky._

"_Wow. It's beautiful," Sasuke muttered._

"_I know," Sakura agreed._

"_Just like the opening of Halo 3."_

"_Boys..." Sakura sighed._

_The two ran out of the Uchiha property and up a hill._

"_I cannot believe it!" Sakura yelled. "We're going to be graduating the Ninja Academy soon! And when we become ninjas, we'll be able to travel all over the world and see things like this!" Sakura motioned to the sky._

"_Yeah," Sasuke said dreamily. "I'll be able to become like one of those Call of Duty soldiers. I can't wait."_

_Sakura glared at Sasuke. "Is video games all you can think of?"_

"_No. I think of food often."_

"_Honestly!"_

"_And I'm thinking 'thank you for bringing me out here,'" Sasuke smirked._

"_Oh, you're welcome, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed and hugged him._

"_Hn." Sasuke muttered._

_The two of them fell back on the ground. Sakura was laying on Sasuke's chest._

"_Uhm, Sakura?" Sasuke asked._

"_Yeah?"_

"_What if someone sees us?"_

"_They won't!" Sakura said cheerfully._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I just found this place. And when I checked all the public maps of Konoha, this place wasn't on them!"_

"_THIS PLACE IS A MILITARY BASE?!" Sasuke sat up immediately, staring at Sakura._

"_Um, it could be, but I'm not sure. So we have to be quiet or we'll get in trouble."_

"_SAKURA YOU'RE AWESOME!" Sasuke screamed and laid back again. "I can't believe it! I might be laying on a secret military base RIGHT NOW! Oh man, Naruto will be so jealous."_

"_Boys…" Sakura sighed again. _

* * *

Sakura laughed again. "You were obsessed with video games so much back then."

"Shut up," Sasuke smiled. "C'mon. I got less video game obsessed when we graduated."

"Right. Then why were you bragging to Naruto about you 300 video games you had when we were thirteen?"

"…"

"I thought so," Sakura laughed.

"Haha. Like when we were thirteen, I remember that time when Naruto was out sick a mission. And then we had to go instead and the mission was really a secret treat at the hot springs."

"Ugh! Pervert!" Sakura screamed at Sasuke. "Don't remind me of that time."

"Haha."

* * *

"_Kyaaaa! THIS IS SO COOL!" Sakura screamed._

"_Yeah, no Naruto here to screw things up," Sasuke smirked._

"_Well have fun you two!" Kakashi said and left._

"_Huh? He's not going to stay here?" Sakura asked._

"_Nah. He probably has—"_

"_Some other mission. You're right, Sasuke."_

"_No. I was going to say that he was going to watch that new Make-Out Paradise movie."_

"_Okay, I think that that makes more sense."_

_As the two kept on walking, they noticed that they were the only ones there._

"_Where is everyone?" Sasuke asked._

"_I dunno. Do you think that Kakashi booked this spa day as a private one?"_

"_Probably," Sasuke muttered._

_Sasuke and Sakura walked down the hall together in silence. In their minds however, Sakura was wondering whether she should tell Sasuke that she likes him._

Kya! How am I going to tell him?_ Sakura thought._

_Meanwhile, Sasuke was thinking the same exact thing: _Oh my God, should I tell Sakura I love her?_** (They liked each other back then, remember?)**_

_The male and female side of the spa was up ahead. Sasuke turned right and Sakura turned left. The mistresses rushed forward to help Sasuke while Sasuke just entered the spa on his own. _

_In the pool, Sasuke's tub and Sakura's were right next to each other, separated by a wall._

"_Well, this is boring," Sasuke cursed._

"_What? This is nice and relaxing!" Sakura smiled. _Cha! This is the perfect moment to dedicate my love to Sasuke-kun!

_Sasuke began chatting about video games again. "Alright, so in Counter Strike it's like you go online and then just start shooting people. It's hella awesome. You have got to try it, Sakura."_

"_You're insane, Sasuke," Sakura muttered._

"_Oh, come on. It's really fun!"_

Okay, maybe I won't be telling him today, _Sakura thought._

"_Look, are video games all you can do?" Sakura snapped. _

"_No. I eat. I breathe. I sleep."_

"_Fool… You don't have a life do you?"_

"_I have a very decent life, thank you very much."_

"_Psh. Full of video games."_

"_HEY!" Sasuke yelled and punched the wall. Unfortunately, Sasuke punched the wall a bit _too_ strong. The wall came down._

"_S-SASUUUUUUUKE!" Sakura shrieked._

* * *

"You disgusting person," Sakura smiled.

"Psh, whatever."

And Sasuke and Sakura kept on talking and laughing together. The two of them began feeling safe in the cell, a spark of hope aroused in the two of them. But then the door burst open again, and the coldness reentered the room.

The guards marched in and pulled Sakura off of Sasuke and yanked Sasuke up.

Sasuke knocked the ninjas away from Sakura and said, "What do you want?"

The guards grabbed Sasuke and dragged him outside. Sasuke was about to yank them off until a boy ninja entered the room.

"Sasuke, you better follow us or else Sakura is dead with me."

Sasuke obeyed. He turned his head to see Sakura's eyes flooding with tears again. The door slammed shut.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snarled at the ninjas.

"We need you to run a few tests for us."

"Excuse me?"

"We need you to fight some test subjects for us. To see if this injection we put in them works," he answered.

"I'll help you when Naruto gets over ramen."

"Do you want Sakura to die or not? 'Cause that would be a real pity. She's hella sexy," he smirked and licked his lips.

Sasuke and the boy had a glare off.

"Funny, no matter what happens, the two boys in the story always have a stare off of who gets the girl," the boy smirked again. "My name is Daichi."

Sasuke kept on glaring at Daichi. He had black hair, a little longer than Sai's. His face was as cold as Itachi's when he was mad. But his eyes were pure evil. Just like Orochimaru. He was about Sasuke's age. Maybe a year older. His body was built like Sasuke's.

"Who are you exactly?" Sasuke snarled.

"I am the leader of the organization," Daichi whispered softly so only Sasuke could hear.

"What?"

Daichi turned towards the ninja guards around him. "Go. I can handle the Uchiha better than all of you."

The ninja guards left. As soon as they were gone, Daichi performed several hand jutsus and then changed his form. He was older, about 30 years old.

"What do you think?" he asked.

His voice was deeper. Just enough to fool any ninja to think that he was a real live leader. Daichi then changed back to his original form.

"Clever huh? This way, I can stay within my comrades and see who wants to betray me or not. I can stay in that form for a long time. It hardly requires any chakra so I don't even know my limits to my second form yet."

Sasuke glared at Daichi. "What do you want with this jutsu? It's slowly killing you," Sasuke snarled.

"It doesn't affect me as everyone else does. For some reason, it only drains chakra from my body. For others, it drains their life force."

"What? So you're just going to let everyone in this group die?"

Daichi glared at Sasuke. "It doesn't matter. If they all survive, wonderful. I will be able to continue my journey with more help than ever. If they all die, then too bad. I can just find new people."

"So you don't care."

"No. These people have served me better than I could have asked for. But this task requires sacrifices. And I am willing to make the sacrifices."

"Bitch," Sasuke snorted.

"Whatever."

Daichi cuffed Sasuke's hands and attached a chain to the front, like a leash. He began leading Sasuke down the hall way.

"What's wrong with Sakura?" Sasuke growled.

"Oh. Rukia poisoned her," Daichi grinned. "Don't worry. As long as the two of you cooperate, Rukia won't kill her."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"But don't worry," Daichi continued. "I won't let Rukia hurt her that much. I don't want to destroy that beautiful body of hers."

Eventually, the two reached an underground coliseum.

"So what do you want?" Sasuke snarled.

Daichi grinned wickedly. "Oh, I just need you to fight a few people. Considering the fact that you've defeated several of our members mean you should handle these people fine."

"What do you mean?"

"We took some of our weakest members and then injected this DNA accelerator. Now, they are faster, stronger, smarter, you name it. But there's a side effect: they will have these seizures at random moments. I had our scientist slightly alter several parts in the formula. Now, the ninjas are only affected in battle. So we need someone to make the ninjas fight against to choose which formula will cause the least amount of seizures."

"You're sick."

"No. I'm just incredibly genius and am willing to take new risks."

Sasuke spat in Daichi's face.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you 'cause I need you to fight. But I'm willing to order Rukia to torture Sakura," Daichi snarled.

Sasuke tried to punch Daichi in the face but then Daichi kicked him in the stomach.

"Well, I won't mind bruising you up a bit," Daichi smiled.

He took Sasuke's chains and then led him into the coliseum.

* * *

**Back at Konoha (if you wanna see Sasuke and Itachi be momma's boys, don't skip this part XD)**

"WHAT?! WHERE IS SASUKE?!" Gaara roared.

"Our reports say that he was kidnapped," a ninja said.

"Do you know where they took him?"

"No, sir. But there was sign of a battle."

"NO-OOOOO! MY BABY IS GONE!" Mikoto wailed. "BOTH OF THEM ARE CAPTURED! WHAT ARE THOSE VILLIANS DOING TO THEM?! THEY'RE NOT READY FOR THIS STUFF! I TOLD THEM TO BE DENTISTS! BUT NO-OOOO! THEY HAD TO BE NINJAS!!!!!"

"Mrs. Uchiha, please calm down," Lady Tsunade sighed. "Both of your sons were—"

"WERE?!"

"ARE! Both of your sons are outstanding ninjas. They will be fine," Tsunade assured.

"I still can't believe that Cloud joined them," Naruto muttered.

Mikoto, Fugaku, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, and Naruto were all having a meeting in Tsuande's office with the Hokage.

Suddenly, Mikoto jumped out of her seat, grabbed Fugaku by the collar and began screaming, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU HA-AD TO BUY ITACHI AND SASUKE THAT 'DIEGO SAVE THE ANIMAL MISSION' COMPUTER GAME FOR THEIR THIRD BIRTHDAYS!"

"Mi-Mi-Mi-ko-ko-t-to, l-l-le-e-t, g-g-go-o-o!" Fugaku said shakily.

Mikoto released him and then began wailing.

"Um, maybe someone should take her outside," Neji said.

"NEVER!" Mikoto screamed into Neji's face suddenly. "I AM GOING TO SAVE MY BABIES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y-yes m-ma'am," Neji said nervously.

"Mikoto, please sit down," Tsunade said.

Mikoto sat down with a "hmph!"

"We need to find out where Sasuke, Itachi, and Sakura are," Naruto said.

Suddenly, a ninja burst through the door with twenty-five ninja hounds with him. "LADY TSUNADE!" they yelled.

"Yes?"

"WE NEED YOUR HELP. WHILE LOOKING THROUGH THE CORPSE THAT GAARA AND SASUKE HAVE KILLED, WE HAVE LEARNED THAT HE WAS DRUGGED WITH THIS FORMULA—"

"Will you stop yelling?"

"Sorry. The drug has changed his brain circuits. If you can fix the brain before the corpse will delete its memories, then we might be able to find where the organization base is."

"WONDERFUL!" Mikoto and Tsunade said at the same time while standing up.

"And while looking through several of the areas that we could identify, we've learned that the organization head quarter is actually very close to the Hidden Leaf Village."

* * *

**Back with Sasuke**

Rather than Daichi leading Sasuke back to his cell, a bunch of guards now dragged Sasuke's limping body back.

The fight was long. Too long. Sasuke had to fight ninja after ninja until he was on the verges of collapsing. Each ninja was talented and skilled in their own special way. And luckily for Sasuke, those ninjas he faced were the weak pathetic ones that the organization didn't need. If they were any stronger, then Sasuke would have been killed.

_I have to stop them! If they drug all of their ninjas with that formula, there's no telling what they can do!_

Sasuke's body was bruised all over. His limbs were covered in long, fatal slashes. Blood was steadily flowing from his body.

When they reached towards Sasuke's cell, Sasuke was able to hear screaming. Sakura screaming's.

His eye widened in fear as the guards knocked the door open, and Sasuke saw that Rukia was in there, grabbing Sakura by the hair and swinging her head around.

"S-Sakura!" Sasuke cried out.

Rukia dropped Sakura onto the ground and then sneered at Sasuke. "What are you gonna do about it, punk? You kill my boyfriend. I torture your girlfriend. It's a fair trade, right?"

"Get out," Sasuke snarled at Rukia and charged at her.

Rukia just kicked Sasuke in and then said, "C'mon. Let's leave the two love birds alone."

Sasuke crawled over to where Sakura was laying. "Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura was simply laying there gasping in pain.

As he cradled Sakura's head in his lap, Sasuke felt the hot tears beginning to stir in his eyes. He looked down and saw that Sakura had fallen asleep. Sasuke pulled Sakura's entire body into him for comfort and quietly began sobbing. His wounds were still hurting and his bleeding was only beginning to cease. Sakura was weakened and sleeping so he couldn't count on her to heal him, and the two of them can be murdered as they were asleep.

_Some body guard I am._

Sasuke just sat there, holding Sakura and wishing that he and Sakura never had that fight. That he and Sakura were still friends. That he had never tried to leave the village to go to Orochimaru in the first place.

* * *

**Back at Konoha**

"There, we've decoded the ninja's brain, Shizune."

"Excellent. Now all we need to do is to enter the ninja's mind. Ibiki!" Shizune waved.

A ninjas came over and placed his hands onto the corpse's head. But as soon as Ibiki began to concentrate, he opened his eyes in fear, fell to the ground, and began heavily panting.

"IBIKI! What's wrong?" Shizune asked.

Ibiki simply stared into space with his mouth wide open.

~Moments later~

A scream erupted from the Konoha research facility. "SHIZUNE! IBIKI!" Tsunade's voice rang.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ TO SEE ABOUT KISS SCENE, AND SEVERAL LOOPS THAT I DID NOT COVER YET IN THIS STORY!!!**

**SM123: Muahahaha. Cliff hanger. Yes I love all of you too XD. **

**If you had no idea what that last part was about, you'll have to wait until the next chapter comes out. XD 'Cause it's like if I was to simply put that Tsunade and the others found out where the organization was, the story would end waaaaaaaaaaay to early. Like three chapters earlier. No, no, no. =] I love you all too much to end the story too early. **

**Lol, this chapter was kinda hard for me to write. 'Cause I had to see if I wanted to put the kiss scene into this chapter or not. And I chose not to. Will it be in the next chapter? Well, I know the answer, and you have to read it to find out XD.**

**Sasuke: Evil.**

**SM123: *Bows***

**Haha, if I was to put the kiss scene in this chapter, then this chapter would've been longer than the previous chapter. And I don't think you guys would've like to wait that long to read one chapter. **

**WOOOOOOT! I AM CURRENTLY AT 99 REVIEWS!!! 1 MORE TILL 100!!! KEEP THE REVIEWS UP PEOPLES!**

**I would like to thank each and every one of you that reviewed. Half way through this chapter, I kinda lost my enthusiasm to write so I took a month long break (which is why this chapter took a while). But then one of you reviewed in three chapters (forgot who though -_-) and then I was all pumped up again and then I began writing again. So I would like to thank that person =]**

**Another thing: my friend was talking to me about my story. And she caught something that I'm still laughing about. She asked me this: "If they could control time, why can't the organization simply go back in time and kill them all when they were still babies?" HILLARIOUS! I loved it. But there's actually a reason: The jutsu takes your life span (but in Daichi's case, chakra). So if you were to use that jutsu to the extreme, then it would sap all of your life span and kill you (and as for Daichi, it would take all of hi chakra and still kill him). So they can't do that =]. And the fact that this jutsu is still being developed: so far, it can only **_**freeze**_** time. It can't go back in time. Yet. Keep reading to see if Daichi does manage to develop the jutsu. **

**Okay, yeah… the important part is over now…**

**Anyway, I'm trying out for the basketball team in my school. So wish me luck! =]**

**Sasuke: No.**

**But uhm, yeah. Like I said in the beginning, I'm becoming more and more busy every day. But I'll keep writing. I promise. **

**SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER! =]**


End file.
